


Симбиа

by MaliceCrash



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Iron Man: The Animated Series, Spider-Man the Animated Series (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (Cartoon 1996), X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Humor, Intruder AU, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 52,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceCrash/pseuds/MaliceCrash
Summary: Попаданка в симбиота. Не самая типичная. Не очень добрая. Со своими устоявшимися взглядами на многие вопросы. Но какие-то принципы у нее все же есть. Например, ей совсем не улыбается шастать по развалинам, поэтому мир так или иначе будет спасен от любых поползновений его довести до состояния руин. А вовсе не потому, что сила налагает какую-то там ответственность. Сила всего лишь дает возможности, которыми каждый распоряжается в меру своей... фантазии.





	1. Пролог. Хорошо быть кисою...

Мы попали,

мы попали,

мы опять попали...

в симбиота!

«Твою же ж мать», – с чувством подумала я, имея в виду, наверное, Стэна Ли. А может, и саму себя, с моим идиотским чувством юмора и горячей любовью к попаданским фанфикам. Хотя нет, будь виновата я, то закинуло бы меня куда-нибудь в средневековую Польшу или в разгар хрущевской оттепели. А поскольку я сейчас черной жижицей растекаюсь по полу какой-то, подозреваю, американской церкви, то... «Твою же ж мать, Стэн Ли! И родителей одного пронырливого членистоногого туда же тем же! И того, кто делает эти гребаные колокола, вот уж что и при жизни ненавидела!»

Отведя таким образом душу и приказав себе не растекаться (а то вон под той дырой висит Эдди Брок, если правильно помню, который мне тоже не особо нравился), я воспользовалась ближайшей трещиной в стене и с мысленным криком «Джеронимо!» плюхнулась на прилегавший к зданию пустырь. Неэлегантно вышло, конечно, не фонтан, но у меня сейчас консистенция... примерно как у жидкого битума. Вот безобидной лужицей и притворюсь, пока Паркер мимо пробегает в одних трусах. Интересно, надеваться всей поверхностью на голого мужика – это в моем положении секс обычный или чисто церебральный? Тьфу, нашла о чем задумываться... Захочу церебрального – так тут где-то в городе лысый спец по этим вопросам обретается. Но пока я ничего не хочу, а тушка... тушка все-таки хочет на что-нибудь надеться. И побыстрее.

Нет. Назад к Броку я не поползу. Ни за какие коврижки. Так, живое, живое, что-нибудь еле живое или помирающее поблизости есть? Ага, имеется. Как по заказу, нет, чувство справедливости у мироздания точно прорезалось. Ибо мимо маленького, страдающего существа я и в той жизни не прошла бы. Даже если у кошки уже не четыре ноги и хвоста тоже нет... сейчас все исправим. Не будь я Катька Банина, то есть Черная Смерть, то есть Смертоносец, то есть Веном, то есть Симбиот... ладно, пока побуду Симбией, тем более – для кошки как кликуха сойдет.

Результат моей работы где-то к рассвету уже вполне бодро хромал по пустырю, а к концу дня и вовсе резво бегал. Хвост отрастить оказалось проще, чем откалибровать лапы. Ну не биолог я и не ветеринар, а всего лишь скромный выкидыш нархоза и бывший в употреблении инженер по внедрению. Зато у меня опыт симбиота по работе с живыми организмами, а кошек дома я держала всю свою прошлую жизнь. И жили они у меня долго. Эта конкретная так и вовсе вечно жить будет, если постараюсь. Защититься и найти пропитание смогу без труда. Умения паучка-то у меня остались. Так что крыс для пропитания кисы и восстановления ресурса я наловила легко. Они, наверное, очень удивились, когда кошка вместо обычной охоты выпустила липкие щупальца.

Крысятина на вкус, конечно, не сахар. Но для кошачьего языка, который сладкого не чувствует по определению, – нормально, сойдет. В сумме я съела, наверное, килограмма три-четыре, с костями и хвостами. Для того, чтобы из несчастного черно-красного комочка превратиться в симпатичное пушистое создание цвета горького шоколада – хватило. Сейчас еще создадим типа-ошейник из меня, и можно выходить гулять.

Сознание кисы я до конца не подавила, конечно. Так, чуть-чуть проехалась – сначала когда боль снимала, потом мягко прописалась в роли чего-то типа подсознания. Мои мысли она теперь воспринимает примерно как свои, с приоритетом на единичку выше, но если я идей не подаю, то будет просто вести себя как обычная кошка. В конце концов, обычные кошки тоже по стенкам бегают а-ля «Матрица», сама сто раз видела. И спят где приспичило, причем в позах, которые заставят любого йога локти сгрызть от зависти.

Да, что-что, а спать, будучи кошкой, – это настоящее наслаждение. Вырубалась вместе с носителем я не каждый раз, только тогда, когда вокруг точно было безопасно, но кайф поймать сумела. Даже, честно говоря, посещали меня мысли так дальше кошкой и бегать, благо со способностями симбиота это на редкость просто. Особенно если кавайности хватает, чтобы развести добросердечного гражданина на вкусняшку в дополнение к обычному рациону.

Стать чьей-то кошкой было бы и вовсе элементарно, зря я, что ли, над внешностью работала? Норвежская лесная, прям как с картинки... Но это отрезало бы меня от разных интересностей, коих в этом городе полно. Например, как-то раз набрела моя киса на сборище мутантов особо отвратных, морлоками в целом именуемых. Пока они решали, представляю ли я гастрономический интерес, или же на мне можно заработать, я через симбиота собирала образцы ДНК. В основном, конечно, мусор мусором, но способность полностью сливаться с обстановкой я у одной мутантки позаимствовала как есть. Проверила – работает, по стеночке слиняла без проблем. Даже подумывала сменить кличку на Цоппино, но, во-первых, представляться некому и незачем, во-вторых – не оценят же отсылку.

За происходящим в городе следить было нетрудно. Несвежую прессу, захламлявшую улицы, с моим условно отличным английским читать получалось, да и витрины магазинов с кучей телевизоров никто не отменял. Так что репортаж об атаке Хобгоблина я не пропустила. И окончательно удостоверилась, что попала именно в излюбленную мной с детства версию марвеловселенной. Ну, или в нечто крайне похожее – арки с Веномом и Карнажем-то тут не будет. Если я и попробую размножиться, то сначала разберусь в том, как это делается и через какое место. И, естественно, потомство, лишенное интеллекта, производить не собираюсь.

Пока что я и в себе самой-то не особо разобралась. Симбиот – это все-таки не имба и не система геймера. Хотя на компьютер немножко похоже. Есть определенные, интуитивно почти понятные, программы работы с материалом-носителем и собой, есть генные библиотеки и возможность их пополнять, вычленяя из чужой ДНК полезные блоки. И совсем не обязательно трогать или царапать при этом живого мутанта, образцов достаточно. Например, помойки на территории школы Ксавье – натуральный либрусек в этом плане. Жвачки, окурки, объедки... Я там, правда, стараюсь не отсвечивать. Так, пару раз прошлась, погоняла мусор, обтянув лапу симбиотом, и свалила. Пока какое-нибудь гиперактивное дите не заметило и не решило поймать кису. Или какой-нибудь лысый умник не задумался, что это у него такое пушистое под окнами шастает.

Собственно, именно собранная коллекция и толкнула меня на плотно избегаемую мысль эволюционировать наконец. Нет, не мучить кису, придавая ей разные ненужные свойства, а сменить носителя на двуногого и прямоходящего. Не то чтобы мне было неудобно в моем теперешнем состоянии, но все же хочется и человеческих благ. Мороженого, например. Мятного с шоколадом. Или грушевого. Или фисташкового... и чаю с бергамотом!

Симбиотовский биоинтерфейс все-таки больше заточен на конкретные задачи. Взять у донора материал, улучшить реципиента – да, сколько угодно, но некоторые способности несовместимы, а некоторые просто не учтены при упрощении работы. И надо ковыряться, кодировать, методом тыка искать комбинации, которые соответствуют норме для другого вида, а не какому-нибудь фактору Хэ. Мне еще повезло, что симбиот сначала на спайдермене посидел. Паучок ведь не совсем мутант, а именно что комбинация генов разных видов. Тяготеющая к превращению в человека-паука с точки зрения науки. У которого восемь лап и отпадает член. Стану человеком – точно кого-нибудь подобью нарисовать местную версию того знаменитого ролика. Это будет сопоставимой гадостью для Паркера в отместку за долбаный колокол.

К слову говоря, чувствительностью к определенным громким звукам я занялась в первую очередь. Оказалось, что это вполне поддается коррекции. Теперь я на них реагирую все еще нервно, но уползать куда попало больше не хочется. Хочется шипеть и кусаться в ответ. Но это на частично подконтрольном мне носителе, у которого свободная воля вот так проявляется. А если взять какое-нибудь тело в коме с мертвым мозгом? Кстати, где-то ж в полудохлом виде жертва Шельмы должна валяться, Кэрол Дэнверс. Если это действительно та вселенная, то ее так и не реанимировали.

Что ж, в качестве одного из вариантов на черный день – почему бы и нет? Носитель вроде как реально сильный, одна проблема – если вдруг вспомнит все. И что мне тогда делать? Извиняться и линять? По самоубийственности в случае, если все пойдет не так, этот вариант близок к моей не очень умной мысли – поискать некоего Злыдня и предложить сотрудничество. Мистер Синистер мне жутко нравился в той жизни, а вот каков он в тутошнем реале – хрен знает, да не скажет. С тем же успехом можно прямо к Апокалипсису на коленки запрыгнуть. Тоже спец в нужном вопросе, да...

Но все же – пока я тут сижу на пушистой попе ровно и коллекционирую для души образцы мутированной ДНК, в мире происходит какая-то движуха. И как-то немножечко обидно в ней не участвовать. Технически-то я очень многое могу. Хоть залезть на Тони Старка и поиметь его по полной программе. А вместо этого – по мусоркам да по крышам... хотя вид с них отличный. Не хуже, чем из пентхауза башни Старка. Который, кстати, все-таки инвалид и алкоголик. И обычный человек. Может, еще и прошить не получится. Или с доспехами и реактором буду конфликтовать.

–Кис-кис-кис, – о, еще одна кандидатка на выпрашивание вкусной еды. – Малышка, ты чья-то? Потерялась?

Это сердобольная девушка нащупала меня, то есть ошейник. Хм, а дева-то с Х-фактором, но латентным. Странно, не помню такой мордахи в мультиках... ну так комиксы я далеко не все прочла.

Я на всякий случай мяукнула и позволила себя поднять. Судя по эмоциям, эта девушка меня максимум домой понесет, а выкрутиться и сбежать мне раз плюнуть. Одного гада-живодера я специально поближе подпустила, а потом дала по глазам лапой и удрала. Пусть прочувствует, каково это – когда не ты мучаешь, а тебя. Судя по воплям, этот урод уже ни одну кошку не поймает. А собаку-поводыря ему, надеюсь, откажутся выдать.

Что-то он не к добру мне вспомнился... А, ясно. Враждебно настроенные подонки на горизонте, и как назло Паука где-то в других ебенях носит. Что, твари, решили, раз девушка с породистой кошкой, так и грабить можно? Не позволю!

С мявом и шипением я стартовала прямо в рожу ближайшему отбросу рода людского. Щупальца-паутинки, правда, в ход не пустила, и очень зря... Гондонов штопаных было трое. И пока я расправлялась с двумя, третий, падла, успел выстрелить. Не в меня, к сожалению. Мне-то что, мы с кисой просто женская версия Бегемота без примуса, а вот девушке, как оказалось, уже не помочь. Я не сразу поняла. Даже этого третьего успела быстренько обкусать, набирая биоматериал, и первых двух зафиксировала.

Увы, пуля попала бедняжке точно между глаз. Все мои способности оказались бесполезны. В смысле, пулю я вынула и мозг восстановила, но личность бедной девочки успела испариться. Что ж, Катя, ты хотела тело? Давай, избавляйся от свидетелей и занимай...

Ну и сука же ты все-таки, мироздание!


	2. Часть 1. Глава 1. Первые шаги на двух ногах

Это всё цитаты, центон. Ничего своего здесь нет.

Но если не помнишь, чьё это всё - гораздо легче начать:

И прятать не от кого глаза, и не перед кем отвечать.

В общем, чувство такое: будто живу в жопе орангутанга.

Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?

М. Харитонов

Будущий носитель и три больших куска белковой массы я утащила в ближайшую ливневку и закрыла за собой решетку. Канализацию этого района я знала неплохо. Тихое место, крысы крупные, крокодилы в другом районе, морлоки редко пробегают. Так что работать над собой можно медленно и спокойно. Главное, сумочку положить в сухое место, чтобы мобильник и документы не испортились, одежду туда же, бумажники сволочей, а истерику задавить в зародыше, ибо мешает, и приступить к делу.

В конце концов, кто мне вот эти бывшие люди, ныне трупы? Никто. Трофеи после удачной охоты, разве что. Практически те же самые крысы, коих я сожрала немерено. Симбиотовская оболочка их воспринимает сугубо как ресурс, так и будем думать. Еще можно думать, что я ничем не хуже Ганнибала Лектера, но это контрпродуктивно. Лучше уж продолжать эксперимент, раз ввязалась. В «Споре», помнится, тоже ведь жрать надо было, чтобы эволюционировать. Хотя тут редактор, конечно, посложнее будет.

Внешность носителя, и так вполне терпимую за вычетом старого шрама на лице, я не тронула, рассчитывая впоследствии воспользоваться ее документами. Зато над внутренней частью поработала, сначала активировав Х-фактор с изменениями, затем тщательно его спрятав. Повезло мне с той помадой Джины Грей, ничего не скажешь. Психокинез такого качества среди мутантов попадается редко. Еще к нему хорошо пирокинез пришивается, как расширение, и парочка полезных мелочей. Но их я попробую позже, а сжечь оставшиеся фрагменты костей и тряпки – это надо прямо сейчас. Держа их при этом над потоком текущей жидкости, для безопасности. Концентрация горючих газов здесь была, к счастью, небольшой. Ну, воняет, так к этому я более-менее притерпелась. Кошачий нос более чувствителен, чем новообретенный человеческий.

От кошки я, конечно, отказываться не стала. Оставила «поводок», мало ли, вдруг придется срочно менять тело. В вещах нового носителя я ничего подозрительного не нашла, но бедная Лесли Энн Смит по закону подлости может оказаться родней кого-нибудь из местных суперов. Или где-нибудь не там работать, жить, учиться, периодически показываться... Все возможно в этой ненормальной вселенной, особенно если ты по задумке не герой, а массовка. Латентный Х-фактор, опять же, может означать, что на девушку у кого-нибудь были планы. Интересно, здесь мутантов уже регистрируют? В газетах упоминания не попадались, но вдруг это уже дела дней минувших и закон давно действует? Не хотелось бы под него попасть. Как и под другие грядущие сюжетные катки...

Впрочем, парочка совпадений с мультиком девяносто четвертого года – это еще не гарантия, что поимеют место быть все события как этого сериала, так и четырех (или пяти?) связанных с ним. Вокруг меня все-таки реальный Нью-Йорк, а не нарисованный. С тем же успехом могут внезапно прорезаться сюжетные линии из любой киновселенной, не говоря уж о комиксах. Конечно, лично мне будет намного удобнее, если все пойдет по накатанной. Сериал про паучка я раз восемь смотрела, людей-крестик – раз пять, в глубоком детстве, конечно, но оно не так давно и закончилось, до сих пор в жопе поигрывает. Последние мои воспоминания о родине связаны с тридцатидвухлетием.

Этому же телу лет так на дюжину меньше, судя по отметке в правах. Правда, родилось оно в семидесятые, а не в восьмидесятые. Ну, дареному коню в зубы не смотрят, тем более – с моими умениями старить и молодить носителя при необходимости совсем нетрудно. Элементарная вещь, было б только что сожрать для заправки. Или кого.

Кстати, о еде... Нет, не то чтобы мне той троицы сильно не хватило, только послевкусие осталось не очень. Увы, пожрать от пуза любимых продуктов мне светит еще не скоро, для начала надо отыграть роль. Несчастной жертвы, разумеется. Надо же как-то обосновать для всех потенциально заинтересованных лиц потерю памяти и отсутствие на протяжении нескольких дней.

Костюмчик после лежания в канализации как раз приобрел подобающий вид, ничего имитировать не надо. А вот на тушке – изобразить шишки, ссадины и синяки, слегка подзажившие, плюс общий вид свежевоскресшего трупика... И об стенку потереться кое-где. Кошке – команду «не отсвечивать», полюбоваться со стороны, как здорово она переходит в двухмерное состояние и хамелеонит... все, выходим из трубы. Этот незарешеченный выход я раньше разведала. Осталось только сесть на краешек, кричать «Помогите!» и ждать, пока не обнаружат. Я даже знаю, кто.

Паркер появился примерно часа через полтора. Увы, мобильник Лесли пришлось «посадить» для поддержания легенды, а часов она не носила. Носил один из бандюганов, но ценности они не представляли и потому были ликвидированы как ненужная улика. За время ожидания я вспомнила всю песенку про научно достоверного человека-паука на языке оригинала и еле сдерживалась, чтобы не начать ее напевать. Особенно когда это чучело свесилось с верхнего края трубы и спросило, чем помочь. Вы когда-нибудь видели, как он это делает? Ну правильно, именно так, словно паутина на самом деле выходит из задницы!

Все-таки супергеройское такси «Ваш дружелюбный сосед» – это не самый удобный способ передвижения. Для обычных людей. Я же только изображала, что мне страшно, плохо и сейчас прямо в плечо героическому спасителю стошнит, а на самом деле наслаждалась полетом и собирала информацию. Судя по состоянию паучка, до неогенного кошмара остаются считанные недели. Или даже дни – зависит от того, как интенсивно он будет применять свои способности и доводить организм до цугундера. К слову говоря, я ему слила информацию про прямоходящих аллигаторов в канализации, так что процесс может и ускориться. А если это красно-синее шиложопое членистоногое еще и на морлоков напорется, то может там и жить остаться. Им не привыкать к лишним конечностям у соседей.

Но пока что паучок на пике сил, и никакая совесть мне не помешает его эксплуатировать. Не самой же искать полицейский участок, рискуя достоверностью легенды. Правда, сначала меня порывались высадить у больницы, но я решила, что лучше начать с копов. А то номера соцстрахования-то я тоже не помню, и в сумочке он нигде не был записан. 

Выбор, как оказалось, я сделала верный. Как только показала документы носителя и объяснила полицейским, что ничего не помню до момента пробуждения в тоннеле, местная бюрократическая система тут же завертелась и выкинула джекпот. У Лесли имелась-таки ныне здравствующая мать. И она, вихрем примчавшись в участок, вовсе не собиралась орать, что я – не ее дочь. Напротив, тут же устроила эль шкандаль на тему того, какого хрена мне только бутылку воды из холодильника выдали. Ну да, я сидела, прижимая ее к особо крупной шишке. Демонстративно. Не моя вина, что у них там что-то застопорилось. В участке я все-таки была не единственным клиентом, то есть потерпевшим. И никто не собирался уделять мне больше внимания, чем другим людям, не свалившимся с неба, то есть с Паука.

В общем, как-то очень быстро я оказалась сначала на улице, потом в машине, а в итоге – в какой-то маленькой, но очень чистенькой с виду больничке. Словно из сериала, причем такого, где неприглядные стороны жизни не показывают. Впрочем, я и так в Марвеле, чего удивляться? Хотя американская больница без бомжей в приемном покое – это, на мой взгляд, чуть большее чудо, чем мутанты и безумные ученые с рабочими изобретениями.

Меня куда сильнее занимал другой вопрос. Миссис Смит сказала, что я живу отдельно. И она знала, где именно. Более того, определила, какие ключи из моей сумочки ей понадобятся, чтобы открыть дверь и привезти мне сменку, ноут, зарядку для мобильника... Она знала о своей дочери явно больше, чем обычные родители. Они с Лесли были близкими людьми, что для дочери и матери, по моему опыту, редкость. Такая редкость, что я не могу сказать, на самом деле она готова принять меня без воспоминаний о прошлом или это психзащита, которую потом сорвет. Слишком все хорошо. Слишком ровный эмоциональный фон исходит от этой женщины. На данный момент – ровный и положительный. И мысли ну очень позитивные, в смысле, те образы, которые телепатически считываются. На антидепрессантах она сидит, что ли? Увы, через контакт с кожей я это не определю.

Но генетически она – действительно мать носителя. Это я проверила, хотя даже отрицательный результат тут мог бы ничего не значить, мало ли – вдруг Лесли приемная? Но здоровая паранойя – залог выживания попаданца. Прежде чем повесить на какое-то явление ярлык для удобства обработки, нужно удостовериться, что он соответствует содержанию.

Итак, врачи в этой подозрительно хорошей больнице – действительно врачи, насколько я вообще могу отличить врача от правильно думающего актера. Я изо всех сил притворялась носителем, потерявшим память, КТ выдало правильную картинку, и кажется, в сумме это их убедило. В какой-то момент меня оставили одну. Миссис Смит пообещала завтра же привезти вещи, а врач настоятельно посоветовал, чтобы я легла спать. Мол, мозгам сотрясенным это будет только на пользу. Как и вшпиленный мне укол, который я нейтрализовала.

Нет, лечь-то я легла. Но вот спать не собиралась. Мне нужно было кое-что разложить по полочкам. Понять, где мои глюки, вызванные, надо полагать, переползанием на человека и опытом прошлой жизни, а где – реально тревожные моменты.

Так, для начала включим унаследованное от Паука чутье. Молчит, зараза. Непосредственной угрозы нет. Ну так и у Паркера оно сегодня на мне не сработало, хотя я для него мелкую подлянку планирую. Телепатия тоже ничего подозрительного не ловит, стоит отказаться от мысли, что меня привезли на базу Гидры или Щита. Или это такая база сверхсекретная, что даже персонал не в курсе? Во всяком случае, дежурная медсестра сидит и разгадывает кроссворд под новости. А в новостях показывают что-то про арест Хамелеона. И Фьюри в камеру собственной одноглазой мордой комментариев не дает. Белый Фьюри, причем. Через медсестру вижу – белый и рыжий.

Все-таки это мультвселенная, а датировка по мутациям Паучка, похоже, действительно работает. Что там дальше будет, если предположить, что все идет по плану? Некавайная шестерка, кажется, потом человек-гидрант и долбанутый вампир, а под конец – мой любимчик, Юджин Виктор... то есть тьфу, Эдриан Тумс, вечно я их имена путаю. В молодом формате – конфетка, так бы и заглотила целиком. Интересно, как он будет выглядеть не нарисованным. Если такой же няшкой, то я в этот круговорот таки влезу. И даже если будет похож на Китона, тоже влезу. Вот только придумаю сначала, как именно.

И начну все-таки с того, с чего и собиралась. С себя любимой, то есть. Похоже, пока я бегала по городу кисой (кстати, она меня нашла и под окном голубя уминает, отлично, если что, перепрыгну на привычную тушку), эмоциональная составляющая меня-Кати пребывала в резко урезанном состоянии. Шок от попадания настиг меня только сейчас, и именно потому, что на данный момент ничего делать мне не надо. Ну, кроме фильтрации образцов, которые будут брать на анализ, и базара при разговоре с людьми. Я оказалась в реальной безопасности, насколько это вообще возможно в такой вселенной. Спокойнее только в бронированной камере, ага.

В общем, это меня и подкосило. Ментальный форсаж отключился, а с ним – мое любимое рабочее состояние, которое только под лупой можно отличить от сдвига по фазе. Потому что в этом состоянии я, по мнению одной моей подруги, способна теоретически действовать на одной волне с Дэдпулом. Во всяком случае, стебусь и язвлю очень похожим образом. Хотя мне всегда казалось, что сарказм у меня в принципе не выключается, так как переключатель эпоксидкой залепили при сборке. Могу только сознательно придерживать, чтобы на окружающих не изливалось.

Ладно, если систематизировать весь накопленный за день опыт, получится один четкий вывод: мне повезло с носителем. И это по определению свидетельствует о какой-нибудь грандиозной подлянке впереди. Поэтому ушки держим на макушке, с «мамой» ведем себя предельно осторожно, а желание невразумительно поорать от избытка эмоций исполним как-нибудь потом. Надевшись на кису и, например, с крыши одной из башен-близнецов. Залезать-то я туда уже залезала, и на Крайслер-билдинг тоже, и на шпиль Эмпайра. Разве что на факел статуи Свободы не успела, но она ж никуда не денется. Слазаю еще.

Пока же главная задача на завтра – выяснить, где именно я учусь, кем работаю, если учусь и работаю вообще, в каком районе и на что живу. А то из маминого тарахтения я это сегодня так и не вычленила. Вести же допрос, будучи официально в шоке, как-то не по-Станиславскому. Еще посчитают, что мне лучше, и позовут полицейских снять более детальные показания. Привлекать лишнее внимание к своему делу я меньше всего хочу. Пусть лучше его закроют, чем начнут искать тех подонков. Хотя по фрагментам, утопленным в речке-говнотечке (по мощам и елей!), их даже генетики не факт, что опознают, но лучше не рисковать.


	3. Интерлюдия 1. Один телефонный звонок

–Алло, Рейн? Я тебя не разбудила? Ты долго трубку не брал.

–Нет, я просто немного занят, – в сторону: «Волков, подмени меня ненадолго, жена звонит». С заднего плана доносится неразборчивое бурчание и смех, затем хлопок закрывшейся двери. – Ангел мой, что случилось?

–Атала нашлась, – Андреа Смит прикусывает губу и пережидает не совсем цензурный вздох облегчения в исполнении мужа. – Живая. Какие-то подонки ее избили, ограбили и бросили в канализацию. Я даже не знаю, как сказать... Дорогой, она ничего не помнит. Даже меня не узнала. Совсем ничего, понимаешь?

–Совсем? – мрачная пауза на полминуты. – Что говорят врачи?

–Чудо, что она не овощ. Я цитирую. Рейн, я не представляю, что делать.

–Доверься специалистам, золотце. Или... – он переходит на шепот, – или ты так предлагаешь на сей раз ей ничего не рассказывать?

–Ты сказал, – Андреа снова кусает губы. – Сам видишь, чем все кончилось. Зачем ей это? Она еще может вернуться к нормальной жизни! Если получится... Кстати, Дима арестован, ты знаешь?

–Мне доложили, но это не телефонный разговор, милая.

–Значит, это тоже часть твоего плана, – женщина начинает злиться. – Скажи мне прямо, ты уже придумал, куда в него вставишь Аталу? Да или нет?

–Нет, – резко, таким тоном, что Андреа замолкает. – Моя принцесса займет подобающее ей место в новом мире, но пока мы не приблизились к цели, я не собираюсь использовать ее. Я же обещал, ангелочек. Только в самом крайнем случае. Если ты считаешь, что так будет лучше, можешь пока что ей не говорить. Может быть, она сама все вспомнит и передумает. Или мой отец ее переубедит. Молодежи льют в уши много дерьма о прошлом, ты прекрасно это знаешь. А пока Атале в первую очередь нужно выздороветь. И для этого ей понадобится твоя поддержка.

–Я справлюсь, – голос предательски дрожит. – Рейн, я все сделаю, ты знаешь.

–Как и я. Не волнуйся, все счета за лечение, считай, уже оплачены. Любые специалисты, к кому сочтешь нужным обратиться, любые лекарства, – несколько мгновений тишины. – Я очень хотел бы быть сейчас с тобой, любимая. Но прилететь в ближайший год не смогу.

–Я все понимаю. Ну, тогда auf wiederhören*?

–Auf wiederhören, mein Engel**.

На противоположных концах земного шара два человека одинаковыми жестами выключили мобильные телефоны и коснулись губами крошечных экранов: Андреа Смит, она же Ангелика Шмидт, и ее муж, известный окружающим его людям как полковник московской милиции Роман Иванович Крагов, вчера повышенный до генерал-майора.

*До свидания (нем.) Произносится обычно в случаях, когда собеседники общаются по телефону.

**До свидания, мой ангел (нем.)


	4. Часть 1. Глава 2. Я остаюсь! Я буду здесь жить!

«Мама» появилась утром, когда меня накормили и закончили осматривать, нагруженная тяжелой спортивной сумкой. И разбирать ее меня не пустила, мол, мне вредно наклоняться. Но все, что миссис Смит доставала, я тут же начинала разглядывать.

Пижама нежно-сиреневого цвета с красной надписью «Сладкие сны» мне понравилась. Я бы и сама такую купила. И халат под британский флаг. Белье Лесли тоже предпочитала нормальное, с минимальным количеством кружева. Зубная щетка почему-то оказалась «подростковой» – мягкой, со съемной ручкой-присоской в форме «Тысячелетнего Сокола», но не новой, значит – ей пользовались. Может, у носителя с зубами какие-то проблемы до меня были? Я мысленно поставила галочку – выяснить все насчет «своих» хронических заболеваний, аллергий и всего такого.

Семейной фотографии я уделила чуть больше внимания. Лесли на ней было лет четырнадцать-пятнадцать, и судя по окружающей обстановке, снималось все семейство в Диснейленде. Возможно, том, который во Флориде. Волосы девочки, выкрашенные в радикально черный цвет с синими прядями, резко контрастировали с окружающей обстановкой, но мой взгляд больше притянула майка с Меркьюри. Замечательно, у нас еще и на музыку взгляды совпадают. Значит, с этим точно не проколюсь.

–Мама, мне очень нравились «Квин»? – негромко спросила я, подождав, пока миссис Смит не положит на кровать ноутбук.

–Детка, мы той зимой даже в Лондон летали с тобой, – она выпрямилась и полезла в сумочку за платком. Я почувствовала себя немного неловко.

–И ходили на Кенсал Грин? – сорвалось у меня с языка до того, как я вспомнила, что этот пункт в моем списке мест, которые нужно посетить, если я случайно стану миллионером, появился только в 2013.

–Нет, к его дому, кажется, на Гарден Лодж, ты еще попросила купить желтые розы для него, но это замечательно, что ты вспоминаешь, – вот жутко не люблю такой взгляд, сразу фотографии бездомных собак вспоминаются. Хорошо, хоть прокол с мелкой деталью незамеченным проскочил.

–Очень смутно, – я отложила фотографию. – Мам, а где папа?

–Он не смог приехать, милая, у него дела за океаном, – ага, ясно, папочка у нас, похоже, занимается транснациональным бизнесом и мотается по Старому Свету триста шестьдесят дней в году. Что ж, это значит, что к заначке с деньгами после выхода отсюда можно не лезть. И пополнять ее не обязательно, без того средствами обеспечат. Еще один плюс в копилку.

Мой папаша из прошлой жизни тоже любил ездить за бугор, но за счет института, где работал. Своих денег у нас и на поездки к Черному морю не хватало. А еще папа обладал на редкость неприятным чувством юмора. Обидевшись на то, что мама не захотела брать его фамилию, он записал меня в загсе тоже Екатериной и испортил тем самым все школьные годы. Какая это была эпопея – при получении паспорта добиться, чтобы меня переименовали в Катерину... С лучом света в жопе мира я еще морально готова была ассоциироваться.

Правда, хотя Е. Баниной я быть и перестала, всяческая ебанина в жизни моей прописалась бесповоротно. Вот и кончила я в итоге тут, в Марвеле девяностых... С другой стороны, могло быть и хуже. Я могла попасть сюда парой часов позже. Или не сюда. Или вовсе не попасть.

Из сумки на свет тем временем показался агрегат, похожий на большую электронную книжку, только поля у нее были широкими и прилагалось что-то типа стилуса. Я немножко напрягла мозги и поняла, что Штирлиц в моем лице таки близок к провалу. Лесли любила рисовать до такой степени, что обзавелась графическим планшетом. Хорошо еще, на скрипке не играла. А то у меня-Кати руки были приделаны настолько не тем концом... С другой стороны, Симбиот плюс тренированные мышцы тела вполне могут дать мне нужную координацию для исполнения давней мечты!

Судя по тому, с каким умилением на меня посмотрела мать, планшет я изучала ну очень любовным взглядом. То есть, типа тоже вспомнила.

–Солнышко, только не увлекайся, хорошо? – негромко попросила она. – Врачи мне разрешили принести тебе технику, но с условием, что больше чем на час в день ты не будешь ее включать.

–Как скажешь, – машинально ответила я. Условие мне невыполнимым не казалось. Ну, камеры в палате ж нет, а практика по стиранию фрагментов памяти и созданию иллюзий мне не повредит. И кстати о памяти... – Мама, а я не вела дневник?

–Так и знала, что обязательно что-нибудь забуду! – миссис Смит уронила пустую сумку. – В следующий раз привезу, спасибо, что напомнила. Мне ж и врачи говорили, что тебе это поможет... Детка, извини, пожалуйста.

–Ничего страшного, – думаю, как минимум за пару последних лет дневники могут найтись и на жестком диске. Теперь бы как-нибудь спросить, не нужно ли маме, например, на работу...

Как оказалось, нужно. Работает она ландшафтным дизайнером, и как раз сегодня у нее встреча с клиентом, которую никак не перенести. После чего мама собирается подъехать в мой колледж и договориться насчет стоп-аута. Как оказалось, я учусь в Пратте. На втором курсе. И насчет факультета еще не определилась. Да уж, вот только студенческой жизни мне для полного счастья и не хватало. Интересно, по второму кругу учиться экономике будет проще или ну ее нах и пойти в айтишники, как я и хотела? Марвеловская вселенная или нет, но это девяностые, и за компьютерами – будущее. Тут оно, правда, еще и за неогеникой... и, кажется, за пространственно-временными порталами.

Так ничего и не решив, я открыла ноут и, без труда разобравшись с проводами, подключила к розетке. Планшет пока трогать не стала, спрятала в тумбочку. А вот нечто, напоминающее хорошо знакомый мне модем-флешку (только раза в три толще и с логотипом Старка), в подходящее боковое гнездо вставила. И правильно сделала – на ноуте стоял в автозагрузках Напстер. Здесь его изобрели раньше, замечательно, только бы не прикрыли соответственно... А то с торрентами я всю жизнь была на «мать твою!», не дается мне этот раздел пиратского искусства. Тут хоть уже все настроено.

Коллекция музыки в mp3 у Лесли оказалась впечатляющей и занимала большую часть диска. Еще где-то четверть – папка с метровыми рисунками в незнакомом формате. Также обнаружилась библиотека из тех, что пираты на сидюках продавали в моей прежней юности. А вот с дневником вышел облом. Я и поиск по содержимому файла врубала, и закладки браузера прошерстила. Своя страничка у Лесли имелась, но лежали там исключительно пережатые рисунки и фотографии. Прямо какой-то прото-Инстаграм из говна и палок. Ах, ну да, сам термин «блог» еще не появился.

Последняя надежда была на форумы. Их в закладках было четыре. Институтский, какой-то айтишный, кубло художников-дизайнеров и большая фанатская доска. На ней Лесли еще и модерила, судя по цвету ника. Ну, хоть что-то знакомое, аж прошлой жизнью повеяло. Ник ее мне, кстати, понравился, и темы тоже. Эх, такого хорошего человека те сволочи убили... Интересно, я ее смогу заменить хоть частично?

Выдохнув, я влезла в местную болталку.

*к чату подключается Zeboim (модератор)

HamDuet: Какие люди нас осенили своим вниманием! Ты где была?

Zeboim: Ребята, тут такое дело... в общем, я потеряла память. Только не смейтесь.

Heather1980: Значит, обзора на «Драконов Летнего Полдня» нам не ждать? Будешь весь цикл читать с начала?

FreddieNotDead: Ты серьезно?

Zeboim: Серьезнее некуда. Новости смотреть надо.

Zeboim: (ссылка на сайт «Дейли Бьюгл» – статья «Пропавшая девушка была похищена Человеком-Пауком!»)

Zeboim: Это про меня.

Zeboim: Вообще ни х**а не помню, только сегодня комп методом тыка освоила.

*к чату подключается CapSSB (модератор)

CapSSB: Не ругаться в чате!

CapSSB to Zeboim: Извини. Сочувствую. Он правда тебя похитил? Джей не брешет?!

Zeboim: Я же сказала, что не помню. Он меня в канализации нашел. И у полицейского участка высадил.

Zeboim: В общем, мне нужна ваша помощь. Кто что про меня знает, выкладывайте.

Короче говоря, зависла я в сети часа на четыре, на внешние раздражители не реагируя. А первой вошедшей медсестре задурила голову так, что она уколола подушку и вышла, не задавая вопросов. Причем сама не поняла, как у меня это получилось. На следующей, с обедом, попыталась маневр повторить сознательно, но это заняло намного больше времени. Обед, впрочем, отличался съедобностью, а восполнять потери энергии мне все равно нужно.

Как оказалось, в сети Лесли была не особо откровенна. О семье не писала ничего конкретного, даже о том, что она из Нью-Йорка, многие форумчане только сегодня узнали. Некоторые из них даже задавали тупые вопросы, но другие на них шикали. Нашлись среди них и жертвы суперов, которые меня поздравили с «боевым крещением». В целом впечатление о ребятах у меня сложилось хорошее. И об обитателях айтишного форума, кстати, тоже. Нормальные люди, на сетевое пиратство смотрят положительно, а одна из топовых тем посвящена несправедливому аресту Митника. Блин, и здесь его взяли. Обидно.

Ближе к концу дня я осознала, что сниматься с этого носителя, пожалуй, вовсе не хочу. Даже под угрозой пересдачи каких-то экзаменов – причем на моем, скажем так, не идеальном американском английском. Подтяну. Простые коммуникации мне даются, слава гуманитарной гимназии. Жизнь этой девушки мне нравится, и это главное. Но кошку я пока отпускать не буду. И мысль о резервном человеческом теле тоже продолжу думать, так как все возможно.

Закончив с форумами, я перешла к новостным сайтам, читая все подряд, кроме спортивных страничек. Почерпнуть из них мне удалось следующее: Тони Старк еще не изобрел свою знаменитую броню, экспедиция Ричардса только планируется, зато Халка вовсю ловят по всем штатам. А история со Стражами (в которой один из форумчан пострадал) имела место года три назад, после чего президент Келли наложил на это дело вето. Причем даже после прошлогодней эпопеи с Магнитом и астероидом не снял. Нет, и все же интернет до эпохи засилья видеороликов для человека с моей скоростью чтения – просто песня. Смотрела это все я бы куда дольше.

А так к вечеру уже как следует ориентировалась в окружающей среде. Вот только это не помогло мне определить, что из потенциальных глобальных потрясений на нас обрушится в ближайшее время. Может, Шиар и Фаланга, а может, Галактус и скруллы. Про Мандарина с его заскоками вообще молчу, хотя надо радоваться, что он тут хотя бы зеленый и симпатичный, а не то убожество из третьего фильма. Кто-то заснять умудрился, так на фото именно что товарищ Арнольд не-помню-фамилию, бывший археолог, спец по обносу НЛО. Собственно, еще один из моих любимых персонажей. Ну да, всю сознательную жизнь тяготела к плохишам и не стесняюсь. Причем к стильным и интересным, с трагическим прошлым, а не к кому попало. Из героев мне разве что Гамбит нравится, так и у того прошлое криминальное. Старк еще ничего, но он оружие делает, а не только компьютерные примочки. А еще – алкоголик, хоть пока и не инвалид. И бабник с на редкость впечатляющей коллекцией... может быть, не только женщин. Мало ли что там в детских мультиках оставляют за кадром.

Кстати говоря, а Локи в этой вселенной есть? И если есть, какой он? Вот уж кто меня в киноверсии вполне устраивает...

В своем дейдриминге я дошла до того, что открыла текстовый редактор и составила-таки список нехороших товарищей, с которыми, малость раскачав собственные возможности, можно было бы и пересечься. Хотя бы поговорить, про «переспать» молчу. Все-таки кандидата для первого раза надо выбирать тщательнее.

Самым приличным представителем злодейского множества оказался Виктор фон Дум, который, кстати, еще и железной маской-то не стал. Симпатичный вполне мужчина. И на фильмовую версию похож. Правда, я на Джессику Альбу не тяну. Фото Сьюзан Шторм, увы, не нашла, хотя искала. Так что предположила худшее.

С другой стороны, мне никто не мешает сделать свой супер-вариант, неважно, геройский или злодейский, посимпатичнее. Заодно это поможет сохранить инкогнито. Будут в случае чего шерстить моделей, а не простых девушек. А в реале, то бишь повседневном существовании, можно и без жизни личной в узком смысле этого слова обходиться. По своему опыту знаю... поэтому страданий некоторых героев не понимаю. Неужели неясно, что некоторые роды занятий можно совмещать, только имея Око Агамото в кармане, и то с трудом?

О, кстати о птичках, надо будет принять меры, чтобы всякие боги из других измерений меня в свои планы не включали. Я – атеистка, и точка. Если приставать начнут, могу и воинствующей стать. Не из тех, которые в сети ругаются, а из тех, кто поголовье божественных сущностей урезает. Локи – единственное исключение, которое я готова сделать. Но где я – и где Асгард... пока что.

И еще пометка: выяснить, что в этой вселенной с Камнями Бесконечности. Если они тут есть, конечно, а то вдруг в брюлике у Стренджа что-то другое. Хоть на один нужно наложить тентаклю, причем в сугубо благих целях, близких к девизу ПВО. Ну, не могу я просто взять и доверить спасение мира тем, кто этим занимается канонически. Видела я тот канон. Кучу разновидностей причем, хоть и не все. И вообще, раз меня сюда закинуло, то это кому-нибудь нужно. Даже если это и было сделано с целью просто поржать над тем, какую ебанину я могу наворотить в Марвеле, еще большой вопрос – кто будет смеяться последним.


	5. Часть 1. Глава 3.  Фальстарт супергеройской карьеры и плеванто на законо

В припертой куче вещей обнаружился, о счастье, и договор на мобильные услуги с пин-кодом симки. Так что, отвлекшись от раскопок в прошлом и планов на будущее, я включила зарядившийся мобильник. Пропущенных звонков оказалось несколько десятков, в основном от матери. Второй из домогавшихся меня контактов был обозначен как «Майя» и с большой вероятностью принадлежал какой-то пореаловой подруге. Или просто сокурснице.

Список номеров я еще перед тем, как разрядить аккумулятор, прочла. Потенциально мужских имен в нем было штуки четыре и перед каждым стояло «проф». Преподаватели, ясен хрен. Но и однозначно женских без «проф» нашлось немного. Ладно, обзвон отложим на потом. Последний пропущенный вызов от матери таки сегодняшний...

Оказалось, она просто решила меня предупредить, что не придет вечером. Ну и отлично, а то я как-то уже немного заскучала. План по временному побегу из больнички с целью как следует погулять я разработала еще утречком, посетив комнату раздумий, сиречь уборную. Не то чтобы мне нужно было туда ходить, но если я этого не буду периодически делать, кто-нибудь что-нибудь заподозрит. Поэтому я, закрыв дверь, включила воду и застыла перед зеркалом.

Волосы перекрасить было элементарно. Что-то типа парика из Симбиота – и вот я уже могу похвастаться копной каштановых кудрей вместо аккуратного светло-русого каре. Или же чем-то более эпатажным, типа огромного стога а-ля «Джем и голограммы», только с серебристым, а не розоватым отливом. Отличная супергеройская маскировка, без шуток, лица в профиль практически не видно. Хотя его я тоже чуть подкорректировала, сделав симметричнее и уже. И глаза – пусть будут синие, а не невнятные серые. С легкой подсветкой. И термоядерный макияж, на деле – перекраска кожи на веках и висках. Этому облику идет фиолетовый в крапинку. Под цвет костюма... Кто б мне «Holding Out for a Hero» на фон включил, пока я детали подгоняю?

Конечный результат моих трудов получился белым комбинезоном с лиловыми полосками по «швам» и вместо пояса. А ещё с неприличным вырезом на груди (ее я увеличила, маскироваться так маскироваться) и спине. Брючины я тоже укоротила значительно выше колен, а также подчеркнула длину ног блестящими сапогами на шпильках. Мне в них все равно не ходить предстоит, а летать.

Левитировать а-ля Джин я еще в канализации попробовала, но там меня ограничивала высота потолка. Ночью же я испытаю, как это – парить над городом. Кошка по моей команде уже обошла весь периметр здания, отмечая элементы системы безопасности. Мне нужно отвернуть всего три камеры, чтобы вылет остался незамеченным.

Переодевание в уже готовый образ отнимает пару секунд. На это время довольно легко никому не попасться на глаза. Тут вот уже несколько лет человек-паук умудряется где-то переодеваться, а суперскорости у него нет. Для полной уверенности я буду перевоплощаться не сразу в Лесли, а в промежуточный вариант – его я тоже отработала. Совершенно неприметная личность, похожая фигурой на меня из прошлой жизни и лицом – на одну из местных медсестричек. Потом еще какой-нибудь придумаю.

Кису я оставила в коридоре – притворяться обоями и следить, чтобы никто в палату не вошел. Если что, просигнализирует. А я – в город. Планов на вечер ровно два – полетать и устроить коротенький рейд по круглосуточным фастфудам. 

Закат я, конечно, пропустила, но думаю, он не был впечатляющим, без облаков-то. Небо чистенькое, звезды мерцают, прямо как мой псевдо-макияж. Внизу, несмотря на время суток, движуха не прекращается, но уже можно различить раздельные машины, а не сплошные гудящие потоки, превращающие город в один большой сияющий шотландский плед. Нью-Йорк не спит, и это правильно. Вон народ из кинотеатра вывалил... кстати, надо бы сходить хоть на «День независимости», раз на премьеру «От заката до рассвета» и «Терминатора-2» я с этим попаданием опоздала. Так, мать твою, а это что?

–Ну вот, уже и погулять спокойно больному на голову симбиоту не дают, – пробормотала я под нос, планируя к потерявшему управление грузовичку. Естественно, никаких героев поблизости не наблюдается, одной мне за всех отдуваться... Увы, чтобы поднять в воздух фуру и не дать ей устроить тут боулинг на все авеню, мне придется встать на ноги. Хотя можно и на одно колено, так устойчивее.

Хорошо хоть физика тут – таки альтернативная. Во всяком случае, когда я оторвала колеса грузовичка от асфальта, он остановился довольно быстро, пролетев над остановкой, на которую несся, и газетным ларьком, к счастью, пустым. Заглушив двигатель, я опустила машину на тротуар и подлетела к водительской двери.

–Ты что, кретин, заснул? – поинтересовалась я у ошарашенного моим явлением дальнобойщика. Тот сосредоточенно молился, а может, ругался. Во всяком случае, как раз в момент открытия двери вякнул что-то про божью мать. – Или тормоза давно не проверял?

–Спасибо, мисс, – невпопад ляпнул спасенный. Я увидела у него на приборной панели агитку «Друзей человечества», отряхнула ею грязь с колена и, мстительно порвав, высыпала обрывки на пол кабины. – А... а вы откуда?

–Из космоса, – хмуро ответила я, прежде чем ретироваться. А то с благодарностями уже подтягивались те, кто на той остановке стоял. И кто-то, судя по сиренам, полицию вызвал. – Тормоза все-таки почини. И сам так больше не тормози.

Оперативная смена маскировки, что подняло мне настроение, получилась отлично. Залетаем в перекрытый переулочек, перелетаем стену и на той стороне опускаемся уже не сисястой юной красоткой, но женщиной бальзаковского возраста. Аккуратно вынимаем из кармана кошелек с наличностью, ранее принадлежавшей покойным гадам, и их же карточками. До этого я все держала в шерсти кошки, а потом перебазировала в «парик» и только затем – в плащ, если кому интересно. Схема получилась очень простая, но вопрос, куда прячут деньги другие супергерои, не облагодетельствованные симбиотическим костюмом, остался.

А еще мне крайне интересно, когда вымрут люди, которые код на самой карточке записывают. Нет, в данный момент мне это на руку, я тогда меньше всего думала о вытаскивании инфы из чужих мозгов, и вообще меня эти мозги только с точки зрения калорийности волновали. Но все равно интерес остается. Хотя каких только образчиков идиотизма я, казалось бы, в прошлой жизни не встречала.

К счастью, новые экспонаты в коллекцию добавляться не спешили. Я спокойно проверила карточки, выбросила одну заблокированную и сняла остаток с остальных. Пришлось немного попетлять, зато к загулу по бургерным я была готова.

Дабы не привлекать излишнее внимание своим аппетитом, я брала порции на вынос, после чего быстро заползала с пакетами на ближайшую крышу и опустошала их по дороге к новой жральне. Пару раз пришлось мысленно убеждать мальчиков и девочек в окошках выдачи, что я на машине, так как работал только «драйв». В этих точках я брала усиленные порции.

Подсчитав наличность в пять утра, я поняла, что потратила на бургеры без кетчупа, сладкие пирожки, пончики и мороженое баксов триста. Зато это намного вкуснее преступных элементов, плюс к тому энергии накопилось дофига, намного больше, чем я сегодня затратила. Можно еще пару грузовиков остановить. Или провести время до рассвета, оттачивая полетные навыки. И еще на то, чтобы косметически доработать кису, останется. В себя, пожалуй, углубляться не буду, хотя в библиотеках еще есть что достроить к имеющимся силам. Уже проверено, что могу заблудиться. Предыдущая работа над расширением возможностей носителя не один день заняла.

Что ж, кошка пока не сигналит. Часок-другой на поразвлекаться есть, вчера будили в восемь. О, кстати, если я правильно запомнила, на сегодня назначена очередная встреча «Друзей человечества»! И там на листовке был адрес... Как раз пирокинез обкатаю и душу отведу.

Карту города я без особых колебаний сперла из киоска, вытащив телекинезом в щель под дверью, изучение ее заняло больше времени. Искомый подвальчик нашелся не сразу, пришлось обойти здание, но наконец нужный вход, обозначенный парой афишек с дискриминационными лозунгами, попался на глаза. За дверью, судя по моему чутью, видел десятый сон местный охранник. Я лишь чуточку усилила глубину этого сна и заставила дремлющее тело встать. Пусть откроет мне дверь и идет нафиг, потому что я не собираюсь размениваться на пурген в кулере и кнопки на каждом стуле.

«И все-таки юная шкодная часть моей натуры взяла верх, – размышляла я, покидая пахнущее гарью, малопригодное для собраний помещение. – Ну вот зачем надо было писать на стенке, что Грейдон Крид – сам мутант? Конечно, это чистая правда, но не в той части, где про мозги дождевого червяка и член москита... Хотя, если учесть поговорку про детей гениев и вспомнить, как на этом придурке природа выспалась, то может, я не так уж и ошиблась. Опять-таки, нужно иметь капитальный недотрахон, чтобы развилась ксенофобия такого масштаба...»

Посмотрев на часы, я поняла, что в клинику должна успеть. Нужно только подняться повыше, чтобы легче было ориентироваться по карте... На закон подлости, попытавшийся столкнуть меня с паучком (членистоногое летело перпендикулярным курсом, цепляясь за здания), я удачно наплевала, сменив траекторию. И он, сволочь, отомстил. Не паук, а закон, в смысле. Я уже подлетала к нужной улице, когда кошка среагировала на движение в коридоре. Пришлось сворачивать еще одну камеру и влетать в окно палаты, а не уборной.

В общем, притвориться спящей у меня не вышло. Пришлось вставать и идти обследоваться. Наверное, именно поэтому сразу после легкого больничного завтрака (удалось выпросить вторую порцию абрикосового желе, и то профит) я включила компьютер и почти без трепета подключила к нему планшет.

Это тело действительно могло рисовать. Световое перо двигалось именно так, как я и хотела, прорисовывая линии, стоящие у меня перед глазами. Черно-белый скетч – девушка в косухе не по размеру, среди развалин громадной шахматной доски, перед пустым зеркалом, где видны лишь очертания сложенных крыльев. Я потратила на этот рисунок минут пятнадцать. Самые долгие в моей жизни. И очень сладкие.

И, черт подери, это было даже приятнее, чем выгуливать огонь в подземном конференц-зале. Но не лучше, чем спать по-кошачьи... Ладно, следующую ночь можно провести на этой удобной койке вдвоем, а сегодня у меня полно энергии. И есть парочка незаконченных дел. Например, дописать черновик рецензии, которую ждут мои друзья с форума. Проверить новостные сайты, когда вывесят обновления за сегодня.

Да, и ролик про человека-паука с точки зрения науки я таки сама сделаю. Я уже вспомнила, через что в это время можно сваять вирусное почти-что-видео. И даже выяснила, куда его лучше анонимно выложить.


	6. Интерлюдия 2. Неогенные проблемы только начинаются

Питер возвращался домой в смешанных чувствах. «Рабочая» ночь прошла на редкость плодотворно, но обещанных фото к статье про разумных аллигаторов в канализации не будет. Как и, собственно, статьи о том, что городская легенда оказалась правдой. Джеймисон всегда говорит, что не печатает непроверенные факты, и сейчас это очень даже на руку. Бедному профессору Коннорсу без того плохо, Паркер даже не стал ему читать лекцию о грамотном обращении с опасными отходами и раздельной переработке мусора. Пусть и очень хотелось просветить любимого преподавателя. А заодно найти зоомагазин, который так бессовестно утилизировал неликвидных гекконов, игуан и тегу.

Интересно, куда Курт денет пять десятков разумных человекоящерок с интеллектом ребенка, считающих его своим отцом? Что не позволит уничтожить, Питер был уверен. Несмотря на шок, профессор твердо решил, что он в ответе за тех, кого неумышленно сотворил. И «Повелителя мух» он, несомненно, тоже читал... С учетом скорости развития эти зверюшки через год-другой могли бы дойти до построения похожего общества. Сейчас же их, возможно, еще не поздно воспитать как следует.

Переодеваясь в пижаму, чтобы немного вздремнуть перед явкой с повинной к шефу и Робертсону, Паркер невольно усмехнулся, вспомнив, с каким настроем спускался под землю. А вместо жутких монстров напоролся на милую чешуйчатую девочку с букетом выцветших искусственных цветов. Правда, пришлось выдать пару подзатыльников другому ящеру, который ее задирал, но в целом конфликта не случилось – эти ребятишки Человека-Паука испугались больше, чем он их. И, как только он объяснил, чем занимается, стали просить его помочь найти их отца. Прямо до института довели, сообразительная малышня. И весь мозг по дороге выели вопросами. Питер и не представлял до этого дня, сколько всего можно найти в сточных трубах. А тем более не думал, какой взгляд на человеческое общество оттуда открывается.

Да уж, бедный Коннорс. А ему ж еще с женой объясняться... Впрочем, Маргарет, на взгляд Питера, – святая женщина, и раз уж приняла мужа, способного превратить себя в Ящера, то примет и нестандартное пополнение в семействе. Эх, где бы самому такую найти? Мэри Джейн, конечно, чудо, но ее терпению, похоже, есть предел. И он этот предел недавно бессовестно испытал. Точнее, виноват был Хамелеон, за что ему надо бы начистить каждое из множества лиц, но Эм Джей в путаные объяснения Питера не поверила. Правда, еще остается Фелиция, но странно, наверное, ждать от богатой красотки понимающего отношения к жизни супергероя...

После разноса от Джеймисона («На крокодилов мне плевать! Сегодня ночью в городе появилась новая супергероиня, так что бросай своего паука и отправляйся искать Вспышку! И заодно заедешь на погром в штабе «Друзей человечества», хотя нет, туда поедет настоящий фотограф! Мутанты – серьезная тема, ты не справишься!) мысли Паркера вернулись в недавно покинутое приятное русло. Задумался он о том, не поискать ли подругу жизни среди таких же супергероев. Например, наделавших немало шороху мутантов. Вот уж кто точно не станет возражать против того, что он носит маску и карабкается по стенам.

Но все «хорошие» мутанты, если верить слухам, обучаются у профессора Ксавьера, и так называемое «Братство мутантов» – да, там одни злодейки, но их же теоретически можно склонить к добру? – вроде тоже держится обособленно. Так что вряд ли можно встретить одну из симпатичных мутанток на лекциях в университете. Зато, может быть, получится пересечься с ней как Паук. Шеф упоминал о том, что кто-то навел шороху на собрании антимутанского общества, логика подсказывает, что это наверняка кто-то с Х-фактором... Вот и повод съездить к Ксавьеру за комментариями, типа от редакции, и не страшно, что Джеймисон не оплатит сверхурочные.

Замечтавшись, Питер не сразу заметил, что его рука уже не так уверенно держится за стену и откровенно соскальзывает. Все мысли о красивых девушках тут же вылетели из головы.


	7. Часть 1. Глава 4. Дела семейные

Мать пришла, когда я отрисовывала кадр с восьмиглазым пауком. Не ту безобидную няшечку из ролика, а жутенького серого паука из мультика. Для наглядности. В конце концов, это не просто подлянка и мелкая месть – за колокол и за то, что в мой первый вылет пришлось подменять этого хероя, неизвестно где шлявшегося. Это еще и наглядный намек для Паркера. Увидит, расшифрует, – может, раньше озаботится лечением. И ответственнее подойдет к этому вопросу, а не как в каноне.

Я быстренько сохранила картинку, убрала планшет, закрыла ноут и потянулась обнять маму. Ее я уже твердо решила воспринимать как свою. Пока, в принципе, поводов ей не доверять она не давала. Кстати говоря, латентный Х-фактор у меня, похоже, от нее – на досуге разобрала, так там что-то типа способностей Ядовитого Плюща из DC в перспективе, просто не реализовалось еще. Значит, человек очень спокойно все эти годы жил. И не нужно ей на старости лет стресс устраивать.

К слову говоря, что-то она сегодня расстроенная. Надо успокоить.

–Мам, что-то случилось? – заботливым тоном спросила я.

–Все нормально, – она вздохнула, отпустила меня и отвернулась. – Я просто опять забыла твои дневники... Детка, я так виновата перед тобой... всегда о чем-то не о том думаю.

–Не нужно из-за такой чепухи расстраиваться, – я мягко коснулась ее мыслей, пытаясь вычленить, в чем на самом деле заключается проблема. Рыться в человеческих мозгах вообще сложно. Все равно что на складе, где кто-то от балды инвентаризацию провел. Чтобы что-то конкретное найти, нужно представлять, под каким ярлычком оно может находиться. Или внимательно смотреть, что читаемый пытается вспомнить, о чем – не думать... и пытаться угадать, что это вообще такое. Потому как не все смотрят на вещи объективно. Словами так и вовсе думают, только когда про себя формулируют то, что собираются сказать или написать, причем ключевую позицию может обозначать местоимение или другое неконкретное слово типа «фигня». И если речь о конкретных предметах, с которыми телепат знаком, тогда разгадать головоломку относительно просто, но отвлеченные понятия читать куда сложнее. Даже с паучиной интуицией. – Мам, скажи честно... мы поссорились, да? В тот день, когда это со мной случилось. Поссорились?

–Ты вспомнила? – я ощутила ее ужас. Угадала. Можно отключать телепатию. И так все на лице миссис Смит написано.

–Не совсем. Просто подумала, что ты странно себя ведешь. Может, и не вспомню. И я не думаю, что это плохо, – я встала с кровати, подошла и обхватила ее за плечи. – Давай вместе притворимся, что ничего не было. Начнем с чистого листа. Я не думаю, что повод был таким уж важным. По сравнению с тем, как мы сейчас нужны друг другу, все остальное – это просто ерунда, – кажется, мне удалось правильно подобрать слова. Мать заплакала, потом полезла в сумочку за платком, выронила таблетки (я их подобрала и быстро осмотрела упаковку – действительно, антидепрессант), но принимать при мне не стала. Отобрала и спрятала обратно, не переставая всхлипывать.

Я не вмешивалась. Дождалась негромкого «спасибо, Лесли, я так боялась, что ты не простишь меня» и погладила ее по спине.

–Мама, мы все-таки семья, – твердо сказала я. – Что бы ни произошло. Скажи мне лучше, сколько я тут еще лежать буду? Хотелось бы уже домой.

–Врачи говорят, выпишут послезавтра, если не будет ухудшений, – просто замечательно.

–Отлично. Ты меня отвезешь? А то я отсюда дорогу не найду. Или мне лучше немножко пожить у тебя? Тогда надо забрать остальные вещи...

Предлагая этот вариант, я совсем не хотела, чтобы мама его выбрала. Для чего ж я тогда сегодня на врачей давила, заодно демонстрируя явные улучшения? Нет уж, я не до такой степени несамостоятельная. Пожар и потоп дома не устрою, с голоду не помру, а в привычной обстановке – ту квартиру Лесли уже второй год снимает, – могу восстановиться быстрее, чем в доме, который отец купил для матери этой зимой. В ее памяти мысли о последнем переезде из другого штата еще относительно свежи. Может, это и послужило причиной конфликта? Лесли в угаре запоздавшего переходного возраста хотела отделиться от семьи еще сильнее, а не иметь возможность видеться с любимой мамой в любое удобное время?

Я-то понимаю, что возможность – не значит обязанность. И что хороших родителей надо ценить, пока они есть. Но кто плохих не видел, тот не знает, в чем разница. Потому что хорошие тоже могут ошибаться и делать глупости, просто у них есть совесть, чтобы признать неправоту и исправиться. А также разум, чтобы понять, в чем именно они ошиблись и в какую сторону.

–Если ты хочешь, Лесли. У меня осталась большая коробка с твоими старыми вещами, может, тебе стоило бы на них посмотреть, – ага, и все же ей хотелось понаблюдать за мной с близкого расстояния. Но я уже чувствую, что она не станет меня уговаривать.

–Наверное, но сначала я попробую справиться сама, – судя по взгляду матери, ответ верный. Она была бы рада совсем другому, но очень забеспокоилась бы, что со мной все намного хуже, чем кажется.

–Ты всегда так поступала, – с грустной усмешкой ответила миссис Смит. – Ты возвращаешься, милая.

Я неопределенно кивнула и вернулась – на койку. Честно говоря, разговор меня немного утомил, но этот экзамен я сдала. Мне будет намного проще жить на этом теле, а хорошая женщина и дальше будет пребывать в счастливой иллюзии, что ее дочь выздоравливает и вспоминает себя. Обидно, что я не способна сделать для нее что-то большее. Но я могу сделать кое-что для этого мира в целом. Для таких же хороших и не настолько хороших людей. Раз уж я зачем-то сюда попала.

Так, настроение куда-то в ноль ползет. Это плохо. Надо поскорее объяснить, что мне нужно побыть одной, и вернуться к хулиганству. Или хотя бы новости почитать, чтобы настроиться...

Мама ушла без лишних уговоров, даже особо воздействовать не пришлось. Точнее, я видела, как она пошла поговорить с моим лечащим врачом, но после разговора клинику покинула. Это видела кошка, я ее специально к выходу отправила. После чего разрешила попировать на ближайшей безопасной помойке. С медсестрами я и сама справлюсь.

Новости мне подарили несколько минут нервного хихиканья. Я начала с интервью, которое дал тот горе-водила. Или у него богатая фантазия, или это редактор и журналист порезвились. Вышло, что я – самая красивая женщина, которую дальнобойщик когда-либо видел. И вообще помесь Галадриель, Серенити и Дейенерис. Ставлю все же на автора статьи – потому что водитель на меня выше подбородка не смотрел, на что, собственно, и расчет был.

Гневная риторика Крида (кто-то таки успел заснять мои художества до того, как враги мутантов их попытались затереть) меня тоже повеселила. Я знала, что сейчас его придуркам немножко подгадить можно практически без последствий. До выборов еще больше года, а пока к «Друзьям человечества» отношение ненамного лучше, чем к какому-нибудь «Легиону белой благопристойности». Тайно им помогать, может, и будут, а открыто ни один влиятельный человек не рискнет замараться.

Так что моя выходка, хоть и не является образцом разумного поведения, имеет все шансы быть официально списанной даже не на мутантов, а на симпатизирующих им подростков с зажигалкой и больной фантазией. Сторож же в жизни не докажет, что он не лунатик. Поскольку он член организации, умысел ему приписать будет труднее. А все остальные проблемы он заслужил. Думать надо, на кого работаешь.

Увы, незначительно воспарившее над плинтусом настроение упало обратно, когда я влезла на форум. Там тоже обсуждали «новую героиню». И Heather1980 на голубом глазу предположила, что эта «Вспышка» (вот же дали имечко! Хотя не ругательное и на мою природу не намекает раньше времени, но у меня со словом flare другие ассоциации) могла бы меня спасти. Я не сдержалась...

Zeboim to Heather1980: Но ведь она тоже не успела. Не нужно говорить о том, что могло бы быть.

Zeboim: Ребята, вы никогда не задумывались, что мы чаще слышим о тех, кого спасли супергерои, чем о тех, кто все же стал жертвой преступления?

Zeboim: Никого не хочу обидеть, если что. Супергерои делают мир лучше, тут спорить не о чем.

CapSSB: Но они не всесильны, ты это хочешь сказать?

Zeboim: И мы мало что о них знаем.

FreddieNotDead: Может, кто-то из них сейчас с нами в чате сидит :D

LeiaX: Ой, вы меня раскрыли ;) Шучу.

CapSSB: Все может быть. Вот что мы вообще о них знаем, собственно?

Zeboim: Ладно, пошла я Драконов читать. А то так рецензию и не напишу.

CapSSB: Не напрягайся слишком сильно, при сотрясении вредно. Мы подождем.

* Zeboim покидает чат 

Все-таки меня это немного разозлило. Но злость получилась здоровая, мотивирующая... К концу дня я дорисовала «мультик». Точнее, это была демонстрация. С субтитрами и мелодией, наигранной на простенькой программе-синтезаторе по памяти. Микрофона нет, а то бы и напела... но и так удалось синхронизировать музыку со слайдами и текстом. Конечно, до оригинала далеко, но вышло динамичнее, чем некогда запавшая мне в душу приколюшка про «Ты пасешь оленей».

Рассовав готовую демонстрацию по сайтам с похожими шутками, я немного попредставляла себе рожу Паркера, который на это все напорется, и почему-то задумалась совсем о другом вопросе. Ну вот, не сегодня-завтра должна покинуть места не столь отдаленные шестерка преступников. Которая потом получит по мордам от Человека-Паука и вернется обратно в камеры, кто раньше, кто позже. А все ли из них – такие уж прямо неисправимые злодеи? То, что мне их физиономии были несимпатичны при просмотре мультика, разве повод бросать события на самотек? К тому же, между мордой рисованной и реальной определенная разница есть.

Опять же, вопрос – справится ли Паук с этим кагалом так легко, как это показали тогда в мультсериале? Нет, я не особо горю желанием помогать ему. Обойдется. К тому же, шестерка именно за его головой охотится, для того и провокации устраивала. Невинных жертв особо не было, наоборот, свидетелей нарочно оставляли, и даже тетка Паркера так и не поняла, что произошло. Но вот потом... что там потом было-то? Пересмотреть, что ли, представление из партера?

Помаявшись немного, я решила, что утро вечера мудренее. Так что призвала кошку и, устроившись с ней в обнимку на койке, переключилась на первый носитель. То ли потому, что киса недавно наелась и была всем довольна, то ли по какой-то другой причине мои мысли стали намного позитивнее.

Даже удалось составить один потенциально реализуемый план. В конце концов, начинать надо с малого, не хвататься за все сразу. И в качестве стартовой позиции Квентин Бек, он же Мистерио, смотрится довольно неплохо. Кроме того, его сердце прочно занято, так что отвлекаться на романс не придется. И именно та, кем оно занято, поможет мне заполучить его мозги и руки.

Я смогу восстановить тело Миранды Уилсон. Точно так же, как вылечила свою кошку. Заодно и психику бедняжке подправлю. А за такое предложение Мистерио свой аквариум съест, не то что уступит хорошо замаскированную базу и подрядится выполнять мои заказы.

Осталось только отловить этого человека. Поскольку я точно знаю, что в определенный промежуток времени он будет рядом с Паркером, алгоритм действий очевиден. Заодно прикрою малость тылы, а то вдруг у бывшего носителя гештальт взыграет в неподходящий момент.


	8. Интерлюдия 3. Пауки и симбиоты

Как гласит поговорка, пессимист полагает, что хуже уже не будет, а оптимист радостно восклицает: «Будет! Еще и не так будет!»

Последние дни судьбу Питера явно определял какой-то закоренелый оптимист. Началось все с того, что ставшие уже привычными паучьи силы периодически взяли моду пропадать. В самое неподходящее время причем. Наладившиеся было отношения с Фелицией, похоже, полетели в тартарары из-за очередного опоздания. Извинений она не примет и будет права. Новую героиню Человек-Паук так и не обнаружил, зато сбежавшие из тюрьмы суперзлодеи вылезли сами – и весь день, который Питер тупо проспал, старательно херили его геройскую репутацию.

Впрочем, Джеймисон в бочку дегтя авторства Хамелеона долил большой черпак от себя. Интересно, кому и почем он заказал эту мерзопакость, от которой стошнило даже Томпсона? Что, правда, не помешало последнему в праведном негодовании размахивать своим портативным телевизором перед всем курсом, включая Фелицию, перед которой теперь даже теоретически свое инкогнито раскрывать страшно. А Дебора Уитмен, добрая душа, еще и разобрала этот ролик про «человека-паука с точки зрения науки» для менее одаренных студентов, пояснив, что большинство изложенных в нем положений верны. Мол, пауки, если им удается убежать во время полового акта и избежать съедения, в большинстве случаев действительно оставляют половые органы внутри самки, после чего с самками больше не пересекаются, зато порой становятся невольными партнерами сексуально активных самцов. Остальное уже сил не было слушать. И так чешутся то ладони, то спина, хотя это явно нервное. Бой-то со злодеями он, как ни крути, проиграл.

Пробовал он в свое время выяснить, почему держится на стенах, – и, кстати, никакой костюм этому ничуть не мешает! – но имеющихся знаний и приборов не хватило, а потом как-то забросил это дело, дойдя лишь до предварительного вывода о том, что причины могут быть связаны с электромагнетизмом. Собственные силы быстро стали волновать Паркера исключительно в прикладном смысле. Получается лазать и все тут. Затруднения со сцеплением возникают, только если на поверхности толстый слой смазки. Как тетя возмущалась, когда он проводил опыты на кухне... Вот бы о чем рассказать этому неизвестному шутнику от биологии!

Эх, попробовал бы он кого-нибудь из более известных героев так выстебать, так нет же, прицепился к бедному дружелюбному паучку. У которого и так проблем по горло. Хотел же с премии купить себе мобильник, чтобы хотя бы иметь возможность вовремя предупреждать об опозданиях, но теперь ни премии в обозримом будущем, ни... вообще какого-либо определенного будущего, в худшем случае. Жаль, с Коннорсом пересечься не удалось. Если еще и он подтвердит, что Паук в микроскопе все правильно разглядел и силы теряет бесповоротно, то придется завязывать и с супергеройской карьерой, и с легким заработком. Или снимать для гада Джеймисона более сложные объекты, чем самого себя. Вот уж кто будет рад, если Человека-Паука не станет, так это старина Джей. И весь преступный мир Нью-Йорка.

Ладно, может быть, утром силы опять временно вернутся. Нужно отдохнуть.

–Тетушка Мэй, не ужинай без меня, извини, я опять задержался! – выпалил Питер, открыв дверь, но ему ответила лишь тишина. Странно, тетя не говорила, что куда-то собирается, вечером она всегда дома... Да еще и свет оставила включенным. Паучье чутье молчало, зато изо всех сил орала простая человеческая интуиция. Увы, она не ошиблась.

На столешнице в кухне обнаружилась записка. «Паркер, если хочешь снова увидеть свою тетю, передай своему другу Пауку, что его ждут на Баттери-стрит, 636, сию минуту». В негодовании Питер смял листок. Тетушку нужно было как-то освободить, но как? Сейчас он – обычный человек... Обратиться в полицию?

–Проблемы, Паркер? – насмешливый голос донесся откуда-то с потолка. Питер запрокинул голову. Там сидел кто-то в его костюме. Манекен? Нет, вроде двигается естественно...

–Кто ты такой? – не сдержался Паркер.

–Не узнал? Это же я, твой дружелюбный сосед Человек-Паук, которого ты уже который год снимаешь для паршивой газетенки Джеймисона, – и голос, черт побери, похож. Не знай Питер о существовании Хамелеона, пожалуй, решил бы, что каким-то образом раздвоился. Это, кстати, и потерю сил бы прекрасно объяснило. – А если серьезно, – красно-синий костюм почернел, голос визитера стал намного выше, как у молодой девушки, – у тебя и правда проблемы с памятью, Паркер. Поматросил, бросил и забыл? Это потому, что я девушка, или потому, что я черная? Что в иске писать, расизм или сексизм?

–Симбиот? – Питер чуть не сел мимо стула. Только этого ему сейчас и не хватало. Он был уверен, что черная жижа, не найдя носителя, погибла. Ага, в космосе, значит, выжила, а в Нью-Йорке не смогла. «Паркер, ты идиот...» – самокритично подумал Питер.

–Конечно, тебе в детстве не рассказывали про птичек и пчелок, – существо в костюме изящно спрыгнуло на пол, – но можно было попробовать и точнее определить пол того, в ком спишь.

–Меня тогда не это волновало, – не особо задумываясь о словах, парировал Питер. И тут же вспомнил чертов ролик. – И сейчас не волнует! У меня тетю похитили, не можешь выбрать другое время для визита?

–Вот именно. Ты в глубокой заднице, Паркер, – существо выстрелило из руки черной субстанцией и притянуло второй стул, который оседлало. – И опять отвергаешь мою помощь.

Питер поежился. Он вспомнил, как костюм тогда «помогал» ему. Самозащита, ничего больше...

–До тебя до сих пор не дошло, да? Коннорса послушал? Бездарь твой Коннорс, гнать вас обоих из науки нужно, пинками! – существо наклонилось вперед, зависнув на двух ножках стула, и так же резко откинулось назад. – Я пыталась тебя вылечить, башка паучья!

–Коннорса не трожь. У него жена, ребенок и пятьдесят рептилий на попечении! – опять он не следит за языком. Но существо с челнока – на кого бы оно ни было надето, – вообще в глаза хамит. Хотя... что простой человек Питер Паркер может противопоставить ему? То есть, по ходу, _ей_.

Симбиот засмеялась. Маска сползла с ее лица, обнажив темную кожу и короткие кудряшки. Девушка, почти девочка, афроамериканка или скорее мулатка...

–Не откажись ты от меня тогда, сейчас проблем не имел бы. А теперь все, Паркер, поезд уплыл, пароход уехал. Синтия без меня не выживет. У тебя хоть какие-то шансы есть, если ты их не пролососишь, жертва неогеники. Вместе с тетушкой Мэй. Ну так что?

–Ты... правда хочешь мне помочь? – концепция плохо укладывалась в голове. Жестокая тварь, пытавшаяся убивать его врагов, сама пришла – не добить, а спасти ослабевшего экс-носителя?

–Мой вид существует для этого, – лицо исчезло, спрятавшись за маской. Не гладкой и цельной, а живой зубастой мордой. – Ну да, мы не очень красивы. Но можем меняться. Можем менять носителей. Что тебе стоило объяснить мне, почему ты не воспринимаешь наиболее действенные методы решения проблем? Ты знал, что я живая и разумная. Что мешало пойти чуточку дальше и предположить, что между нами возможен нормальный контакт? Нет, сразу в колокола бить...

–Меня испугали твои методы, – честно признал Питер. – Я начал странно себя вести. И ты постоянно вмешивалась...

–Прошу прощения, – симбиот вытащила из вазочки шоколадное печенье и захрустела пастью, – но нам для существования нужны эмоции носителей. Живых. Клинтарец без носителя неполон, поэтому защищает его и дорогие ему вещи любой ценой. В том числе – и модифицируя поведение, и перехватывая контроль. Нас такими создали. И нам неприятно, когда нас отвергают.

Черный усик пополз по столу, коснулся ладони Паркера. Стоило больших усилий не дернуться. Казалось, тонкая нитка проникает сквозь кожу, но почти безболезненно. И быстро втягивается обратно.

–Ты сможешь восстановить свои силы, – почти бесстрастно заключило существо. – Но не прямо сейчас, а твоя тетка может и не дожить. Предлагаю такую схему: ты наденешь костюм и отправишься куда тебе сказали. Там побарахтаешься несколько минут и позволишь им сорвать с тебя маску. Лучше – Октавиусу, он к тебе неравнодушен.

–Скорее, сентиментально привязан, как к бывшему ученику, – Питер вздохнул. – И что это даст?

–Свободу твоей тетушке, Паркер, – ухмылка, словно у черной хэллоуинской тыквы. Но по внешности судить нельзя. – Ты останешься у них, постараешься убедить, что не можешь связаться с Пауком просто так. Заставишь их вывести тебя на открытое место – на крышу, например. А потом появлюсь я и сыграю старого доброго Паучка. На сей раз учту твои моральные принципы, не беспокойся. И за Синтию не бойся, ей ничего не грозит. Кстати, мы это обсудили, она согласна.

–Сколько ей?

–Восемнадцать. Как будто ты не раньше начал геройствовать. Не в упрек тебе будь сказано, Паркер, но девчонка с неоперабельным раком мозга соображает намного лучше, чем ты – за всю свою жизнь.

Питер снова вздохнул. Шанс выпутаться из этой истории наконец-то перестал быть призрачным, но дурно завонял.

–Признаю свою вину, – твердо произнес он. – Я хотел бы узнать тебя лучше. Клинтар – это что, планета?

–Да, родина моего вида. А то, что ваши ученые обозвали «Прометей Икс» – что-то типа батарейки для системы жизнеобеспечения. Чтобы перемещаться в космосе без носителей и не умирать в неблагоприятных условиях, – пауза. – Вот представь, что ты под водой в акваланге. И кто-то отбирает у тебя баллон с воздухом... Много ты будешь думать о том, чтобы не навредить этому идиоту? Хотя с кем я разговариваю... Паркер, тебе твоя тетка вообще важна или ты спишь и видишь, когда она тебе дом оставит в наследство?

А это уже было обидно. Питер вскочил и с трудом удержался от оскорблений. Лишь потому, что вдруг понял: симбиот знает, что все совсем не так.

–Она мне очень дорога... черт, как к тебе обращаться-то?

–Симбиа, – коротко и четко. – Да, ты к ней привязан. Поэтому я и пришла. Увидела, как Октавиус ее уводит. И как ты чуть мимо той маркизы не промахнулся, тоже видела. Решила, что стоит напоследок помочь. Адрес говори, подкину в окрестности, дальше сам. Только место назначения обговорим.

–То есть, ты не хочешь дальше со мной общаться?

–Нет, – кратко и четко. Ну да, не надо глупых вопросов задавать, Паутиныч... – Ты меня в церкви бросил, Паркер. Какая порядочная девушка после этого простит и будет снова доверять?


	9. Часть 1. Глава 5. Милый город, спи спокойно

Внешность фальшивого альтер-эго я позаимствовала со случайной фотографии, имя – у одной из моих кукол из той, бывшей жизни. Лесли их, похоже, не собирала или уже бросила, печально. Впрочем, квартира у нее небольшая, чуть меньше, чем та полуторакомнатная, которую мне-Кате покойная бабушка оставила в наследство. Кажется больше за счет того, что не забита допотопной мебелью и кошачьими лазалками. В целом, жить можно, киса тоже одобрила, особенно открытые полки. Вот только от хозяйки дома прятаться придется. Женщина она колоритная, когда ее вижу, все время в голове Трофимов напевает «Тетя Соня, душа болит и стонет».

Не удержалась, потроллила ее в первый день, приказывая кисе сперва показываться на периферии, а потом сливаться с голой стеной. Так «тетя Соня» ко мне в комнату вломилась буквально. Но нет худа без добра – выяснилось, что у Лесли целых две зеркалки без дела в шкафу лежат. Так я бы их хрен знает когда отрыла. 

Хозяйка потом извинилась, спросила, не изменила ли я свои планы насчет переезда, и я удивилась, ведь мать по согласованию со мной занесла деньги за два месяца вперед и оплатила образовавшийся за неделю долг. Пришлось вслух сказать, что я память один раз потеряла и больше не собираюсь.

Оказалось, меня не дурили. Лесли действительно хотела съехать неизвестно куда. Что ж они там с мамой не поделили-то? Впрочем, я уже решила, что это мне неинтересно, и даже у дозвонившейся мне наконец Майи не стала ничего спрашивать. Просто сказала, что все вроде устаканилось, ютить меня в ближайшее время не нужно, а подробности расскажу при встрече, которую мы назначили на воскресенье. Недоразумение с арендодателем же разрулилось быстро: нового жильца хозяйка еще не нашла и была только рада, что я остаюсь.

Еще за эти дни я успела пошляться по городу в разных обличиях, делая кассу магазинам и фастфудным заведениям по пути, наконец накормила кошку нормальной едой и дописала рецензию для форума. Мою демонстрацию кто-то довел до ума, превратив в настоящий ролик с озвучкой, который даже по каналу J3 показали. Несколько раз, а версию без цензуры – в ночное время. Эх, не простил Джеймисон Пауку ту историю с «Прометеем Икс». Впрочем, сына-то Джей-Джей любит, тут у кого угодно крышу бы сорвало. Даже если бы паучок без симбиота в те дни разгуливал и общался вежливее. Изображая дружелюбную версию Венома, я старалась выдержать как раз ту манеру общения, запомнившуюся по мультику, за минусом чрезмерной агрессии.

Да, гештальт Паркеру я вроде закрыла плотно, дуть не должно. Влила в уши, что «Синтия» переезжает с родителями в Калифорнию, что благодаря мне она будет долго и счастливо жить, ее никто не обидит, и сама она мимо всяких несправедливостей проходить не собирается. Потому что с новым, не таким ебанутым носителем я типа наконец разобралась, как действуют нормальные люди, поняла, в чем ошибалась... сила, ответственность, бла-бла и все такое. Зная Паука, могу быть уверена – успокоится и перестанет думать о проебанном шансе на апгрейд. Симбиот, с его точки зрения, достался тому, кому нужнее. И вреда уже никому не причинит. А это – все, что Паркера заботит. Когда же неогенный кошмар его накроет с головой, у него просто не останется времени на поиски по всем Штатам. На дальнейшее время я пока не загадываю. Не хочу вселенную смешить.

Обещание молчать про меня при Коннорсе (с этим мучеником науки что-то пересекаться не горю желанием) я у Питера вырвала в обмен на клятву не сообщать его девушкам про наши взаимоотношения. Пусть на данный момент Фелиция с Мэри Джейн на него и злятся, но если они про меня узнают, то линчуют же бедного паучка. В общем – нейтралитет достигнут и на ближайшее время надежно закреплен. Ради этого стоило влезать в бой с Шестеркой и вообще идти на контакт.

Ох, какая это была прелесть... Не беседа с паучком, а полноценное сражение. Точнее, избиение мобов... Ну читер я, читер. Всю жизнь любила годмод, а способности симбиота, даже если не держать подключенными все расширения, дают именно такой эффект. Буквально видишь, куда собирается бить противник. Если точно попадет по тебе – чуйка срабатывает и успеваешь уклониться. Хотя покров из симбиота неплохо гасит даже мощные удары. Сто очков форы мифрилу, по моему скромному мнению.

Началось все согласно договоренности, я подключилась точно по сигналу, за мгновение до того, как в Паркера разрядили заряд бодрости в эн вольт. Поймала за спину паутиной и с линии огня утащила. Нет, Питер мне определенно должен остался, если вдруг что понадобится от него, припомню, как обеспечила ему шесть нелицеприятных свидетелей, которые в случае чего подтвердят: да, Человек-паук и Паркер-фотограф – не муж и жена, а два разных человека.

То, что силы к нему вполне канонично вернулись сразу после этого, значения не имеет. Откатали произвольную программу вдвоем. Пока Паук отвлекся на спасение Сильвермейна, я малость проредила силы злодеев. Ничего летального, как и было обещано. Я просто подвесила Рино (странно, но стоило его оторвать от земли, и мне он совсем не показался тяжелым) и Скорпиона наподобие пары старых ботинок, зацепив за какой-то выступающий архитектурный элемент. Разумеется, хвост ненормальному творению Стилвелла обезвредила, обоих замотала в коконы. Заодно позаимствовала образцы клеток, хотя ничего интересного в них найти не ожидала.

С Шокером Паркер тем временем разобрался сам, опять же по канону испортив подачу воды целому дому. Все-таки в чем-то Джеймисон насчет него прав... Будь это мой дом, я бы точно желала этому членистоногому всего нехорошего. Это ж сколько времени бедным людям в тазиках мыться и за водой с ведрами ходить? Тут район приличный, вряд ли эмигранты из СССР проживают. Моральная травма беднягам, значит, обеспечена.

Хамелеону и Осьминогу я намеренно дала уйти. Октавиуса мне пока не на что ловить. Вот смогу предоставить лабораторию – тогда и поговорим. Надо же все-таки выяснить, сколько ему понадобится лабораторий, чтобы довести до ума свой опус магнус. У Хамелеона дальше по сюжету была важная роль, если мне склероз не изменяет. У тех двух идиотов – тоже, но если что, их из тюрьмы опять достанут. Зато Паук убедился, что я умею сражаться с преступностью.

А вот с Мистерио мы уже после битвы плотно пообщались. Перед ним я предстала в виде Лесли, потому что собиралась оставить между нами минимум недоговоренностей. На имя Миранды он ожидаемо сделал стойку. Пытался выяснить, откуда я знаю, что она жива, но быстро перестал задавать вопросы, как только я продемонстрировала свои возможности. Ну да, пришлось собственный палец откусить и вырастить, дав сначала убедиться, что это не детский фокус. Нарочно кровь не останавливала, только обезболила.

Разумеется, прямо сейчас я у Бека ответа не потребовала. Сказала, чтобы собрал свое оборудование и принес на базу. Там все втроем и обсудим. На всякий случай я пояснила, что заинтересована в долгом, плодотворном сотрудничестве. Потому как на изобретениях Мистерио можно озолотиться вполне себе честным путем, развлекательная индустрия их с руками оторвет. Нужно лишь найти надежную «крышу» с неплохой репутацией, которая возьмет на себя реализацию и обеспечит новой, незамаранной личностью для привязки патентов. А неизбежная потеря темпа при таком подходе теперь не страшна.

–И в конце концов, мистер Бек, – подытожила я, – вы думаете, здоровой и молодой мисс Уилсон будет нужен разыскиваемый преступник? На первых порах – возможно, из благодарности, но потом, когда она вернет себе положение и славу... А вот респектабельный человек, богатый гениальный изобретатель, которым вы скоро станете, если примете мое предложение, – подходящая партия для знаменитой актрисы. Думайте, я вас не тороплю, за ответом приду через неделю. Но вы должны понимать, что другого такого шанса у Миранды нет и вряд ли будет. Вы можете сделать из нее бионическую женщину, но не дать человеческое тело. Настоящее, живое, способное чувствовать, вызывающее у зрителя восхищение, а не ужас.

–А вы деньгами не возьмете, – мне показалось, что он там в свой аквариум сначала выругался. Но наружу не просочилось.

–Я и так могу получить любые деньги, если захочу, – я пожала плечами. – Мои возможности не ограничены целительством. Как и ваши – трюками.

–Туше, мисс Смит.

–Мне нужны вы, Мистерио, и это единственная цена, на которую я согласна. Впрочем, если карьера злодея вам дороже, неволить не стану. Возвращайтесь на роль «шестерки» в шестерке Амбала, довольствуйтесь крохами с барского стола и пинками от Паука. Умных и талантливых людей, недооцененных в нашем обществе, полно. В моем списке вы не единственный.

Я развернулась и сделала вид, что ухожу. В спину мне прилетело «мы будем вас ждать». Без подтекста. Отлично, не зря я репетировала речь. Даже без телепатических примочек обошлось. Поверил. Что ж, я на него «жучка» посадила, сам мне вход на базу и покажет, оставшись в уверенности, что я именно до такой степени осведомлена о его делах, как притворяюсь. На деле я немножко мандражировала. Одно дело – на паутине летать и с Паркером в команде работать, совсем другое – полагаясь на информацию из мультика, вербовать сторонников. Но получилось же. Одним злодеем меньше, одним потенциальным благодетелем человечества больше. А то проверяла я, кому в этом году доступны такие технологии, которыми у Мистерио ящики забиты. Скажем так – возглавляют перечень спецслужбы и богачи уровня Старка.

Итак, чем бы еще порадовать население Земли? Раз уж решилась собирать команду ученых и изобретателей, то следующим номером в списке логично поставить специалиста по неогенике. Настоящего, а не профана уровня Паркера или авантюриста типа Коннорса. Стиллвелл или Морбиус? Беспринципный сумасшедший, стоявший у истоков неогенетики, или старательный студент, накосячивший из лучших побуждений? Вообще-то у Майкла есть шанс вырасти в настоящего специалиста, и быстро, если он не будет тратить время на истребление вампиров и сосредоточится на науке. В зомби-марвеловской серии он был архикрут. Причем, увы, частично за счет вампиризма.

Да и, собственно, подцепить Морбиуса за этот крючок проще всего. Можно и просто за честолюбие, можно и предложить помощь в решении той проблемы на его родине, не помню, в чем она там состояла... но только Майкла-вампира получится надежно припереть к стенке.

Не то чтобы мне нравились такие методы. Просто из двух зол нужно выбирать действенное. Наиболее эффективное. И не использовать мои возможности на благо неближним, просто жить в супергеройских девяностых, позволяя сюжету идти своим чередом, – это еще хуже, чем то, что творит Паркер. Я-то этот сюжет помню, хоть и не целиком. А также не обделена логикой и здравым смыслом.

Ну и... добралась я наконец до дневников Лесли. Заканчиваются они, правда, на семнадцатом году ее жизни. Наивные такие нефорские записки. И мечты всей жизни – победить рак, СПИД, увидеть настоящий бум технологий на службе обществу, круче даже того, который я помню по концу две тысячи десятых... В общем, по мере сил сделать мир лучше. 

Понятия не имею, смогла бы она или нет. В комиксах я такого имени не помню. Но теперь-то вместо нее этим телом управляю я. Значит, это и мои мечты тоже. По праву наследования. Просто я все-таки малость старше, опытнее и сильнее.

У меня больше шансов справиться.


	10. Интерлюдия 4. Мутанты и поклонники

–Мэри Джейн, ты тоже волновалась?

–Конечно, волновалась. За твою тетю, – подмигнула Эм Джей. Питер вначале подумал: «И ты тоже», имея в виду Синтию, но немедленно приказал себе выбросить последнюю из головы. Девушке и так «повезло» найти общий язык с симбиотом. А может, и без кавычек повезло, если учесть ее диагноз.

С одной стороны, отлично, что не придется искать способ избавлять от него Землю. С другой – договориться с этим существом должен был сам Паркер. Если бы он не испугался тогда, точно ребенок, увидевший в руках врача страшный шприц, а потратил чуть больше времени на точный анализ действий симбиота... Что из увиденного тогда в препарате собственной крови было следствием мутации, а что – попытками направить ее в более безопасное русло? Увы, то стекло Питер уничтожил.

Хорошо еще, сегодня до Коннорса удалось-таки дойти и получить консультацию. Тот подтвердил, что клетки Паука мутируют, а временная утрата способностей была лишь первым звоночком. Более того, когда превращение завершится, человеком Питер Паркер быть перестанет. Так что недолго ему осталось радоваться возвращению в седло.

Эти похоронные мысли и подло всплывший в памяти ролик про волосатого восьмиглазого паука мешали радоваться тому, что Мэри Джейн, кажется, готова вновь его простить. Прямо как Синтия сказала на прощание: «Не огорчайся, Паркер. Не везет с неогеникой – повезет в любви». Ну да, именно там, где белая полоса в жизни уже бесполезна, мироздание ее и рисует. Классика жанра.

«Эй, не стоит отказываться от положительных эмоций, – сказал себе Питер. – Уныние мне уж точно не поможет найти выход. Нужно искать специалистов, работающих именно с мутантами, на Коннорсе свет клином не сошелся. И вообще, зачем я к тому нарисованному образу прицепился? Его создатель много чего не угадал. И даже если угадал... Может, у меня есть шанс остановить мутацию до того, как я сменю ориентацию и разорюсь на бритвах!»

Увы, на планах заняться собой пришлось временно поставить крест. Буквально на следующий день после того, как Джеймисон был вынужден выпустить статью о подвигах Человека-Паука (спасибо Синтии за поимку Скорпиона и Рино! Кадр отличный вышел, висели, как гирьки в часах с боем) и его непричастности к совершенным Шестеркой ограблениям, произошло очередное преступление. И снова Джей-Джей решил, что других обладателей сверхспособностей в Нью-Йорке нет. Поэтому, раз полиция говорит, что кражу невозможно было совершить обычному человеку, значит, можно лепить в заголовок «Подозревают Паука».

На правах фотографа Паркер осмотрел все места преступлений и позже поразмышлял над сделанными снимками. Понять, как именно вор проникал в помещения, не удалось. Зато стало ясно, что его в основном влекли драгоценности, причем не обычная ювелирка, а то, что не по карману обычным людям. Также объектами похищений становились золотые монеты и дорогие предметы вроде старинных ваз. В первых случаях кое-что было украдено вместе с сейфами, затем вор перестал их уносить, вскрывал на месте, а потом и вовсе начал перебирать, в последнем случае взял лишь самое ценное.

Логика подсказывала, что стоит понаблюдать за выставками уникальных украшений, а одна из таких как раз проходила в парке аттракционов на Кони-Айленде, в здании аквариума. Туда Человек-Паук и направился. Один и в супергеройском костюме. Увы, пригласить туда вечерком Эм Джей он мог только мечтать. Несмотря на то, что она позволила ему сделать снимки для ее портфолио, с переходом к более близким отношениям пока ничего не ладилось...

А дальше все завертелось. Стоило лишь подумать, что ошибся и все подвиги за ночь ограничатся возвращением украденной сумочки, как из того здания донесся сигнал тревоги. Вряд ли это рыбы подрались из-за корма, так что Паук кинулся на выручку – и ожидаемо попал. Во-первых, незапланированно искупался, едва не утонув, во-вторых – чуть не попал на обед муренам, и для полного счастья засветился перед охранниками. Которые, естественно, решили, что он и есть вор. Да Джеймисон завтра выпустит майки с этим заголовком!

Паук подгреб к краю аквариума, мысленно прикидывая, как спеленать паутиной охрану и не получить пулю, но в этот момент что-то сверкнуло и на техническом этаже прибавилось народу. Вспышка! Та самая неуловимая героиня, а у него, как назло, нет с собой фотоаппарата... Хотя из такого ракурса можно заснять только ладно обтянутую белыми шортиками попку.

Она точно не вор. Силуэт был мужской. Значит?..

–Остановитесь, это не он, – девушка подошла ближе к охранникам и заставила их опустить руки. При этом она развернулась анфас к Пауку, позволяя осознать, что лучшее у этой красотки не позади, а впереди. – Тот, кто вам нужен, крупнее и не носит маску. Человек-Паук, вылезай оттуда. Хватит воду загрязнять.

–Эй, я спасал свою жизнь, – возразил Паркер, поднимаясь на мостки. Но невольно обернулся и увидел, что раскусившая картридж рыбина плавает брюхом кверху.

–Паучок, подучи биологию. Мурены не ядовиты, – Вспышка оставила прифигевших охранников и подошла к нему. – Беги лучше за тем подонком, он ушел через главный вход.

Мокрые следы на тротуаре действительно были. Просто большая лужа и все. Никаких отпечатков ботинок. Куда направился вор, решительно непонятно... Паук облетел опустевший парк, цепляясь за самые высокие горки, но так и не обнаружил беглеца. Зато заметил плакат с Мэри Джейн и вспомнил, что нужно напечатать те ее снимки.

Он уже собрался было домой, когда краем глаза увидел на верхней точке остановившегося колеса обозрения Вспышку. Та помахала ему, и это выглядело недвусмысленным приглашением.

–Прошу прощения, что обидел бедную зубастую рыбку, – сказал Питер, приземляясь на крышу соседней кабинки. – Я не хотел. Тоже выслеживала этого вора?

–Ага, – хмыкнула она. Дверца кабинки со щелчком приоткрылась. – Залезай, простынешь еще.

Костюм уже почти высох, но ветер действительно неприятно холодил спину. Паук заполз внутрь, Вспышка влетела вслед за ним и прикрыла дверь.

–Вообще-то я работаю один, – начал Паркер. Вспышка откинулась на сиденье и забросила ногу на ногу.

–Паучок, должен же кто-то убирать за тобой мусор? И я не про паутину, я знаю, что она распадается. Я, знаешь ли, в некотором роде твоя поклонница.

Она чем-то походила на Синтию – наверное, манерой речи. Хотя... Питер со смешанными чувствами подумал, что подколы и шуточки обе девушки могли подцепить от него самого. Одна – через симбиота. А вот эта красавица... нет, без шуток красавица, даже если сравнивать с Эм Джей или Фелицией... и ей он по душе! Она – его фанатка!

Хорошо, что маска на месте. А вот костюм чуть ниже пояса становится тесноват. Паркер, ты уже не сопливый подросток! Ты можешь смотреть девушкам в глаза и слушать, что они говорят!

–Автограф дашь? – все-таки первую часть фразы пропустил. Черт, и как назло с собой ручки нет!

–Если у тебя есть, чем, – Паук развел руками. Вспышка протянула ему маркер и вырезку из статьи. Ту самую фотографию, для которой позировала Синтия. Ну ладно, он обещал молчать. – Для кого подписать?

–Тихо, – Вспышка указала куда-то вниз. – Видишь, возле остановки?

Сверху было видно не очень хорошо, но у освещенного лайтбокса действительно стоял мужчина. Он что-то держал в руке и прикладывал это к изображению Мэри Джейн. А затем – попросту растекся в лужу и ускользнул в ближайший люк.

–Он не просто управляет водой, он сам – вода! – вслух подумал Паркер.

–И это на редкость мерзко выглядит, – Вспышка забрала вырезку, на которой он успел черкануть только имя, обернула ею маркер и спрятала в вырез комбинезончика. – Подозреваю, на нем что-то испытывали военные. Раньше о таком мутанте я не слышала.

–Кстати, а ты?.. – Питер замялся, не зная, как сформулировать.

–Мутант, но людям вру, что инопланетянка, – она усмехнулась. – Ты тоже, как я поняла? А твои родители как относятся к этому? Мой отец меня убить хотел, когда увидел, как я летаю.

–Мои родители умерли, – он отвел взгляд в сторону. – Ты из института Ксавье?

–Нет, не люблю мозгоклюев и большие команды. Предпочитаю работать сольно, как и ты. Хотя, честно говоря, плохого о Людях-Икс не слышала. На них работает один из лучших спецов по генетике наших дней – Хэнк Маккой. Знаешь такого?

–Читал его статьи, – Паркер рассеянно кивнул, задумавшись, что стоило бы написать этому Маккою. Если это тот самый, который в два приема мутировал. И еще поговорить с Марией Кроуфорд, она Человеку-Пауку должна как минимум одну услугу.

–Я тоже, когда училась, но потом учебу пришлось бросить. Слушай, как будем этого водяного ловить, не придумал? Может, у него где-нибудь под заливом логово, а я плаваю как топорик...

–Давай лучше я с ним разберусь, – Питер решительно встал и открыл дверцу кабины. – Все-таки это мой район. И у меня уже есть пара идей, как перекрыть воду.


	11. Часть 1. Глава 6. Мой мир – мои правила

На том, чтобы помочь паучку, я не особо настаивала, так как на самом деле не хотела и не собиралась. Это был лишь предлог, чтобы завязать разговор и подкинуть пару намеков. Но если Паркер еще одному дому водоснабжение отключит, получит-таки от меня воспитательного пендаля. Это уже тенденция, насколько я помню из мультика, он мимо баков с водой пройти спокойно не может. Аквариум, опять же, загадил. Несчастные рыбки... ну, куснули бы, почесался бы денек-другой, нет, обязательно бяку сделать. Я ту мурену еле откачала в итоге. Претензии к Пауку у Гринписа должны быть не меньше, чем у Джеймисона и муниципального хозяйства. 

Если серьезно, то за человеком-гидрантом надо последить. В каноне его остановили методом испарения, и потом он вроде не высовывался, за него клон бесоебил, но оставлять на произвол судьбы мудака, теоретически способного устроить цунами? Такое только Паркер может. А я, между прочим, квартиру снимаю на Брайтоне. И переезжать не планирую, в ближайшее время уж точно.

Что до канона, то, во-первых, он охватывает не слишком большой период времени, и под конец его Паука в родном городе не будет. По другим мирам приключаться понесется. Во-вторых, я уже не так уверена в том, что мультканон тверд и незыблем, несмотря на то, что некоторые события повторяются с точностью до кадра и большинство персонажей похожи на нарисованных себя.

Просто мы наконец-то посидели в кафе с Майей. Она и правда оказалась хорошей подругой Лесли, на пару лет старше, правда, вовсе не однокурсницей... Да, и внешне – вылитая Ребекка Холл. Ну конечно, мне сразу надо было задуматься и спросить, не Хансен ли ее фамилия. У меня ж и оправдание есть, под названием амнезия.

В итоге началась встреча довольно неловко. Я, объективно говоря, деревянно подошла к столику, поздоровалась и села. Потом мы минуты две молчали, она спросила, что у меня случилось, и я честно ответила, что это и для меня – тайна за семью печатями. Рассказала историю про амнезию. Упомянула, что о ней помню только имя и то, что она вроде интересуется регенерацией растений. А сама в это время копалась в ее голове, изучая «придонный ил», поднятый моими словами.

–Не «вроде бы интересуюсь», а близка к прорыву, – поправила меня Майя. – Если удастся выбить грант на мой проект, то года через два-три... У нас в Эмпайре хоть и шикарные лаборатории, но почти все время между старшими курсами расписано. Извини, я все о себе и о себе, а у тебя проблемы посерьезнее.

–Да ничего, мне же нужно вспомнить, кто ты и что из себя представляешь, – я слегка улыбнулась. – И что такое я сама. Как говорится, скажи мне, кто твой друг... Собираю свой мир по кусочкам, та еще мозаика, и кусочки нужно искать где попало. Знаешь, все эти статьи про амнезию писали, мне кажется, люди, которые понятия не имеют, как оно чувствуется изнутри. Когда просыпаешься в коллекторе, голова болит, собственное имя узнаешь из водительских прав... и радуешься, что хоть базовые знания тебя не покинули. Я периодически что-то типа синдрома самозванца ощущаю. Какие-то простые слова не сразу вспоминаются... И, честно говоря, я сюда на такси приехала.

–У тебя же новенький Ford Aspire был, – она внимательно посмотрела на меня.

–И есть, но я за руль боюсь садиться. Даже хотела бы, чтобы врачи запретили. А они, как назло, говорят, что раз я вспомнила, как рисовать, то и другие моторные навыки вернутся.

–Эй, это они и возвращаются. Лесли, ты всегда водила как бабулька и быстрее сорока миль не разгонялась, – Майя ненадолго присосалась к своему коктейлю. – Успокойся. Если тебе нужен кто-то, кто напомнит тебе, что ты такое, то ты по адресу.

Она посмотрела мне в глаза. Как раз в этот момент я нашарила в ее разуме то, что мне было нужно. До этого было откопано, как они с Лесли познакомились, когда волонтерили в приюте для животных, как поддерживали связь, как Лесли огорчилась, что не прошла в ESU... Майя чувствовала что-то вроде ответственности за нее, и ей очень нравилось, как Лесли развивала все ее идеи, выдавая свои дополнения. Редко попадающие в точку, но иногда – позволяющие увидеть проблему с другой стороны. 

Может быть, когда-нибудь они и расстались бы. Но сейчас еще непонятно, кто мне должен быть ближе, миссис Смит или Майя. Меня даже подмывало немного раскрыться перед ней. Сказать, что там, в коллекторе, я открыла в себе силу. У Майи нет предубеждений насчет мутантов, но... она же с ними не сталкивалась нигде, кроме перечня авторов в журналах и сборниках. Лучше не рисковать и не торопиться. Вот когда начну разворачиваться по полной, тогда и поговорим.

Что-что, а Экстремис в копилочке иметь стоит. Вместе с мозгами, способными его придумать. А до ума это изобретение довести реально.

В общем, ничего важного я ей в тот вечер не сказала. Трепались по поводу новейших достижений науки, я жаловалась на то, что из учебников после потери памяти более-менее понимаю только те, что по языкам (Лесли выбрала в свое время русский и немецкий, первый я знаю как второй родной, а последний – на уровне гуманитарной гимназии), информатике и химии с биологией, а через год возвращаться на учебу, Майя – на то, что у них в универе творится, и на сорвавшуюся подработку. Я великодушно пообещала заплатить за нас обеих и заказала еще по коктейлю. На сей раз Майя выбрала себе какой-то с гомеопатической дозой алкоголя. Затем еще один...

А потом ее понесло. И меня тоже, хотя я соблюдала закон и не пила (ибо бесполезно). Хотела же за Паркером последить... Нет, вместо этого ближе к ночи я обнаружила себя в Квинсе. Оказывается, в этом мире то единственное на весь штат казино построили намного раньше, видимо, Старк пролоббировал. Или местная развитая оргпреступность. Фиск и иже с ним.

Майя авторитетно заявила, что мы там уже бывали, по законам штата мне туда вход разрешен. И это теоретически может мне дать необходимую встряску для возвращения памяти. Я немедленно вспомнила бессмертный шедевр Хмелевской, после чего решила, что отнекиваться не стоит. Маму я уже предупредила, что иду гулять с Майей, куда именно – она не спрашивала... Да и деньги у меня с собой имелись. Немножко. Примерно столько по итогам загула и осталось. А подруге я втихую подыграла как следует. Хорошая вещь – телекинез. Применительно к «одноруким бандитам». Теперь Майе точно хватит на первую экспериментальную модель, и еще на пару текил останется.

Уже светало, когда мы разъехались по домам. То есть, это она поехала домой, а я – в Ист-Сайд, своим ходом, тот канонный мусоросжигательный завод искать. Эх, надо бы перелезть на кису и проведать Ксавьеровскую шарашку. На предмет того, притащили ли туда уже одного прыгучего синего монаха. Потому что летать, конечно, круто, виды супер, но и в телепортации свои плюсы есть. Тупо быстрее получается.

В общем, подоспела я как раз к финалу. В мультике потеющий человек из воды выглядел смешно и нелепо, а вот реальное воплощение – довольно жутко. Как в том фильме, где Магнит с помощью Шельмы из людей мутантов делал. Я только успела подумать, что сейчас эта медуза плюхнется на крышу, откуда ее потом один беспринципный урод соскребет, и вместо того чтобы отвернуться или отлететь подальше, поймала его телекинезом. Грузовик удерживать было проще, этот придурок хоть и меньше, но испаряется. Хороший способ по частям сваливать.

–Я помню, что это твой район, – на всякий случай пресекла я возможные возражения паучка. – Можешь его как-нибудь зафиксировать? Неудобно каждую молекулу ловить.

–Ненадолго, – ага, все-таки желатиновую паутину он сделал. Я на секунду отпустила человека-гидранта, затем снова поймала, уже слабо потеющей белесой статуей. – А ты его сколько еще продержишь?

–Не знаю, – я покосилась на рыжулю и увидела, что та так же оценивающе смотрит на меня. Кстати, на Кирстен Данст местная версия Эм Джей ничуть не походила. И на Шейлин Вудли тоже. Скорее на Эмилию Кларк, и то с натяжкой, та все-таки не до такой степени сексуальна. Я даже немного неполноценной себя почувствовала. Впрочем, я не актриса и не фотомодель, а в образе Вспышки смотрюсь не хуже. – У тебя нет идей, куда можно было бы сдать такую кучу желе? Потому что мне в голову приходит только разложить по баночкам и закупорить... Извините, леди, если он вам дорог.

–Есть место, где примут одним куском, – Паркер зачем-то взглянул на небо, полез в карман и извлек нечто размером с монетку. – Во всяком случае, я надеюсь.

Твою ж мать... Закон подлости в действии. Ну вот нахрена мне тут ЩИТ, а? Впрочем, хоть я и засветилась, но с хорошей стороны. Преступника помогла поймать, все-таки вор должен сидеть в тюрьме, а не в форме тучки летать. И уж эти товарищи, надеюсь, смогут его обезопасить, удержать и сохранить в надлежащих условиях.

Прикалываться над сотрудниками Фьюри я не стала. Уронила статую в предложенный контейнер, на вид герметичный. Убедилась, что успокаивать подружку Паука не надо. Железные нервы у девушки, и ей явно зашло то, что мы с героем попрощались, пожав друг другу руки.

Интересно, Паркер это заснял? Прилепить фотоаппарат – дело минутное... а в том, что вдалеке от воды Гидромену станет фигово, он мог быть уверен. Умный же парень, тупых в его универе не держат, только в педсоставе, если верить Майе. Ладно, это я увижу в завтрашних газетах. А в сегодняшних, слава моему вмешательству, ни слова про уничтоженный бак. Все повреждения водопровода на совести этой водяной падлы, которой светит долгий срок где-нибудь на зоне 51. И, спасибо мирозданию, не в моем районе.

Левитирование большой кучи живого желе мне стоило трех противней с утиными ногами, которые я в духовку зарядила, но не дожарила. Стрескала прямо так. Потом плюнула и пошла наедаться по макдачным. На сегодняшний вечер у меня была запланирована еще одна крупная трата энергии. Прежде чем восстанавливать тело девушки потенциального соратника, надо потренироваться. Нет, что у меня получится, вопросов нет. Но как именно? Процесс не должен выглядеть криповато и пугать зрителей.

В общем, пойду куда-нибудь в скопление калек и страдальцев, благотворительностью позанимаюсь и эстетичность отработаю. Когда я по городу кошкой шастала, как раз такие гнездилища видела... Начать можно, например, с наркоманов. Они, если что, все спишут на свои глюки, а потом спокойно сторчатся по второму кругу, если захотят.

Оптимальной маскировкой для работы симбиота в конечном итоге комиссия из меня любимой признала световую. Одно дело, когда по пациенту черная жижа ползает, и совсем другое, если она при этом выглядит как жидкое сияние приятного для глаз оттенка. К счастью, люминесценция в собранной мной библиотеке генов нашлась.

Но сползать в особняк Ксавьера все-таки стоит. Не столько за пополнением библиотечки, сколько за чертежами и программами. Я как раз вспомнила, что у них там натуральный голодек имеется. Если паучок таки припрется к Маккою, тот его потащит к Лэндону, а все остальные потом рванут их выручать, можно будет спокойно пошуровать в местных компьютерах.

Внешний жесткий диск я уже купила.


	12. Интерлюдия 5. Информация к размышлению

База данных Щ.И.Т.

Псевдоним: Вспышка

Настоящее имя: Неизвестно

Возраст: Ориентировочно 18-20 лет

Проживает: Неизвестно (предположительно, в пределах Нью-Йорка)

Место рождения: Неизвестно (предположительно, внеземного происхождения)

Способности: Левитация, телекинез высокой точности. Предположительно: смена облика

Первое зарегистрированное проявление: см. Аварии и катастрофы/Малозначительные

Последнее зарегистрированное проявление: см. Человек-Паук/Поимка Морриса Бенча

Статус: Недостаточно данных для принятия решения о вербовке. Рекомендуется дальнейшее наблюдение

Заголовки «Дейли Бьюгл»

НОВАЯ СУПЕРГЕРОИНЯ СПАСАЕТ МИРНЫХ ГРАЖДАН

РОК-ЗВЕЗДА ЭЛИСОН БЛЭР ОТРИЦАЕТ РОДСТВО СО ВСПЫШКОЙ

КОСМИЧЕСКИЕ СИЛЫ НА СЛУЖБЕ ОБЩЕСТВА! ВСПЫШКА В АКВАРИУМЕ

ВОР ПОЙМАН БЛАГОДАРЯ ДВУМ КРАСАВИЦАМ!

ПОХИЩЕННЫЕ ДРАГОЦЕННОСТИ ВОЗВРАЩЕНЫ ВЛАДЕЛЬЦАМ,

ЧЕЛОВЕК-ПАУК ОПРАВДАН

ВСПЫШКА: ГЕРОИНЯ ИЛИ УГРОЗА ОБЩЕСТВУ И СООБЩНИЦА ПАУКА?

БЕЗЫМЯННЫЙ АНГЕЛ ТРУЩОБ

ПОДТВЕРЖДЕН ПЯТНАДЦАТЫЙ СЛУЧАЙ ЧУДЕСНОГО ИСЦЕЛЕНИЯ


	13. Часть 1. Глава 7. Она была актрисою...

И в очередной раз понимаю, что мультипликационное изображение сильно снижает криповатость происходящего. В сериале Миранда выглядела довольно эстетично. На деле же – проиграла бы в конкурсе красоты Дарту Вейдеру из финала третьего эпизода. Мистерио еще не закончил доводить до ума протезы и кресло с системой жизнеобеспечения, вон оно стоит, незаконченное. Кстати, если бы он сам без аквариума внешне походил на Макдермида, а не на молодого Хауэра, иллюзия третьего эпизода получилась бы полной... Ну почти. 

Страшнее всего было то, что насчет сохранившегося фрагмента лица мультсериал не врал. Вот только напоминало оно кусок разбитой кукольной головы на шарике из обугленного мяса. Только крепкие нервы симбиота позволили мне посмотреть на этот ужас с точки зрения врача. Ну да, жуть кромешная. Но восстановлению поддается.

Я отвернулась от стеклянной стены и сгрузила на пол спортивную сумку, от которой пахло в основном едой. Несмотря на то, что калорийные бомбы я тщательно упаковала в контейнеры. С учетом видов запах вызывал скорее тошноту, но Квентин, похоже, притерпелся, а я прекрасно понимаю, что это чисто психическое. И вообще, за время тренировок я с таким живым гнильем наобщалась, что потом в горло лезли только шоколадные батончики.

–Мне можно присутствовать? – вот это и называется настоящей любовью. Все сильнее уважаю этого человека.

–Да. Будете немножко ассистировать. Ей понадобится концентрированный раствор глюкозы, препараты кальция и обезболивающие, у вас есть запас?

–Не совсем легальный.

–Я не до такой степени зациклена на соблюдении закона, – сказала я без тени усмешки. – Если закон мешает нам сделать для нее этот процесс... комфортным, то его можно обойти.

В принципе, я могла бы использовать свои психические силы вместо наркотика, но сомневаюсь, что концентрации хватит. Вернуть потом рецепторы в первозданное состояние намного проще. Теоретически симбиот способен и синтезировать все необходимое, но я сама химию так хорошо не знаю. Еще сляпаю изомер нужного вещества, с совсем другими свойствами, и потрачу при этом больше сил, чем нужно, чтобы сходить и купить что надо. С генетическим конструктором почему-то работать проще. Или я наловчилась уже? 

–Она уже приходила в себя, – да уж, воли к жизни этой женщине отсыпали целый товарный состав. – Я собрал автоматический дозатор, чтобы этого больше не происходило, пока я не закончу с протезами.

–Возможно, придется его подрегулировать. С ростом тела будет расти и необходимая доза, – я вытащила из сумки большую пачку мини-сникерсов, способную из модели сделать корову в кратчайшие сроки. – Сейчас подготовлюсь и вхожу. Переодевайтесь пока в стерильное. И еще... подключите это к динамику. Мне так будет проще работать.

Плееры сейчас, конечно, не такие, как я в своем мире привыкла, но залить туда несколько альбомов вполне реально. Тащить септические наушники к больной я, разумеется, не собиралась. Это на симбиоте патогенная микрофлора не живет, а все постороннее лучше оставить за порогом.

Халат, перчатки, маска, шапочка... как настоящий врач, да. В трущобы-то я ходила под монашку прикинутой, чтобы точно за глюк приняли. Тут условия другие. Итак, первые аккорды «Pain Is So Close to Pleasure». Вхожу. Впереди весь остаток дня, ночь и немножко утра, как минимум на треть работы должно хватить. Можно и быстрее, но тогда придется слезть с тела Лесли.

Да и – ненавижу иногда себя за этот прагматизм, – но так будет лучше. Слишком легко полученный результат ценится меньше.

Сияющие нити тянутся от моих ладоней к обожженным мышцам, залитым каким-то незнакомым составом. Кожу нарастить легко, но сначала я проникну внутрь тела, подновлю органы, уберу повреждения... долгий, муторный процесс, с двумя перерывами на пожрать, хотя Бек как следует позаботился об этом обрубке. Интересно, какая компания продала ему всю эту медтехнику? Явно ж не на легальном рынке брал. Надо будет спросить.

Так, с требухой и костями закончили, теперь потихоньку выходим на поверхность. Регенерация мышц, хрящей, жировой прослойки, кожи... Вытертая после моей работы Миранда напоминает мне торс куклы с головой, раскрашенный и готовый к дальнейшей сборке. Зато теперь можно отключить большую часть аппаратуры. И разбудить пациентку.

Квентин сначала протестует. Я его понимаю, в принципе. Работа далеко не закончена. Но Миранде нужно поесть и слезать с иглы, иначе завтра опять придется лезть во внутренние органы. Лучше я сегодня посмотрю, как они работают после моего вмешательства, пока часть моих клеток еще внутри.

–Ей может не хватить сил для выращивания конечностей, – честно говорю я. Ну вот интуитивно чувствую, что для этого должно жрать не только мое тело, а и пациентка тоже. Нормально причем, внутривенного будет недостаточно.

Нет, конечно, вообще я могу ее прошить генами Логана, и все само отрастет. Но таких доработок мне не заказывали. И, кстати, его материал у меня, кажется, отсутствует. Точно, в библиотечке нет. Тогда в мусорке были бритвенные станки Саммерса и Лебо. И какой-то женский, Грозы, кажется. Надо было все-таки там все окурки перещупать... может, и Росомахины бы нашлись. 

–А если донорские? – так, чувствую, тела продаются в том же неизвестном мне магазинчике. Есть повод пошопиться. Но потом.

–Дольше получится. Послушайте, я вам обещала, что у нее будет свое тело. Давайте ее спросим, хочет она ходить на чужих ногах? – запрещенный прием, но Квентин купился. Перенес полуготовую пациентку на нормальную коечку, задрапировал чистой простыней, отключил капельницу с наркотой. Потом снова поставим, нормальное обезболивающее, но пока у нее ничего болеть не должно. Разве что фантомно.

На фоне тихонько играла «Kind of Magic». Я осторожно придерживала Уилсон за ключицу, пока Мистерио поправлял надетый на ее лысую голову рыжий парик. Ну правильно, волосяные луковицы я восстановила, но активирую их чуть позже. Пусть уже сейчас смотрится нормально.

–Где я? – о, все же связки нужно чуть подправить. Хотя нет, сначала дам воды. Полстакана как не бывало. – Я не чувствую ни рук, ни ног! Что случилось?

–Несчастный случай, – ответила я. Квентин молчал. – Не беспокойтесь, все обратимо. Ваш друг заинтересовал меня, мисс Уилсон. И помог вам дожить до нашей с вами встречи. Мистер Бек, дайте зеркало.

–Может, не надо? – попытался возразить он, но повиновался почти сразу. Зеркальце было небольшим, как раз чтобы разглядеть лицо. Насколько я знаю женщин, для того, чтобы на первых порах успокоиться, этого хватит.

Потом настанет более трудная стадия. Но я думаю, Мистерио ее пройдет. Будь он не настолько благороден, как я думаю, выставил бы другие условия.

И я не пошла бы ему навстречу. Пусть Миранда в каноне и не была образцом добродетели, никто не заслуживает участи «подушки» для утех. Но в реалистичной версии нарисованного мира встречаются настоящие, чистые и нечернушные чувства. Я знаю, что не ошибаюсь, я читала мысли Бека. Я очень надеюсь, что он не уникален.

–Весь этот комплекс был создан, чтобы поддерживать вашу жизнь, – продолжила я обработку. Почти без телепатического принуждения. – Легальная медицина, увы, не настолько хорошо развита...

Добиться понимания в итоге удалось. Немаловажную роль сыграло то, что Миранда очень хорошо рассмотрела себя, разглядела практически пропавшие признаки старения... и заодно вспомнила сам взрыв. Дурой она не была, прекрасно понимала, что после такого выжить – уже чудо. А уродом не остаться – запредельное везение. И у этого везения есть имя.

От левой руки у нее сохранился обрубок почти до локтя. Именно его я сегодня и дорастила до первозданного состояния, предупредив, что остальными конечностями займусь вечерком. Ибо устала и сидеть тут сутки напролет не могу.

Если бы Миранда не вгрызалась в остывшую пиццу, взятую специально для нее, может, возражения и поступили бы. Но я не собиралась оставаться, даже если бы заранее попросила Майю меня прикрыть. Этим двоим нужно немного времени наедине. Именно сейчас, когда работа не закончена.

Уходя, я выключила плеер. После «Show Must Go On» там в плейлисте была «Too Much Love Will Kill You». Не тот настрой для такого романтического момента.

Оглянувшись, я увидела, как Квентин целует ее испачканные пальцы, и ощутила что-то вроде удовлетворения. Миранда прощает его, хотя большая часть вины за случившееся лежала именно на создателе косячных спецэффектов. Или это только он и тот суд так считают, а на деле виновных было больше? В любом случае, она принимает всю эту ненормальную ситуацию в целом, и ее устраивают мои правила игры. Миранда еще не любит, но уже близка к тому.

Это определенно стало изменением к лучшему. Маленький шаг для меня – и огромный для двоих людей, погибавших по оригинальному сценарию.

Я постараюсь, чтобы таких изменений стало больше.


	14. Часть 1. Глава 8. Из сетки календаря выхвачен день

Домой я добралась быстро, и практически сразу завалилась спать. Кошку даже подзывать не пришлось – сама запрыгнула, устроилась поверх одеяла и начала топтаться. Я переместилась на нее, и мне сразу же стало в разы приятнее. Все-таки коты людей воспринимают как дышащую теплокровную мебель... со всеми вытекающими. А правильные симбиоты? Не знаю, честно говоря. Я-то неправильная, и на нормальном человеке еще не сидела. Что до моего попадания было – не в счет. Частичное вмешательство в живые организмы с доводкой их до mint condition, что в переводе означает «мухи не валялись», – тоже все-таки другое. Даже если человек при этом в сознании и с восхищением смотрит на твои действия.

Я свернулась калачиком и задумалась о Миранде. Нет, что мне понадобится одна-две ночи для завершения шедевра, и так понятно. Но после этого мисс Уилсон надо вернуть в мир реальный, а как это покруче обставить, еще нужно додумать. Приблизительно я это представляла как своего рода спектакль по мотивам «Рип ван Винкля». Провалы во времени в этой реальности случались, вполне естественные причем. Их даже изучают и пытаются воссоздавать. Можно спионерить чертежи опытной установки и подорвать ее где-нибудь в безлюдном месте, чтобы остались фиксируемые следы. Можно ничего не делать, желающие и так найдут какие-нибудь подходящие под их теории флюктуации. Или убедят себя в том, что нашли. В этом люди везде одинаковы, хоть у меня на родине, хоть здесь.

Да... одинаковы. Ложь – самый распространенный материал для фундаментов и под красивые теории, и под красивые отношения. Ложь, молчание, да еще иррациональность. Последнюю используют и как элемент вспомогательный, и как замену, потому что можно и иррационально лгать, и молчать, и быть честным даже тогда, когда это не может не закончиться плохо. Полная честность вообще никогда не бывает рациональной, сдается мне. Точнее, всегда сдавалось, когда я была обычным человеком, живущим среди обычных же людей, самых страшных хищников Земли.

Теперь я – Чебурашка, то есть, большая черная кляксина с кучей полезных способностей. И что-то мой человеческий опыт к этому положению плоховато подходит. Чужой, почерпнутый из дневников Лесли, чуть лучше. Или мне просто так кажется? Тяжелое наследие Паркера, не говоря уж о других мутантах, чьи силы я прививала носителю? Да нет, это антинаучно, мне кажется. Ближе к Российской академии естественных наук, чем к фантастическим допущениям, реализованным в марвелверсе.

Просто я немного пожила в нормальных условиях, вот и все, не нужно усложнять. Да, это и есть нормальные условия – крыша над головой, никакой обязаловки, интересные занятия, приносящие видимую пользу. Сам не заметишь, как захочется не просто защищать место своего обитания, но и активно причинять добро кому-нибудь из ближних. Потому что невозможно не делиться тем, чего у тебя в избытке. Крошки сыплются, так сказать, а внешне – ну да, смотрится красиво, смелое сердце врага не боится и друга не бросит в биде. Именно в биде, как я переделала еще в начальной школе.

Случись настоящая беда, тогда покровы и раскроются, станет ясно, у кого хватает силы духа и как надолго. Я не Паркер, если меня довести до непереводимого состояния «мама, роди меня обратно», могу и тентаклей махнуть, и съебаться. Другое дело, что у симбиота запас прочности приличный. И воспоминаний о том, как было хорошо и хотелось всех любить в неизвращенной форме, на какое-то время хватит, чтобы восстанавливались нервные клетки.

Но старая рациональная Катя никуда не делась. Расчувствовалась – да. Умилилась – неоднократно. И все же вот она я, сижу на кошке и пытаюсь поспать. Тело Лесли размеренно дышит, отделенное от меня одеялом, кошка мнет его лапами, Катя Банина думает, как жить дальше. Рецепт долгой красивой жизни известен: нужно залегендироваться, подойдет любое крыло с нужной репутацией.

Вот только тянет-то меня под зеленое. Или под зеленый плащ, который один человек еще даже не надел, как и железную маску. Хватит ли творений Мистерио и моих возможностей, чтобы получить их покровительство? Нельзя заявить о себе, почти ничего из себя не представляя. Закон жизни. А Foster’s я не пью, хотя в продаже видела.

Кошка улеглась в позе сфинкса и задремала. Ушла в сон и я, понимая, что нужно перезагрузить мозги. Вот только сон получился каким-то слишком насыщенным. Не привычный мне кошачий, а скорее человеческий. Яркий и альтернативный.

Во сне Лесли была жива. Я видела ее лицо над собой – без шрама, который ей оставил на память заигравшийся в ковбоев и индейцев соседский пацан. У этой девушки была совсем другая история за спиной и более твердый характер, но я все же пересеклась именно с ней. Во сне я как бы вспомнила, что у нас не получилось в реальности, и захотела переиграть. Поэтому не сопротивлялась, когда она неуверенно протянула ко мне руки. Позволила ей взять контроль и дала все силы, которые могла подарить носителю.

Перед этим я отвергла других желающих – а их было много... Сначала обычные люди, потом мутанты. Я пила их силы, чтобы дожить до следующей пробы, и стекала обратно в контейнер. Надолго оставалась только на Магните, отдав ему контроль и помогая во всем, но в итоге он снял меня. Не испугался, просто с некоторыми его силами я оказалась плохо совместима. Во сне я почему-то не работала над своими уязвимостями. Не сообразила, что могу. Слишком обстановка вокруг отличалась от привычных историй по комиксам.

В моем сне Леншерр стал главой всех мутантов Земли. Никакого Ксавьера не было и в помине. Возможно, поэтому все и сложилось так странно. Непрекращающаяся война между мутантами и людьми. Лесли, как носитель, оказалась на стороне Магнита... правда, не только носитель. Еще и близкий родственник. Во сне я имела возможность сравнить их гены. Так получилось, что свою племянницу он нашел даже раньше, чем дочь и сына, которых искал целенаправленно. Сидя на Магните, совсем не похожем на Гэндальфа, я знала то же, что и он. Что его новорожденную сестру отправили в газовую камеру и сожгли тело.

Это оказалось неправдой. Гидра сохранила потенциально сильного мутанта. Точнее, сохранил конкретный человек, а после него не осталось записей. Только дети, родной и двое приемных. Русский мальчик Дима, выживший после испытаний ущербной версии сыворотки Райнштайна-Эрскина, и девочка, получившая имя Ангелика. Девочка выросла, стала женой старшего приемного брата, родила дочь и погибла в начавшейся войне, как и многие люди, чей генетический статус показался кому-то неприемлемым.

Магнит таких спасал. Искал способ дать им силы. От меня узнал, что теоретически это возможно даже с обычными людьми делать, но я это как его собственную идею провела. В итоге он решил попробовать для этого меня использовать. Слишком отчаянная была ситуация, чтобы вдумчиво исследовать другие пути. Эссекс был совсем на другом фронте.

Мы с Лесли не смогли переломить ход войны. Только выжить какое-то время. На переднем краю, рука об руку с Вандой... а потом все кончилось, и я проснулась не среди перелопаченной взрывами земли, а на родной и любимой кошке. Потрясла ее головой, спрыгнула на пол, добежала до ванной, открыла лапой кран, и только налакавшись как следует воды поняла, что это был не сон.

Была такая серия в «Людях-Икс». «Значение одного человека». Про мир, где Ксавьера убили в далеком прошлом, но потом все исправили. Так что, получается, у меня воспоминания о временной петле остались? Наверное потому, что я попаданка...

Хотя хер с ней, со временной петлей. Их там в мультике было штуки четыре, если не больше, там Кейбл вечно туда-сюда шастал, еще Квакер этот, который Бишоп... Меня больше другое интересует. Нашла, блин, себе хороший беспроблемный носитель, называется!

Выключив воду, я устроилась в раковине. Кошке стало неприятно, так что я быстренько втянула в себя лишнюю воду. Да уж, может, так на кисе и остаться? А Миранда? Они там с Мистерио меня ждут... И ждут – именно Лесли. Потому что я, дура ненормальная, решила, что ее жизнь мне отлично подходит в качестве стартовой позиции.

И если я брошу ее тело здесь, а сама смоюсь на кошке, помимо гарантированного инфаркта у тети Сони и того, что мама Лесли жутко расстроится, еще сорвется куча хороших планов...

В моем сознании снова прозвучали слова носителя из сна: «Ради того, чтобы стать полезной и защитить вас всех, я пойду на все, дядя». Вот прямо вижу, как она тянет ко мне руки. Хороший человек, еще не ставший мутантом, но уже ненавидящий всяких сволочей, не дающих жить окружающим...

Тяжело вздохнув, как могут только толстые мягкие кисы, я прыгнула на бортик ванны и сползла на пол. На негнущихся лапах дошла до кровати. Тело на ней... ну, теоретически жизнеспособно. Года через два, если как следует заниматься, сможет что-то там говорить и само ходить. По оптимистическим подсчетам, с участием спецов Гидры. Если папочка Лесли действительно там одна из голов. Но самой Лесли эта оболочка уже не станет никогда, максимум – марионеткой местных нацистов. И Магнит о племяшке не узнает. А он довольно неплохой человек тут. Даже на альтернативной войне не оскотинился. Жалко его. И маму Лесли жалко.

Ладно, черт с этой Санта-Барбарой, в которую я по незнанию влезла. Решила остаться, так остаюсь. Все равно этот мир от меня никуда не денется, придется на ком-то сидеть и спасать его от разных гадов. Помню я, какой тут в будущем возможен раскардаш, а дожить-то я до него доживу... Симбиоты вообще-то долгожители, особенно на мутированном носителе. Да, кстати насчет вариантов будущего. Некоторые из них мне совсем не нравятся, а оттуда всякие личности лезут и тут шороху наводят.

В моем списке дел появился пункт «Поймать Кейбла, обвязать красной ленточкой и вручить Дэдпулу, если он тут уже завелся». Но это как-нибудь потом, а сегодня вечером я иду отращивать Миранде недостающие конечности. Заодно заберу у Мистерио первый взнос – «исчезалку». Конечно, это далеко не мантия-невидимка, просто своего рода голографический трехмерный снимок окружающего пространства на небольшом куполе, под которым можно спрятаться. Если подойти очень близко или руками махать, получится нащупать. Зато против камер и взгляда издали – работает просто зашибись. 

Только сначала маме позвоню. А то что-то ее сегодня слышно не было. Неужели дядя Дима-Хамелеон не нашел лучшего укрытия, чем ее домик в Солсбери? Кстати говоря, Лесли-то его в детстве видела. Даже в дневнике писала. Это он ее спас тогда от ретивых соседских детей. И похвалил за то, что не орала, а то бы эти идиоты не перепугались сами от вида крови и не удрали, а продолжили бы свои ролевые игрища. Думаю, скажи он тогда девятилетней девочке, которую вез швы накладывать, кто он на самом деле, Лесли захотелось бы стать не врачом или инженером, а наемником.

Все-таки привязалась я к ней. И то, на что я насмотрелась в альтернативном настоящем, эту привязку только усилило. Может, даже хорошо, что при любом раскладе нам теперь друг от друга не деться. А дедушку-нациста я как-нибудь переживу. В прошлой жизни у меня, согласно семейным преданиям, такой прадед был. По материнской линии.

Другое дело, что теплых чувств я к Красному Черепу, лично мне напоминающему одного несимпатичного персонажа Баркера, технически испытывать не могу. Только легкое злорадство при мысли о том, как он отреагирует, узнав, что его любимый родной сынок женился на еврейке. Из-за им же, залупой конской, разведенной конспирации. Надо будет не забыть поздравить с этим дедулю.

А пока есть время до вечера – посижу на форумах и порисую. Спать что-то больше не тянет. О, кстати, надо посмотреть, что из моих любимых анимех в этом мире вышло. Заодно подтяну немецкий, а то англоверсии, помнится мне, сильно коверкали в переводе. 


	15. Часть 1. Глава 9. Мордасти на горизонте

Пока я искала, где бы скачать немецкие сабы к первым сезонам «Сейлор Мун», нашла очень знакомые русские. Пришлось брать, что дают. Заодно заказала в онлайн-магазине четыре сезона на дисках в оригинале – в развалах коробок и книжек они, увы, не обнаружились. Зато нашлись все вышедшие на данный момент тома «Диких карт», изрядно почитанные, а я-то думала, что они ближе к концу девяностых были написаны... Черта с два, год назад издали финальную, судя по всему, книгу, перевода которой я в руках не держала. Название последней части в оригинале заставило похихикать. Прямо-таки прогноз на то, кто в недалеком будущем последовательно заселится в Белый Дом. Хотя тут у нас Келли вместо Клинтона, может, и без Обамы с Трампом обойдутся. Насчет семейки Бушей я иллюзий не питаю. Старший в этом таймлайне уже отметился.

Книги я разложила сверху, чтобы не забыть перечитать. Руки, правда, тянулись открыть первый томик и приникнуть к творчеству Мартина с Желязны (эх, поздно я сюда попала! Вот бы на годик раньше, спасла бы человека...). Но я понимала, что в таком случае очнусь где-нибудь ближе к полуночи. А на конец дня у меня были кое-какие планы.

Добрые хакеры с форума выложили в доступ для зарегистрированных членов рабочую следилку за электронной почтой. Копирует пароли, отсылает на ящик, который я специально создала для этой цели. Вот только у членистоногого дома нет компьютера. Он университетскими пользуется, наивное летнее дитя. Значит, придется заехать за Майей. Вместе с кисой. Я ее неплохо натренировала вставлять и вынимать дискеты. С сидюками и внешним жестким без моего непосредственного присутствия еще есть проблемы, но троян маленький, на дискету умещается. Намного сложнее будет мне.

Ну, не сдавала Катя Банина на права никогда в жизни. За рулем сидела, да, но в далеком детстве и на коленях у папули. Я уже упоминала о его чувстве юмора? Наверное, ему очень смешным казалось наблюдать, как ребенок, еле дотягивающийся до педалей, пытается ехать по раздолбанной гравийке. Пока я чуть в кювет не улетела, следуя проложенной каким-то трактором колеей.

Правила я прочла, где в моем автомобиле газ, где тормоз, запомнила... Ладно, дальше постараюсь выехать на рефлексах симбиота. Если натянуть его на волосы, можно смотреть назад и по бокам куда лучше, чем позволяют зеркала. Главное, чтобы он при этом оставался незаметным для стороннего наблюдателя. Что ж, изобразим причесочку под Тимошенко. Всегда можно сказать, что это шиньон.

В итоге проблема возникла только одна. Мне пришлось держать глаза Лесли закрытыми, потому что информация от видящих волос немного с ними конфликтовала. Впрочем, темные очки спрятали этот факт от посторонних. Я въехала на стоянку у ESU, выдохнула и медленно прокралась к свободному месту. Их было несколько, слава яйцам, хотя на мой взгляд, под конец учебного дня должно оставаться больше.

И вот тут удача мне изменила. Я зацепила зеркало чьего-то драндулета, тот взвыл, и незнакомый мужской голос неподалеку проорал нечто нецензурное.

Осторожно открыв дверь, я вылезла наружу. Уф, все не так уж и плохо. Сотни баксов за ущерб должно хватить. Я же кошелек не забыла? Ага, вот он. Так, кошка, быстро наружу и вон в тот корпус, довольно знакомо выглядящий, а я разберусь с пострадавшим.

–Эй, крошка, ты таким образом хотела со мной познакомиться? – качок выглядел не так уж и плохо, но я все равно сделала вид, что снимаю очки (они мягко втянулись в рукав) и продемонстрировала шрам.

–Прошу прощения, – предельно мягким тоном сказала я, пересчитывая купюры, – этого хватит на новое зеркало?

–Крошка, забей, давай лучше я тебя угощу, – не подействовало. Похоже, моя платежеспособность перевесила дефекты. – Или, может быть, в кино? У меня есть билеты на «Barb Wire».

–О господи, – хотелось выругаться покруче, но чувствую, меня бы не поняли. Похоже, этот яркий представитель вида одноизвилистых с кем-то поспорил, что склеит первую встречную. И если бы не мой огрех, пострадала бы вон та симпатичная блондинка в очках. – Мистер...

–Томпсон. Флеш Томпсон.

–Хорошо, что не Гордон, – я поискала взглядом Майю. Тщетно. – Послушайте, мне правда жаль, что я повредила вашу машину.

–Флеш, девушка намекает, что ей не хочется смотреть на Памелу Андерсон в твоей компании, – а вот этот голос я знаю.

–Паркер, не лезь!

–Фелиция бортанула нас обоих ради непризнанного наследника Дракулы, может, перестанем ругаться? Ведешь себя, как подросток, – а сам-то... Впрочем, я не собираюсь пока комментировать. Вместо этого я молча засунула наконец найденный портрет Франклина под дворник машины Флеша. Киса тем временем по запаху искала свободный кабинет с компьютером. Пока попадались только занятые. Наконец кошка просочилась в свободный компьютерный класс и запрыгнула на ближайший стол. Я чувствовала, как она играет с мышью, пробуждая брошенный невыключенным комп, как сует дискету в горизонтальный блок... все, вирус пошел. К счастью, местные компы объединены в сеть.

В следующее мгновение кисе пришлось сливаться со столом и медленно сползать на пол. Вошел многодетный папа-Ящер. Блин. Ну вот что ему тут надо, свой комп в ремонте, что ли? Я скомандовала кисе укрыться в дальнем углу у потолка и по возможности проследить за тем, что будет делать однорукий. Дискету он, похоже, не заметил. Троян тоже грузился без внешних проявлений, спасибо его неведомому создателю. Никаких морд на весь экран, просто аккуратное копирование паролей, формирование списка и отсылка на почту.

Возле меня же интеллект мощно подавил свою противоположность. Паркер с подоспевшей кавалерией в лице той очкастенькой убедил Томпсона взять деньги и оставить меня в покое. Потом нелогично начал убеждать меня, что вся колымага Флеша этой суммы не стоит.

Коннорс в это время что-то вбивал в компьютер. Сбоку от текста крутился ролик с делящимися клетками, это я еще в силах опознать. Ага, судя по всему, он или себе, или Пауку сегодня настроение испортит. Точнее, глядя на это безобразие кошачьим глазом, сказать не могу.

Ну вот почему Паркер такой придурок? Я же дала ему если не совет, то информацию... Спокойно, Симбиа, спокойно. Вон и Майя из соседнего корпуса выходит. Наконец можно отмереть и помахать ей, пока тут без меня судьбу моих денег решают.

–Лесли, что случилось? – естественно, подруга не могла не привлечь мое внимание.

–Попробовала восстановить навыки вождения. Пока собрала только одно зеркало, – я развела руками. – Но думаю, это не последнее. Может, ты сядешь за руль?

–Не надо так себя принижать... Эй, ты же Томпсон? – она переключилась на жертву моей неуклюжести. – Ты вроде на поле точнее действуешь, так какого черта так косо машину поставил? Лесли только недавно из больницы выписали, нашел до кого докопаться!

–Майя, ну хватит. Я виновата, – пришлось уклоняться от попытки вернуть мне деньги. Тем временем Коннорс наконец-то свалил, киса спрыгнула на стол и побежала забирать дискету. – Просто хотела решить дело миром.

Спор продолжился в новом составе, Паркер улизнул – я заметила, что прыгнул в кусты, похоже, сейчас переоденется и рванет к профессору, – а киса успела вернуться и слиться с задним сиденьем. В конце концов я закрыла тему, согласившись принять в качестве сдачи те два билета в кино, которыми Флеш пытался меня соблазнить. Туда мы с Майей и отправились. Подруга всю дорогу отвлекала меня, восхищаясь прической, но, к счастью, обошлось без новых царапин на бедном фордике.

Как ни странно, фильм мне понравился. В прошлой жизни не смотрела, знала лишь, что его хреново перевели, начиная с названия («Не называй меня малышкой», серьезно?). И в прокате он вроде как провалился, а жаль. На диске точно куплю, пусть в коллекции будет. Майе понравилось меньше, но она особо на экран не смотрела. Рассказывала про свои результаты. Как я поняла, денег хватило впритык на обсчет, на экспериментальную модель уже не, а грант на предметные исследования пока условно выбил только Ящер. Но Майя не отчаивается и уверена, что прототипом кого-нибудь заинтересует. Например, Осборна, который давно уже их универ подкармливает. Я сказала, что большинство бизнесменов типа него схватятся только за изобретение, имеющее оборонное значение. После чего подруга рассмеялась и сказала, что на модели выявила изъян – готовый результат имеет все шансы превращать растения в живые бомбы.

Мы немного поизощрялись в вариантах, кому можно подсовывать такие взрывастые цветочки, и пришли к выводу, что ими только террористов прельстить можно. Ну, или спецслужбы. Потом я неосмотрительно подумала вслух, что можно было бы попробовать разработать аналог для людей. «И продать японцам или на Ближний Восток», – немедленно подхватила Майя. Но я заметила, что она задумалась. Придется ей еще денег подкинуть. Если опять в казино потащит... главное, чтобы не подозрительно выглядело. Правда, у Лесли через пару месяцев совершеннолетие. Значит, можно будет сунуться в Атлантик-Сити, где меня еще не видели.

Конечно, можно раздобыть бабло и другими способами, но оно будет либо нелегальным, либо отягощенным лишними обязательствами. Как хорошо, что до откровений из временной петли я не подумала о папочке Лесли в качестве источника инвестиций. О, он бы с радостью проинвестировал и на работу взял. Гидре такое только дай, наворотят дел покруче обиженного придурка из кино и его Ассоциации Истинных Маньяков. Кстати, она здесь, кажется, тоже есть. И если мне склероз не изменяет, то подчиняется тому приспешнику Мандарина, который мозг гэбистский в баночке с лапками. Или местной престарелой версии Хаммера? Вот не помню... Надо будет проверить.

Однако вечер я посвятила не поискам информации об АИМ, а копанию в электронной почте Паркера. Все-таки он не такой уж глупый мальчик. Создал фейкомыло Паука, нашел адрес в новой статье, написал Маккою о своей проблеме. Ответ даже получил, я его скопировала. Хэнк не стал ставить диагноз по тексту и фото, а предложил встретиться, так что в особнячок Ксавьера Человек-Паук канонично вламываться не будет. Чувствую, из-за этого ему тогда в обследовании и отказали, а не потому, что лысый мозгоклюй мутантов «учит, но не лечит».

Но, как бы Маккою ни было интересно поизучать неогенные мутации на живом примере, к Лэндону он рано или поздно за консультацией обратится. Кстати говоря... а ведь у этого ученого-еще-не-копченого тоже есть электронная почта.

Быстренько заведя еще один одноразовый ящик, я отправила с него короткое хулиганское письмо. С бородатым анекдотом про мужика, который осиновым колом убил соседа, поэтому решил, что тот был вампиром. И просьбой обдумать данный логический ляп. Герберта сейчас, кажется, Домовой шантажирует. Так что вряд ли письмо с незнакомого адреса будет отметено как спам. Прочтет. Подумает ли – не мое дело. Все равно ничего сделать не успеет. У него там готового мутагена, теоретически смертельного для носителей активного Х-фактора и крайне неприятного для обыкновенных хомосапых, и так целый бассейн. Не в канализацию же сольет.

Нет, если бы знал, что там живет, давно слил бы, подозреваю. Но в каноне он послал вооруженных гадов за подопытными к особняку Ксавьера, он же Ксавье, он же Завьер, смотря как произносить. То есть, в знакомое место, где обитает его добрый синий друг. Что многое говорит о сволочизме товарища Лэндона, хотя на фоне прочих аргументов – так, вишенка на тортике. А тортик – размером с ту самую колбу-бассейн типового суперзлодейского формата. И я очень надеюсь, что лететь в эту колбу он будет, твердо осознавая последствия.

Из этого всего проистекает один технический вывод – сегодня ночью мне таки придется закончить с Мирандой. Потому что, возможно, уже завтра начнутся страсти-мордасти по мутантам. А, значит, придется наведаться в гости к профессору Икс-Игрек-И краткое, поиграть в прятки с телепатом, умудрившимся не заметить на собственном приусадебном участке группу враждебно настроенных лиц, и этой самой группой... Уже предвкушаю. Немножко становится страшно, но это ж я для благого дела – экономии моих не бесконечных ресурсов.

Очень надеюсь, что те два KFC по пути еще работают. А, и еще на то, что Ночной Змей уже в особняке. Телепортация меня привлекает почти так же сильно, как и голографические технологии. Не умей я летать, привлекала бы еще сильнее. Сегодня я окончательно убедилась, что водить машину – это не мое. От слова «совсем».


	16. Интерлюдия 6. Супер-супер сила у тебя внутри - всех бесить красиво прям на раз-два-три

«Брэнд Корпорейшн», подставная компания, спонсируемая Амбалом

Проблем с Домовым, вычислившим, что Герберт Лэндон тратит деньги преступного авторитета нецелевым образом, и так было вполне достаточно. Неведомый шутник (явно тот же Хобгоблин!), приславший на почту анекдот с нехорошим намеком, окончательно (с девяносто девяти процентов до ста) укрепил ученого в идее отдать гаду чемодан, полный взрывчатки, детонирующей при открытии крышки. Никто не станет разбираться, если сумасшедший бомбист подорвется, верно? Герберт немного боялся лишь, что чемодан откроют при нем. Это было слабым местом плана, с трудом обходимым. Но придумывать другой план времени уже не было.

Лэндона всегда это раздражало в себе самом. Он был способен на гениальные открытия, но в них всегда находился какой-то изъян, недоработка, мешающая двигаться дальше, сводящая результат к неудаче. Решение могло выглядеть идеальным, таким изящным и всеобъемлющим, но только на бумаге или слайде... и обиднее всего, что это касалось дела всей его жизни.

Средством, уничтожающим мутантов, он давно бредил, с тех самых пор, как его коллега Хэнк Маккой в своем стремлении излечиться окончательно превратил себя в отвратительное животное. О, будь только готовое лекарство безвредным для нормальных людей, Герберт давно постарался бы пустить его по водопроводным трубам и очистить человечество от этой мерзости! Увы, даже последняя версия, теоретически способная заставить мутированный организм быстро погибнуть от саморазрушения, на чистый действовала не менее пугающе. Не убивала на месте, нет, но вызывала сбои в ДНК, аналогичные проклятым мутациям. Даже более сильные, чем «естественная» – нет, противоестественная мутация.

Вообще-то именно это свойство прототипа Лэндон использовал, показывая его действие Амбалу на клеточных препаратах. Фиск впечатлился, выделил немного денег, дал лабораторию. Но довести методику до ума не вышло. Что ж, по крайней мере, хватило реактивов на то, чтобы провести опыт с живым мутантом. Если Домовой взлетит на воздух, будет нетрудно успокоить Амбала и получить еще немного денег на дальнейшие исследования. Лекарство просто нужно довести до идеала, верно? А затем... нет, так далеко он не загадывал. Если Фиск таки узнает, что армии отвратительных мутантов ему не видать, за шкуру Лэндона не дадут и цента. Вряд ли Амбал будет оплачивать производство средства от уродов. Он, может, и сам мутант? Нормальный человек не должен быть таким жирным. И Домовой этот – явно урод, раз такую маску носит.

Герберту смутно представлялось, что облагодетельствованное человечество его защитит, превознесет, и никто не посмеет навредить спасителю. Нужно только довести дело до конца. Мутанты – это же болезнь, что бы там ни несли политики в последнее время. Болезнь человечества, раковая опухоль, которую нужно вырезать и уничтожить. Иначе никак. Они – живые люди? Да, но ведь они же страдают от того, во что превратились. Если их никак не получается излечить, вернув человеческий облик, то пусть лучше умрут. Так будет только милосерднее. 

Жаль, что не все люди это понимают. Вот ассистентка, как там бишь ее зовут, та согласна, что против мутантов все средства хороши. Уже второе их поколение достигло половой зрелости. Они же будут плодить таких же отвратительных уродов! Если бы их хотя бы стерилизовали... Нет, это полумера. Даже посадить их в клетки – полумера. Совершенно недостаточная.

Теперь главное – не сказать что-нибудь из этого на конференции. Только парламентская лексика и чертова политкорректность. И не отступать от тезисов, которые подготовит ассистентка.

Но для начала – закончить бомбу-чемоданчик. Это, в отличие от доклада, никому поручить нельзя. Сам, все сам.

Школа для одаренных детей профессора Ксавье

Смешно как-то входить через дверь, будучи одетым в супергеройский костюм. Но снимать маску, пусть и перед людьми, не знающими Питера Паркера в лицо, Человек-Паук не хотел. И вообще, неуютно здесь как-то, даже с учетом приглашения от одного из местных обитателей. Может быть, днем было бы спокойнее. Но здесь все-таки школа, и это значило бы попасться на глаза десяткам детей-мутантов. После отбоя их наверняка будет поменьше.

–Привет, красавчик, – за вычетом оригинальной прически и зачем-то надетых в помещении длинных перчаток, девушка выглядела вполне нормальной. И очень привлекательной. Причем явно совершеннолетней, хоть и слишком молодой для преподавательницы. – Что ты здесь... затеваешь?

–Меня пригласил доктор Маккой, – честно ответил Питер, стараясь дышать ровно. Красавица имела самое слабое представление о личном пространстве. – На консультацию. А ты здесь учишься?

–Типа того. Я Шельма, – ее рука прочно прописалась на его плече. – Будем знакомы, Человек-Паук. Друзья Зверя – и мои друзья. Правда, я не знала, что ты тоже мутант...

–Так получилось, – Паркер усиленно старался не думать на тему «почему все встреченные мной девушки-мутантки – такие сексуальные, и кто из них симпатичнее – Вспышка или эта Шельма». Не то чтобы это была неприятная тема, но он сюда пришел по совсем другому делу. – Несчастный случай.

–Эй, отстань от нее, – рыжий длинноволосый мужчина со странными глазами уже больше походил на образ мутанта из газет. Кажется, его называли Гамбитом.

–Еще вопрос, кто к кому пристает, – Питер по возможности вежливо отодвинулся от Шельмы. – Это твой парень?

–Он так думает, – девушка хихикнула. – Реми, это приятель Зверя, не лезь к нему.

–Давай тогда я его провожу, – Гамбит умело вклинился между ней и Пауком. – Хэнк засел в подвале и, похоже, забыл, что пригласил гостя. А я как раз иду в Комнату Опасностей, мне по пути. Или хочешь со мной?

–Почему бы и нет, – Шельма пожала плечами. – Сегодня по телевизору ничего интересного.

Судя по тому, как вспыхнуло перед этим паучье чутье, прогулка в компании одного члена «Людей Икс» могла закончиться не слишком удачно. Нет, все-таки это место Пауку совсем не по душе. Но другого выхода нет. Здесь ему могут помочь, и ради этого стоит потерпеть неприязнь рыжего мутанта с французским акцентом. 


	17. Часть 1. Глава 10. Это же так просто - мОзги не ебать!

Я почесала задней лапой ухо. Блох и клещей не наблюдаю, значит – кто-то вспоминает. Наверное, Миранда, надеюсь, с благодарностью. Тело ее я до ума довела. Пусть обкатывает, Квентин поможет. Как он на готовый результат смотрел... я думала, простыня загорится. Вообще-то я ей кое-какие шмотки купила, но чувствую, примерит их она только завтра. Или послезавтра. В общем, дала я людям медовую недельку, потом уже заявлюсь с мыслями насчет камбэка. И, если повезет, идеями по улучшению голографических иллюзий. Больше мистера Бека мне поражать пока что нечем, а надо.

Нет, серьезно, кто б на меня с таким светом в глазах попялился... Не на кошачье тело, конечно, а на человеческое. Хотя желания усиливаются, именно когда я подолгу на кисе сижу. Даже начинаю мысленно перебирать кандидатов. Реми Лебо – занят, Виктор фон Дум – наверное, тоже пока занят, к Старку – очередь до горизонта, ради меня вряд ли подвинет, даже если я буду в облике Вспышки... К тому же, если я правильно помню, в этой очереди скоро окажется двоюродная сестра Лесли. Пусть Ванда меня не помнит, я-то прекрасно знаю, что на ее пути лучше не становиться. С Морбиусом попробовать замутить? Так это в рисованном формате он был ничего на некоторых кадрах. А в реале – ну, обросший молодой Бела Лугоши. Майя мне его показала. Так что пусть канонно крутит роман со своей Фелицией. Я ее издалека видела, как раз с Майклом под ручку шла. Похожа на Кристен Стюарт, только очень светлая натуральная блондинка, да и с мимикой у нее получше.

Так, еще немного – и я буду думать о том, что зря морозилась при Томпсоне. Или прикидывать, даст ли мне на радостях Алистер Смайт, если излечить его паралич. Или бегать в поисках симпатичных котов. Пора, определенно пора кое-что в малом носителе отрегулировать. То, что скачущие гормоны симбиот радостно поглощает, само по себе выигрыш небольшой. Лучше я на теле Лесли шоколада наемся или вот сейчас в этом парке белок наловлю. Хотя нет, белок жалко. Лучше крыс. Или обнести мясной отдел ближайшего супермаркета, захватив также рыбный. Очевидно же, что сегодня движухи не будет. Пролет Паука на паутинной тарзанке до ворот я пронаблюдала, но потом его нормально пропустили внутрь. Можно возвращаться домой, решать вопрос насчет того, ходить или не ходить на словоблудие Лэндона. Там, кажется, Хобгоблин шоу устроить должен с разрушениями. Вряд ли в этом плане события отойдут от канона.

Далее вопрос на засыпку. А будет ли там Паук, чтобы вмешаться? По идее, должен, конференция – удобное место, чтобы задавать вопросы по теме. В каноне он просто ничего спросить не успел из-за этого мудилы на летающей доске. Другое дело, что должен – не значит обязан. С тем же успехом может и позже подойти, с рекомендацией от Маккоя. Правда, там будет та блондиночка с большими комплексами и талантом к телекинезу. В сериале она потом вроде вообще не отсвечивала. Хм, стоит или не стоит взять у нее пробу ДНК? Вроде как у Джин Грей силы больше по определению... с другой стороны, не попробую скомбинировать – не узнаю. Может, получится увеличить грузоподъемность.

Решено – посещу этот вертеп псевдонауки. А пока – сразу домой или сперва на ксавьеровскую помойку? Блин, что ж ухо так чешется-то... Паркер, что ли, про меня-Вспышку растрындеть решил главному мозгоёбу? Ну спасибо, век не забуду.

–Там что-то в кустах шуршит, – произнесенную шепотом реплику я чуть не пролососила. Ну я это шуршу, я. Милый котеночек весом в полпуда. – Может, пальнуть?

Я тебе пальну, сука! Я тебе так пальну, что забудешь, с какого конца за свою пукалку хвататься... Это был первый порыв, и я его удержала. Молча вышла на открытое место и обвела команду захвата взглядом. Легкие броники, вооружение – нелетальное, общее число членов – семь. Справлюсь.

–Это кошка, дуралей, – один из идиотов треснул другого по шлему.

–А вдруг она тоже мутант? – у меня возникло стойкое ощущение, что Амбал «Правила Темного Властелина» не читал. И отбор людей ведет по принципу «кто тест на IQ завалит быстрее».

Нет, в данном конкретном случае теоретик с шокером прав, как сломанные часы. Но дебильность у него все равно на лице написана. Что значит – надо быть настороже.

–Ну так стрельни в нее, – интуиция меня не обманула. Пришлось прыгать с места, куда в следующее мгновение ударил синеватый луч местного парализатора, на морду командиру.

Я не учла одного – похоже, любовь к начальству в этой группе охотничков измерялась отрицательными величинами. Сетка с такой же синей подсветкой понеслась на мой вопящий насест. И припалила кисе кончик хвоста. Конечно, я почти вовремя ушла с траектории, но почти – не считается.

Ну что ж, я обиделась. Не люблю живодеров, разве что в приготовленном виде... но придется жрать сырыми. Для начала напугаем как следует. Наверное, со стороны очень страшно, когда обычная черная кошка буквально взрывается щупальцами. Все, кто видел это в моем исполнении, орали и талантливо изображали кирпичный завод, вне зависимости от того, какого цвета эти тентакли были. Шестеро кретинят исключением не стали. Просто параллельно еще и палить начали. В меня. Попали, конечно, кто в своего визави, кто в не успевшее очнуться начальство, кто в «молоко». И это был последний акт идиотизма в их исполнении.

Нет, выжирать их я, подумав, не стала. Просто эндокринные железы подоила немножко, хотя для здоровья это не самая полезная процедура. В другой раз подумают, стоит ли мутантов ловить для опытов. Ладно, на меня нарвались, которой тут быть вроде как не должно. Но что, если бы в этот день к Ксавье сводный братик решил заглянуть на рюмку чаю? Или к Логану? Что Джаггернаут, что Саблезуб относятся к категории «у носорога очень плохое зрение, но с его габаритами это не его проблема».

Прикидывая реакцию папочки Грейдена Крида (я уже упоминала, что Марвел – это большая Санта-Барбара, где все друг другу родня?) на таких вот ловцов, я пропустила момент, когда очнулся неубиваемый командир группы. Ой, подозреваю, он таки сам мутант, но сказать не могу – не успела до него добраться. Оставила напоследок, думала, никуда не денется. Прогадала. На сей раз пострадала шерсть на пузе, потому что слой симбиота я пустила вдоль кожи. Ничего, выращу.

С боевым матерным кличем я приземлилась на погасшую от выстрела сетку в районе бедер этого мудака. Судя по всему, он решил, что я неубиваемая, потому что больше стрелять не пытался. Я молча занесла лапу над его ширинкой.

–Не надо, пожалуйста, – а голосок-то звучит так, будто яйца уже оторваны. Аж противно с таким ссыкуном дело иметь. Дав задними лапами по еще сухому участку штанов, я прыгнула на ближайшее дерево и слилась с ним, стараясь не отсвечивать. Ага, от ворот идут. Лысый таки почуял, что за оградой неладное творится. Росомаха, похоже, в составе проверяющих есть. Но рисковать все-таки не буду. В другой раз позаимствую его клетки.

И в этот следующий раз я сюда приду в двух телах. Человеческое я как-то лучше заточила на обезвреживание противника. А кошачье – на самооборону и маскировку. При этом автономно действовать способна только кошадь, в урезанном формате. Технически можно приживить и ей телепатию, чтобы использовать в роли командного центра, но она ж неизбежно злоупотреблять начнет. Из опыта прошлой жизни: коты способны командовать людьми и безо всякой телепатии. А если ей подсадить гены того же Ксавье, получится мохнатая версия помеси Горлума с Сауроном. «Несите мне рыбки-ссс, верные рабы!»

Так, куда-то я не туда упрыгала. Быстренько на верхушку... точно, город в другой стороне. Надо кисе привить хотя бы левитацию, у Грозы взять, например. Ага, и карту при себе держать. Все-таки весь город я еще не изучила.

Опаньки, а это у нас еще кто такой смурной и синенький на соседнем дереве сидит? Ночной Змей собственной персоной. Помнится, в отличие от Логана, крайне милое и вообще почти святое создание. Кошек вроде не боялся.

Ага, и правда не боится. Стоило мявкнуть с жалобным видом, и меня тут же сняли с ветки в два прыжка. И как следует погладили, поняв, что царапаться я не буду и вообще мурлычу, если меня за ушами чесать, для чего трех пальцев вполне достаточно. В смысле, носитель мурчит и наслаждается. А я рассматриваю комплекс генов, ответственных за телепортацию. Остальные плюшки, типа повышенной ловкости и цепкости, мне тоже пригодятся. Улучшу полученное от Паука наследство. Но телепортация – это самое вкусное. Любое знакомое место, лишь бы не слишком далеко... Пожалуй, этим я прошью и кису, и Лесли. Кошку – прямо сейчас, ей энергии хватает.

Вот только надо поскорее слезть с рук синего монашка. А то носитель совсем разомлел. Вагнер – тоже. Чувствую, сейчас рванет к профессору просить разрешения завести домашнего любимца. А эта позиция хоть и крайне удобна, но небезопасна. Вдруг лысый поймет, что я не просто няшная киса? Опять же, ему наверняка уже доложили, что возле ограды обнаружен отряд моральных уродов в недееспособном состоянии. А если он свяжет это с появлением кошки? Хоть я-симбиот и экранируюсь от Чарльза как могу, рисковать и показываться ему на глаза не стоит.

Мурлыкнув напоследок, я протекла между трехпалых рук, используя исключительно кошачьи силы. А затем рванула прочь, сделав вид, что погналась за каким-то ночным жуком или бабочкой. Постепенно ускорившись, я опробовала телепортацию, для начала представив себе одну из знакомых крыш.

Ну... собственно, на нее и вылетела. С сохранением скорости. Так что еле-еле затормозила на краю. Ничего, первый блин комом. Теперь попробуем собственную кровать. Точнее, примерно метр над ней...

Упс! Блин, сегодня мне определенно не везет. Хорошо, что мать Лесли, пытавшаяся сейчас «разбудить» дочку, не успела крикнуть. Я очень быстро перелезла на человеческий носитель и стерла миссис Смит последние пять минут памяти. Затем изобразила пробуждение. Киса тем временем слиняла под кровать.

–Мам, что случилось? Я лекарства выпила, – щуриться и невнятно говорить мне нетрудно. – Ты звонила, да?

–Извини, милая, я просто испугалась, – ага, почти полчаса меня растолкать пыталась. И перед этим раз двадцать звонила. И еще раз десять – пока ехала.

–В следующий раз предупрежу, что собираюсь лечь пораньше, – я поморщилась и села. На часах – полдвенадцатого. Блин, иногда родители, даже очень хорошие, могут творить такие глупости... и выносить мозг не хуже важных для истории лысых телепатов! 


	18. Интерлюдия 6.1. Супер-супер сила у тебя внутри - лишь бы не снаружи, внутрь не смотри!

За проведенную в особняке ночь Питер успел познакомиться с доброй половиной обитателей. Злая тоже отметилась. Как оказалось, у ограды обнаружили вооруженных людей в бессознательном состоянии, и Росомаха почему-то решил, что от них пахло чем-то похожим на Паркера или компоненты его паутины. И черт же Паука под руку дернул выдать образец для экспертизы прямо Логану в нос... Только благодаря Маккою в лаборатории не началась драка с разгромом. Зверь поймал Росомаху в прыжке, не позволив приготовить стейк из паучатины, и держал так – не без помощи Циклопа, – минут пять, пока Логан не признал, что запах все-таки немного другой. И вообще, они оба повели себя недостойно.

Принеся взаимные, не очень искренние, извинения, они занялись своими делами. Логан пошел докладывать о результатах обнюхивания, а Паркер вернулся к интеллектуальным трудам. Лаборатория в особняке была чуть ли не на порядок круче, чем на кафедре. Электронный микроскоп этой модели, например, Питер только на картинке видел. Да и Маккой в вопросах генетики разбирался не хуже Коннорса. Вот только разговаривал как-то высокопарно, с цитатами из классики. Видимо, привык компенсировать свою нестандартную внешность, разрывая шаблон собеседника. Во всяком случае, понадобилась пара часов, чтобы перестроиться и начать понимать хотя бы часть отсылок с первого раза. Шекспира Паркер хоть немного знал благодаря Эм Джей, а вот с менее известными писателями возникали заминки. Особенно когда по контексту не было понятно, о чем речь.

Но это, по сравнению с опытом Зверя, казалось сущей чепухой. Свой синий мех тот действительно заполучил уже в довольно зрелом возрасте, потому что вместо средства для обращения мутации вспять создал нечто с обратными свойствами и трансформацию ускорил. Так что Маккой мог точно сказать, в каком направлении двигаться не следует. И дать наводку на ученого, с которым тогда работал. Герберт Лэндон, судя по тому, что писали научные журналы, продвинулся в изучении проблемы мутаций несколько дальше. 

А еще Зверь не одну собаку съел на нестандартных подходах. Настолько нестандартных, что Паук чуть на пол не упал, когда услышал и перевел на нормальный английский его предложение.

–Вы хотите, чтобы я попробовал... что сделать с Шельмой?

–Одно касание ее лишает сил, но ненадолго. Чем дольше контакт, тем сильнее воздействие. Не только на тех мутантов, что стали таковыми по вине природы, но даже на генетических гибридов с инопланетянами. Слышал ли ты о Мисс Марвел?

На этом месте Питер таки присел на стену. И крепко задумался. Эта история не то чтобы прошла мимо него, но непосредственного участия он не принимал. В те времена Дружелюбный сосед Человек-Паук только начинал свою супергеройскую карьеру. Мисс Марвел же была достойной наследницей сил Капитана Марвела, и ее таинственное исчезновение долго обсуждалось в газетах и на телевидении. Вроде бы ее признали мертвой... даже объявляли траур.

–Слышал, – севшим голосом ответил Паркер.

–Шельма была тогда совсем юной девушкой, Паук, подобной воску в злых руках. Она поглотила всю силу Мисс Марвел, что превратило ту в обычного человека. Но молодость, как известно, хороша не тем, что дает возможность делать глупости, а тем, что дает время на их исправление. Возможно, Мисс Марвел еще выйдет из комы и вернет себе свои силы. Первая жертва Шельмы, обычный человек, в себя не так давно пришел.

–То есть, прикосновение Шельмы не смертельно? – это уже прозвучало обнадеживающе. – Но не будет ли это опасным для нее самой?

–Нужны дополнительные исследования, – Маккой развел руками. – Кратковременный контакт, скорее всего, безопасен. Куда интересней, друг мой Паук, будет реакция твоего организма.

–Есть шанс, что моя мутация... как бы откатится назад? – Паркер вскочил на ноги.

–О да, – Зверь отошел в сторону, позволяя ему взглянуть в микроскоп. – Не полностью, но какое-то время ты выиграешь. Решать вам с Шельмой, разумеется. Она может и отказаться, мы не вправе ее заставлять. И мне нужно вначале посоветоваться с профессором. Но он вряд ли откажет, он добр и понимает, что ни одно живое существо не заслуживает страданий.

–И превращения в чудовище... прошу прощения, вас я в виду не имел. Я просто боюсь, что моя окончательная форма не будет способна себя контролировать. И может кому-нибудь навредить, – Питер приник к окуляру. Разница действительно была. Его клетки после контакта с кровью Шельмы выглядели совсем иначе. Как человеческие, только не очень здоровые. – Хотелось бы, чтобы кто-нибудь достаточно сильный оказался рядом в такой момент. Я тоже постараюсь помочь чем смогу, – добавил он чуть погодя, подумав, что все-таки его поведение опасно близко к злоупотреблению доверием.

–Было бы неплохо, – новое действующее лицо вплыло в комнату на летающем инвалидном кресле. Тоже недешевая штука... – Мы мало что смогли узнать от этих охотников за мутантами. Слишком сильный шок, некоторые из них серьезно ранены. Но их наниматель – некий Амбал.

–Знакомая туша, – Паркер стукнул кулаком по ладони. – А кто их так разделал, вы не узнали?

–Кто бы это ни сделал, он крайне изобретательно представился им... большой кошкой со светящимися щупальцами. Возможно, очередное инопланетное существо. Или мутант, способный создавать иллюзии. Определенно, не один из моих учеников, но я не знаком со всеми мутантами Америки.

–Кошкой, профессор? – хлопок, запах серы... и синий желтоглазый черт на потолке. Еще один хлопок – уже на полу. Нет, на фоне Зверя еще нормально смотрится, но чутье от этих перемещений туда-сюда просто бесится. – Я видеть кошку в лесу, когда прогуливаться, но она не нападать на меня. Мне она показаться обыкновенной.

–Курт, ты нервируешь гостя, – Ксавьер представил синекожего мутанта как Ночного Змея, ученика из Европы. – Если снова ее увидишь, постарайся не провоцировать. И, бога ради, не стоит пока гулять за пределами ограды в одиночку. Я боюсь, что этот отряд – не последний. У них было задание – поймать кого-нибудь из моей школы.

–Вполне в духе Амбала, – Питер закусил губу под маской. – Я разберусь. Он и думать забудет о похищении несовершеннолетних мутантов.

–Сперва мы поможем тебе. Здоровье, Паук – великое дело как для того, кто им пользуется, так и для других, – Зверь положил лапищу ему на плечо. Стоило некоторого труда устоять прямо. – Профессор, у меня есть теория...

Собственно, Маккой почти закончил объяснение, когда мимо двери в лабораторию, оставшейся открытой, прошла обсуждаемая Шельма с Гамбитом. Его не приглашали, сам вошел. И существенно обогатил лексический багаж Паркера в области французской нецензурщины. Змей ретировался до начала речи, видимо, предчувствовал.

Естественно, Шельма тут же взвилась в прямом смысле слова, заявила, что готова попробовать прямо сейчас, и начала снимать перчатки. Профессор разумно призвал всех не торопиться, после его слов Паук почувствовал себя так спокойно, как не чувствовал с самого начала этого кошмара. Гамбит махнул рукой и покинул лабораторию, сквозь зубы пообещав «ма шери Анне» поговорить потом. И что-то еще добавил про чертовых (если не крепче, насчет точного перевода слова putain Паркер уверен не был) пауков, но Питер решил сделать вид, что не услышал.

Все вопросы можно будет решить позже. Главное – у него появится это «позже», хоть немного времени до превращения в монстра.

И место, где ему помогут, даже если он не успеет найти выход. 


	19. Часть 1. Глава 11. Падает небо

Мать провела у меня ночь и часть утра. Планы на день, конечно, слегка перехерила, но не капитально. Удалось отбрехаться – что устала я, рисуя Кройда Кренсона на форумный конкурс (на деле заняло у меня это минут двадцать от силы), и поэтому решила отоспаться, что ничего плохого я с собой не делаю, что вовремя ем, отдыхаю и все такое... Но к врачу меня с самого сранья все равно внепланово потащили. Пришлось изображать ожидаемую картину выздоровления, беззастенчиво используя при этом телепатию. К счастью, ее проявления аппаратура не фиксировала.

После общения с докторами мама успокоилась (хотя, возможно, сработали лучшие друзья девушек – антидепрессанты) и нормально отреагировала на звонок Майи. Я ж подругу просила достать приглашение на конференцию Лэндона. Ей это было не особо интересно, но отправить туда меня без сопровождения, видимо, совесть не позволила. Взяла сразу два. Правда, нет худа без добра – узнав, что я иду не одна, мама безо всякого воздействия согласилась меня отпустить.

Все-таки не очень меня радует, когда приходится еще и ей память ковырять. Не то чтобы я в последнее время не тренировалась компостировать чужие мозги, однако до совершенства мне далековато. Могу где-нибудь не там зацепить. Надо будет еще попрактиковаться на ком-нибудь, кого не жалко. Благо таких особей – полный город.

Впрочем, пока что это – планы на будущее. А в данный момент я иду слушать сотрясение воздуха в исполнении Лэндона. Добирались мы в те ебеня, где он решил провести конференцию, долго, как тромб по вене. Я за штурмана с картой была, чем и спаслась от обсуждения серьезного вопроса – на кой мне сдался этот товарищ и проблемы мутации, если я совсем другими вещами увлекаюсь. Это маме можно сказать, что для общего развития. Майя – куда более въедливое создание. Зато ее можно отвлечь, спрашивая про ее проект. Или обращая внимание на дорожную обстановку. Светофоры, повороты, придурки на парковке... И все это, правда, ради чего? Ради пополнения библиотечки генов?

Одно хорошо – если все пойдет по канону, сильно долго все это «взвейтесь да развейтесь... прахом, мутанты хреновы! Ой, я вслух сказал?» терпеть не придется. А оно, наверное, пойдет. Вон, кстати, и Паркер у дверей зала с какой-то блондиночкой любезничает. Судя по ее словам, для энной части присутствующих в здании мировоззрение Лэндона – не секрет. И эта часть его разделяет, а остальные так, полюбопытствовать пришли. Наивняшек типа Паркера тут не очень-то и много.

Кстати, блондинку, с которой он общался, я аккуратно зацепила рукавом. Не мутант, даже не латентная, просто расистка. А на ассистентку Лэндона похожа, блин. Увы, нужный объект я увидела, когда мы с Майей уже сели. Тоже коротко стриженная блондинка, и лицо похожее, нетрудно ошибиться. Ничего, как только все начнется, найду способ поближе подобраться.

Подругу из опасной зоны я убрала без труда, внушив ей мысль посетить дамскую комнату, пока основная часть лекции не началась. Вступительный трындеж можно и пропустить, верно? Для без пяти минут ученых типа Майи в нем все равно нет ничего интересного, вот когда речь зайдет про конкретику Лэндоновской работы... Нет, это я знаю, что не успеет зайти. Но кроме меня и Домового – никто. Все сидят, конспектируют, записочки с вопросами сочиняют, чтобы после доклада передать... Аж жалко. Нет, ну я могу этого хулигана обезвредить, не дав устроить разгром в аудитории. Пережать шею а-ля товарищ Вейдер, и все. Но тогда я эту блондинку не пощупаю. И Лэндон в свою бурду не улетит, ибо некому столкнуть будет. А второе мне даже важнее. Ибо кармическая справедливость.

А голографический проектор этому придурку бюджетный отжалели. Чисто молекулу ДНК показывает, причем непонятно чью. Усредненную типа, из шариков пастельных оттенков, изображающих нуклеотиды, слепленную, один мигает. Ну самое то – под такой аккомпанемент про крутые суперкомпьютеры вещать. Такое впечатление, будто Лэндону интуиция подсказала, что вопросов о конкретных великих открытиях, на пороге коих он стоит, не предвидится.

Откуда в зал влетел Домовой, я так и не увидела. Полюбовалась, как он разносит кафедру и проектор своими стреляющими перчатками, сделала вид, что убегаю вместе с теми, кто уже успел сориентироваться (их немного, но выбегающие из зала разумные люди точно подскажут Майе, что возвращаться не стоит), и спряталась за шторку-драпировку. За соседней, судя по звукам, переодевался Паркер. Но что-то он медленно, там уже Хобгоблин лектора за шкирняк поймал... ладно, Паук как-нибудь справится. А я, в облике Вспышки, уже стою у прохода на сцену. Телепортация – отличная вещь.

–Леди, вам персональное приглашение нужно? – хватаю за предплечье застывшую в ужасе ассистентку Лэндона. Все, проба взята. – Бегите отсюда, пока этот маньяк все не взорвал! – это уже громко и для всех замешкавшихся, коих все-таки дохрена. А то Паук занят – отнимает у Домового звезду конференции. Нет, ну зачем же его рядом со мной-то ставить? Типа, пока Паркер заботится о Домовом, я должна этого последователя Менгеле опекать?

Подпихнув телекинезом (руки пачкать не хотелось) Герберта в том же направлении, куда мгновением раньше отправила его помощницу, я взлетела в воздух. 

–Я пришел не за тобой, но с радостью прокачу и вас двоих! – так, полетела в Паука граната. Осколочки ловить, видимо, мне, потому что Паркер пытается в стиле Тарзана спихнуть Хобгоблина с глайдера. Опаньки, мимо. Бывают летающие пауки, да, но с меткостью у них проблемы. Хорошо хоть на стенку удачно приземлился.

–Паук, ты не в форме? – я запрыгнула на глайдер в позе нажопницы и крутанула Домового за плащ, после чего отпустила. Эффектно, но малоэффективно. – Да блядь, – это опять-таки зрителям, которые, видимо, решили насладиться боевкой, раз с лекцией не задалось, – валите все нахуй отсюда!

Я только секундой позже поняла, что перешла на великий и могучий, но меня, как ни странно, отлично поняли. Впрочем, я ж еще и оставшиеся прикрытыми двери вышибла телекинезом с косяками вместе, дабы освободить пути отхода, а то все в заднюю бежали и там пробка образовалась. Тем временем канонный каменный дождь таки начался. Сиречь, Хобгоблин запустил свои бомбочки в потолок, дабы, напоследок предупредив Лэндона о выросшей сумме долга, покинуть помещение через крышу. И мешать ему я не собиралась. Вместо этого вцепилась телекинезом в падающие осколки, замедляя их и не давая совершить естественный отбор среди пары-тройки особо тупых запоздунов.

Паркер, разумеется, немедленно увеличил удерживаемый мною вес, запрыгнув на потолок и начав ляпать паутину на обнажившиеся балки. Ладно, пусть думает, что помогает. Тем более что от мисс «я-ненавижу-мутантов-потому-что-сама-такая» помощи я так и не дождалась. Лэндон все-таки сумел ее раньше утащить за собой, видимо, мое внушение подействовало. И мотивирующий толчок.

–Паук, все вышли, цепляйся за меня, – я перелетела под дырку. – Сейчас я это дерьмо отпущу.

Паркер кивнул. И, что удивительно, без возражений послушался. Неужели Ксавье ему мозги вправил этой ночью? 

Остатки потолка рухнули вниз. Я закашлялась от пыли, паучку в плечо, ибо руки заняты. Мда, через костюм чувствуется, что температура тела у него повышается. А вот нефиг... Преодолев соблазн уронить ношу и испортить с ней отношения, я усадила Паука на устойчиво стоящий обломок. И по закону подлости увидела стоящую в ближайших выбитых дверях Майю.

–Простите, вы здесь не видели светловолосую девушку в джинсах? – хорошо, век фотокамер в телефонах еще не настал.

–Не видела, но в зале никого не осталось, ни живых, ни мертвых. Если она и была здесь, то вышла. И вы уходите, тут еще не все упало, – я повернулась к Пауку, который провожал взглядом вертолет в небе. – Я не слишком грубо с гражданскими?

–Нет, – членистоногое, видимо, русский не учило. – Слушай, я никак не могу понять, почему Домовой преследует Лэндона. Он говорил о каком-то долге... одно ясно – не отстанет.

–А к кому он раньше цеплялся? – задала я наводящий вопрос, не дожидаясь, пока Паркер предложит мне завалиться с ним в «Брэнд Корпорейшн». Даже без телепатии чувствую – что-то ему не совсем хорошо сейчас.

–К Амбалу. Черт, а вдруг Лэндон с ним связан? – шарики в голове супергероя задвигались, причем в правильном направлении. Я таки отловила поверхностные мысли Питера и выяснила несколько интересных вещей. Оказывается, его этой ночью Шельма полапала, вот и ползает аки сонный мух. А Голубой Зверь-то экспериментатор не хуже бывшего коллеги. Что самое интересное, лечение методом откачивания сил помогло, вернув паучонка к докошмарному состоянию, при этом у Шельмы ничего лишнего не выросло. На такое я даже не надеялась. Это значит, что историю со Стервятником у меня таки получится переиграть. – Слушай, спасибо за помощь, но я пойду. Ты говорила, что не хочешь общаться с Ксавье, а я как раз собираюсь связаться с его ребятами.

–Благодарю за то, что уважаешь мои принципы, – я потянулась и зависла в воздухе. – Если увижу этого кретина в маске – не трогать пока?

–Да, я хочу с ним сначала поговорить, – отлично, мы поняли друг друга. И самое главное – не подняли вопрос, что оба здесь, собственно, делали. Хотя я бы ответила. Но если можно не отвечать – почему бы и нет?

Майю я нашла на стоянке, рассудив, что к машине она в любом случае придет. Подруга чуть ли не обнимать меня кинулась, и я почувствовала укол совести. Впрочем, это не помешало мне соврать, что я выбежала из зала одной из первых и кинулась искать уборную.

–Вдруг ты еще там и не в курсе о нападении, – пояснила я. – Да и, честно говоря... страшно было.

–Мне тоже. Выхожу, мою руки, тут крики, потом взрывается что-то... Слушай, ты маме говорила, куда именно идешь?

–Без подробностей, – кажется, у кого-то тоже гиперопекающие родители. Хотя в такой ситуации почти любой родитель в чадо вцепится и попытается куда-нибудь спрятать. – Как думаешь, сколько сегодня в Нью-Йорке проходит научных конференций? По-моему, не меньше, чем в Бразилии донов Педро...

–Читаешь мои мысли, – Майя открыла дверь с пассажирской стороны. – Учти, у меня трясутся руки.

–А вот это сейчас было подло с твоей стороны, – с нервным смешком сказала я. Ладно, покатаемся. Все равно сегодня я супергеройствовать не намерена. Я намерена лечить нервы большим ведерком шоколадного мороженого с сиропом, разбирать гены одной неуравновешенной блондинки и следить за голосованием на форуме. Ах да, я ж в программе передач сегодня видела третий сезон «Секретных материалов» на Fox. Предпоследняя серия. И хрена с два я ее пропущу. Надо будет потом на кассетах или дисках купить, но первый показ есть первый показ.

В принципе, можно было бы и Майю в гости позвать. Но... мало ли что? Вдруг большой пожиратель энергии таки выползет на улицы, и придется менять планы на лету? Лучше, если при этом рядом не будет лишних свидетелей.

Раскрыться перед подругой я все-таки пока не созрела. Вот когда она доведет до рабочего вида свою идею, тогда и рискну. Не раньше.


	20. Часть 1. Глава 12. Как много козлов есть на нашей прекрасной...

Как-то незаметно оказалось, что планы на вечер уже закончились, а вечер – еще не совсем. В смысле, я насмотрелась на молодых Духовны с Андерсон, заняла третье место из пяти по итогам первого тура (обидно, но я не Серена Уильямс, чтобы ракетки ломать, то есть в моем случае планшет, да и за того Рейстлина авторства LeiaX, который на втором месте, я сама голоснула, ибо нереально круто нарисовано) и обожралась мороженым, параллельно разбирая геном мисс белобрыски. Скажем так, в ее случае икс-фактор реализовался не так круто, как у Джин Грей. Но отличия наблюдались не только в худшую сторону. Телекинез блондинки, хоть и неточный, имел небольшой перекос в электро-составляющую. То есть, например, взять на себя управление самолетом – без проблем. С другой техникой надо будет попробовать. Может, и с бытовой электроникой выйдет, только надо для опытов что-нибудь не очень ценное использовать. Если получится не ломать при этом ничего, то перспективы радуют.

Спасибо в шляпу создателю клинтарцев за то, что в сортах мутаций их детища разбираются на интуитивном уровне. И из природного индусского кода могут конструировать нечто, сохраняющие плюсы всех взятых основ. То, что использование полученных сил требует постоянно жрать как не в себя, по-моему, тоже плюс. Люблю я это дело, да и против шоколада ничего не имею... почему-то, как я поняла после серии экспериментов, симбиотам типа меня содержащиеся в какао вещества подходят в качестве чистого источника энергии не меньше, чем некоторые человеческие гормоны. Ни потолстеть, ни заработать диабет с кариесом носителю в этой жизни все равно не светит.

Телевизор я оставила работать фоном, поэтому повернулась к нему от ноута, только когда в голосе репортера зазвучала откровенная паника. Ну бля... як дiты. Криворукость некоторых супергероев просто зашкаливает. Несмотря на то, что вместо канонных замученного Зверя и стукнутого не помню чем Росомахи у Паука было более приличное подкрепление, в электробурде купанный Лэндон все равно из лаборатории вылез, кабель перекусил и теперь терроризирует город – в классическом стиле кайдзю, хотя лазанье на небоскреб с женщиной в качестве аксессуара – это скорее Кинг-Конг... Интересно, у Герберта архетипы в подсознании взыграли или просто инстинкты примата?

Картинку немного сбило, когда Лэндон схватил второй спинной лапой-тентаклей вертолет. Студия переключилась на показ с земли. Ага, вот это зелененькое, которое вертолет отбирает, похоже, Шельма. И тут же, едва поставив машину на асфальт, улетает в сторону от мощной подачи... Ну что ж так неаккуратно-то лапами махаете, профессор, это все же дама. Хорошо, что Паук бдит. И, главное, не боится девушку ловить, несмотря на то, что знает о ее силах. Хотя, если учесть ее заимствованную мощь, можно было и не беспокоиться. Некоторые мутанты – как телефон одной известной марки, до выпуска коего еще года четыре. Если уронить, в асфальте вмятина останется, а уроненному хоть бы хны.

Жаль, с такого расстояния не понять, как Шельма оценивает то, что ее поймали. Вроде за шею обнимает... нет, ну куда ты камеру отвел? А, там самолет с остальными людьми-крестик прилетел? Ладно, нафиг, завтра в утреннем выпуске это все равно повторят. Киса, оставь в покое мои наушники, у нас сейчас работа. Будешь на шухере стоять. Раз пошли на дело я и моя кошка...

В самом особняке я ориентировалась, прямо скажем, слабо. Планы эвакуации на каждом углу не висели, а подвальный этаж и вовсе представлял собой форменный лабиринт. Но благодаря телепортации я не рисковала заблудиться, а поделочка Мистерио прикрывала меня от камер. Так что все упиралось исключительно в сжатые сроки (сейчас с Лэндоном разберутся и домой полетят). Да еще оставалась опасность того, что по подвалу захотят прогуляться любопытные младшие шкодники. Хотя вряд ли – они все-таки уже подростки и должны понимать, что старшие свалили ненадолго.

Расчет оказался верен. В комнате с голограммами, когда я ее наконец нашла (и чуть не прошла мимо, не сразу сообразив, что вот этот огромный зал – то, что мне нужно), никого не обнаружилось. Но я все равно выставила за дверь кису и сама поминутно озиралась, дергаясь от каждого шороха, пока диск заполнялся содержимым местного компьютерного монстра. На сценарии к этому голодеку места, разумеется, не хватило, только на оболочку. Но зато я нашла чертежи проекторов, выполненные в какой-то местной двухмерной CAD-программулине. А они занимали всего десятка два метров.

Ну, надеюсь, моего союзника эта добыча действительно порадует. Все-таки его иллюзии на ощупь – именно что иллюзии, способные обмануть глаз, но не осязание. А местная технология, как гласит канон, способна создавать полноценную разрушаемую реальность, которую язык не поворачивается виртуальной назвать. Включить и полюбоваться хочется, но я прекрасно понимаю, что нельзя. Заметят. 

Я и так малость затянула время, откапывая подходящие папки, поэтому, как только кошка просигналила о появлении в подвале людей, немедленно приказала ей прыгать ко мне, схватила ее и диск... и только спустя секунду поняла, что кабель-то остался торчать из гнезда! Пришлось возвращаться и выдергивать, снова рискуя быть пойманной.

Уже дома я подумала, что ни один нормальный человек, даже если он мутант, не пойдет тренироваться сразу после схватки. Так что мне вряд ли что-то грозило. Но береженого мироздание бережет, а небереженого конвой стережет...

–Так что, киса, мы с тобой провернули хорошее дельце, – я почесала запасной носитель за ухом и спрятала диск в коробку. Затем направилась к холодильнику, по пути включая телевизор. – Можно расслабиться.

По J3 показывали, как Гамбит спасает из объятий монстра ту самую блондиночку. Интересно, это он Шельму пытается заставить ревновать или просто геройствует на публику? Впрочем, дальше я репортаж только слушала, а смотрела – на мясо, которое резала себе и кошке. Судя по словам журналиста, монстр таки сплющился обратно в Лэндона, и его забрали врачи, так как от человека там осталась ровно половина, правая. Слева же наконец-то видно, какого морального урода из себя Герберт всегда представлял.

Я запоздало пожалела о том, что не взяла образец этой кармической дряни. В лаборатории сейчас или представители властей крутятся, или люди Амбала. С другой стороны... нет, не Лэндона, а ситуации... в общем, если я правильно помню канон, именно из этой херовины Норман Осборн сваяет свой гоблинский газ.

Отложив нож (кошка немедленно запрыгнула на столешницу и принялась поглощать мелко нарезанные кусочки), я села за ноут и открыла файл со своими заметками. Конечно, антивирусник у меня стоит, но свои мысли я по возможности шифрую, поэтому посторонний в них ни хрена не поймет. Итак, нужно ли спасать Нормана Осборна, или пусть себе гоблеет?

Честно говоря, никакой симпатии к этому человеку у меня нет. Сын у него вроде ничего, но и на трухлявой яблоне может нормальное с виду яблоко найтись. Это не повод не рубить дерево, которое может придавить кого-нибудь. А Норман, даже если вынести за скобки его действия против Паука, таки любит это дело. Давить. Бизнесмен хуев. Зеленую маску на него можно хоть прямо сейчас надеть, никакой разницы не будет.

–И снова возвращаемся к загадочной личности супергероини Вспышки, – хоть бы сказали о тех тупорылых студентах и ученых, которых мы с Пауком спасли... Нет, для этого надо включить другой канал, конечно. Джеймисон не позволит обо мне хорошее говорить, пока я творю добро в тандеме с Паркером. – Из достоверных источников нам стало известно, что она прибыла в США из России...

Я раздраженно переключила на первый попавшийся музыкальный канал. Ну вот что за засада? Стоит выматериться прилюдно, и тебя уже в русские записывают. А Беларусь, соответственно, в западной части Скандинавского полуострова расположена... Это я одного реального американца, знакомого из прошлой жизни по сети, цитирую. Знаток, блин, географии, явно по глобусу Америки ее изучал. Или Украины.

В общем, когда я поняла, что разогнавшаяся кошка сожрала и мое мясо тоже, так что придется идти в круглосуточный супермаркет, настроение у меня уже без того испортилось до стадии «пойти бы и кому-нибудь в морду дать». И покойный Фредди, поющий «Living on My Own» с экрана, только добавлял негатива. Что ж, этот город никогда не спит, а я вроде хотела кому-нибудь по мозгам поездить... Попробуем ловлю финансово и сексуально озабоченных на живца? Хотя нет, одна справлюсь. Киса пусть отсыпается, раз уж объелась. Заодно просигналит, если мать явится, не затруднив себя звонком. Хоть это маловероятно, а мобила у меня с собой.

Урожай правонарушителей на улицах оказался на редкость богатым. Особенно в пострадавшем сегодня от Лэндона районе, где энная часть поголовья полицейских отправилась на больничный, а половина фонарей и реклам из-за перебоев не горела. Можно было даже перебирать харчами. То есть, подопытными.

Нет, сегодня я их не ела. Набила пакет шоколадными батончиками в попавшемся по дороге магазинчике, там же взяла три палки вроде бы съедобной сухой колбасы. Между прочим, найти среди местного изобилия что-то съедобное на мой вкус – иногда та еще задача. Носителю вроде почти все нормально, а у меня на некоторые распространенные продукты реакция хуже, чем на поедание живых отбросов общества.

Кстати, о последних. Тех, кто просто подкатывал ко мне и не реагировал на первое «нет», я еще не сильно обижала. Так, тренировалась в мягкой реморализации а-ля Кеноби. Типа «найди работу, начни чистить зубы и пей поменьше» или «перестань толкать дурь школьникам, пока сам не сторчался». Оставляла в глубокой задумчивости и сматывалась. Конечно, лезущих более нескромно уже обрабатывала как следует. Вплоть до дикой мигрени и эпилептических судорог уже от мыслей о «развлечении» с несогласной дамой, растлении малолетних или очистке чужих карманов. Что из прегрешений в мозгу находилось, на то и завязывала триггер. Одному распустившему язык в мой адрес отцу семейства, например, прописала резкое падение давления при попытке избить ребенка.

А компании особо резвых гопарей, которые меня, в облике обычной симпатичной девчонки, без лишних сантиментов потащили втроем в ближайший тупичок, я там же организовала страстную любовь друг к другу. По крайней мере, дамы от их внимания больше не пострадают. Я даже немного посмотрела на шоу, закусывая предпоследним батончиком (колбаса, увы, кончилась раньше, а то оставила бы им палку), после чего телепортировалась дальше. На знакомую крышу, посидеть и подумать о том, в каком направлении улетели остатки моей веры в человечество.

Конечно, я понимаю, что они не все такие. А «таких» теоретически можно исправлять, хоть бы и моими методами. Но как-то после таких рейдов начинаешь понимать мотивацию некоторых местных главзлодеев. Потому что тут всю систему надо менять, как сказал сантехник из анекдота. Подвиги же одиночек в красивом костюме по большей части служат лишь иллюстрацией к философскому вопросу о песчинках и куче. Даже триста шестьдесят пять песчинок – это все еще не куча. Увеличь это количество раз в пять-десять – ну, чайная ложка наберется. Влей чайную ложку добрых дел в многомиллионный город... да, предложение риторическое. 

Но показывать простые расчеты тому же Паркеру – нафиг надо. Пусть и дальше заблуждается. Кто-то должен это делать, потому что на малых делах можно натренироваться для дел больших. А еще – привлечь внимание некоторых высших сил, причем я не о ЩИТе, я о мадам Паутиновой и ее работодателе, которые скоро от нас Паучка заберут. А может, и нескоро, но в любом случае, быть рядом с Паркером я в этот момент не хочу. В жизни всегда есть место подвигу, как гласит народная мудрость, только надо держаться подальше от этого места... а если не получается? Вон там внизу вопит кто-то женским голосом. И кроме меня помочь некому. Ладно, последний подвиг на сегодня – и домой, а то утро скоро.

Хотя нет. Еще надо будет поискать то заброшенное здание, куда Морбиус таскает аппаратуру с кафедры Коннорса. Помнится, там была башенка с часами. И какая-то промзона вокруг. Ориентиры, прямо скажу, расплывчатые. Но если не брать Майкла сразу после обращения, то придется отлавливать его в больнице. После того, как этот теоретически умный парень тупо поцапается с паучком и огребет. Нет, пусть уж лучше Паркер обойдется без компромата на сокурсника. Многие знания – многие печали, а проблем у Паука и так хоть отбавляй. Даже с учетом своевременной помощи от команды Ксавье. Придется его все-таки держать пока на контроле.

Это решение я успела вынести, пока летела вниз, на звук. А там парочка припанкованных личностей неясного пола пыталась утрамбовать в багажник цивильно выглядящую девушку. Я машинально хряснула им по мозгам и только после этого раскидала в стороны. Потом развязала веревки на пленнице. А ничего так, симпатичная, зеленоглазая, песочная блондинка, одета, кстати, очень модно – я эту блузку, белую с зеленой полосой, в дорогом бутике видела, когда Миранде шмотки покупала. И сережки только на первый взгляд кажутся пластиковой дешевкой.

–Мисс, вас домой подбросить? – с максимально доброжелательной улыбкой спросила я. Девушка покосилась на воющих от боли бандюганов и кивнула.

–Спасибо... Вспышка, правильно? Мой отец вас обязательно отблагодарит, он богатый человек, эти твари хотели просить за меня выкуп...

Я подхватила ее на руки и воспарила – невысоко, примерно на уровень второго этажа.

–Если не боитесь высоты, называйте адрес. Что для благодарности, то я принимаю чеки на предъявителя и наличку. А то, – я телекинезом распаковала и располовинила батончик, – жрать скоро будет не на что. Последний. Хотите?

–А давайте, – люблю адекватных людей. Правда, я ее сейчас успокаивала методом проективной эмпатии, но много сил не затратила. – Форест-Хилл-Гарденс, Клайд-стрит, пять.

–Принято, мисс, – я чуть сильнее прижала пассажирку к себе, мысленно развернула перед глазами карту и полетела, набирая высоту. – Как думаете, может, мне службу доставки открыть? Или профсоюз таксистов не даст?

Девушка не ответила. Она широко открытыми глазами смотрела на уходящий вниз город. Да, в отличие от некоторых паутиношвырятелей, летаю я плавно, укачивать никого не должно. А некоторые экстремалки и прогулкой на его паутине умудрялись наслаждаться.

Что ж, поиском логова Морбиуса займемся днем или вечерком. Над реноме супергероини работать не менее важно. Может, папочка этой юной леди мне еще и положительный пиар оплатит из благодарности?


	21. Интерлюдия 7. Сеть мыслей

Объявленный конкурс на должность ассистента Коннорса был идеальным прикрытием для работы над поистине жизненно важным для Питера проектом. Можно было оставаться в университетской лаборатории допоздна, не тратя время на дорогу до школы Ксавье. Конечно, там работать было намного удобнее, но тогда страдала супергеройская деятельность. Слишком далеко особняк располагался от районов, которые обычно патрулировал Человек-Паук.

Временно переложить ответственность за город на чужие плечи Паркер не мог. Не то чтобы он не доверял другим супергероям, особенно знакомым лично. Нет, на ту же Вспышку, наверное, вполне можно положиться, но... стоило подумать – и сразу появлялся перед глазами укоризненно смотрящий дядя Бен, и становилось стыдно. Он же не умирает прямо сейчас, значит, обязанности дружелюбного соседа никто не отменял. А контролировать свое состояние можно и с помощью менее совершенного факультетского оборудования.

Что до поисков лекарства, то даже светлый ум Маккоя после нескольких попыток оказался в тупике. Помощь Шельмы хоть и неоценима, но на постоянной основе к ней прибегать нельзя. Следовательно, рано или поздно клетки продолжат мутировать и кошмар вернется. Максимум, чего удалось добиться – долговременная ремиссия, но для Питера это и так подарок.

Посоветоваться же пока больше не с кем. Коннорс в отпуске, разбирается со своим крокодильим садком. Кроуфорд, как назло, как раз собралась навестить своего русско-африканского друга. Правда, обещала после возвращения попытаться доработать свою сыворотку. Имеющийся вариант мог разве что ускорить процесс. Но в гениальность этой женщины Паркер верил, поскольку видел результат ее работы своими глазами. Ей даже рекомбинатор не был нужен. Только немного времени.

А оно у них было, спасибо Шельме. Прекрасной, самоотверженной девушке, чей дар куда сильнее походит на проклятие, чем все виденные Питером мутации. И хуже всего то, что она сама отстраняется от других людей, возводя стену куда более прочную, чем ткань защитных перчаток. Вряд ли полностью осознанно, это больше похоже на рефлекс. Особенно если дело касается тех, кто соприкоснулся с ее проклятием.

Эту закономерность Питер установил, поговорив наконец нормально с Реми и сравнив, как изменилось поведение Анны после... эксперимента. Несмотря на то, что, очнувшись и надев обратно перчатку, Паук рассыпался в словах благодарности, развязность из слов и жестов девушки напрочь испарилась, уступив место помеси смущения с раздражением. Похожим образом Шельма реагировала и на Гамбита, явно прилагая усилия, чтобы не отталкивать его слишком резко.

Лишь когда они вместе попробовали потренироваться в комнате, симулировавшей разнообразных противников незнакомым Паркеру методом твердой голографии, стало понятнее, в чем дело. Мнимое отсутствие комплексов, которое так поразило его при знакомстве, было первой линией обороны. Для потенциальных врагов, а не для друзей. Питер по незнанию принял это за флирт, на который отреагировал как любой парень, обделенный женским обществом. А Шельма подхватила игру, чтобы поставить нового знакомого между собой и человеком, который ей по-настоящему нравится. Получилось неловко.

Гамбит же при близком общении оказался вполне нормальным парнем. Как, кстати, и Росомаха, который проявлял к юным леди из команды почти отеческие чувства. Но последний был более нелюдим, а Реми, когда понял, что Паук вообще-то уже не совсем свободен и вовсе не претендует на его место, разоткровенничался и рассказал много интересного. Не о себе – о команде, но достаточно, чтобы понять: «Люди-Х» – фактически, большая семья. В Киплинговском смысле.

И пусть Питер не мог себя назвать настоящим мутантом, таким, как они все, он все же был для них не абсолютно чужеродным элементом. Точнее, мог бы таким стать, если бы оказался вдруг вынужден порвать связи с человеческим обществом. Сделать это сознательно и по своей воле он все-таки еще не был готов. И вряд ли станет... Да, пожалуй, в этом он понимает Вспышку. Иногда иррационально хочется продолжать существовать среди людей, с которыми вырос, даже если они отвергают тебя и не благодарят за помощь.

Люди и мутанты ведь тоже – одной крови, даже если не хотят этого понимать. Слишком большая проблема для маленького паучка, чтобы браться за ее решение. Может быть, именно это соображение заставило его отступить в сторону, не лезть к Амбалу за разъяснениями... да, его люди забрали Лэндона, однако попытки похищения мутантов прекратились. Возможно, Лэндон дурил своего работодателя, вел игру за его спиной? У Ксавье полно влиятельных друзей, вряд ли Амбал пошел бы на открытую конфронтацию такого уровня. В пользу этой версии говорило и то, что охрана покинула «Брэнд Корпорейшн», едва оказав сопротивление вторгшимся мутантам и Домовому.

Паркер поежился, вспомнив, как ненормальный ученый пытался столкнуть хоть кого-то из мутантов в огромную колбу с той дрянью, которая в итоге вылилась на него самого. Пришлось заниматься им, а проклятый Хобгоблин опять ушел. И что в итоге? «Паук оставил целый район без света!» – вон, на газете под клеткой Микки написано. И большое интервью с людьми, которых Джеймисон в ином случае назвал бы асоциальными элементами. Перевоспитавшимися в экстремальной ситуации.

То, что все сказанное в статье оказалось правдой, отчасти поддерживало в Питере веру в человечество. В самом деле, если даже неоднократно отсидевший вор, вместо того чтобы во время блэкаута под шумок обнести магазинчик или дом соседа, зовет этих соседей к себе и разрешает пользоваться его газовой плитой, а великовозрастный хулиган не идет бить витрины, но читает испугавшимся малышам сказки при свете фонарика... люди определенно не безнадежны. В большинстве из них есть что-то хорошее. Просто спрятано очень глубоко.

Шорох в углу заставил Паркера отвлечься от микроскопа. Ну конечно, опять эта подопытная мышь опрокинула кормушку. Странно, что после опытов Коннорса она еще чешуей не покрывается. Был бы форменный мини-Ящер.

–Микки, тебе не стыдно? – Питер навел порядок в клетке и машинально глянул на часы. – Черт, тетя меня убьет, я опять забыл позвонить, что задержусь. Хорошо еще, с Эм Джей мы завтра договорились встретиться...

Размышляя вслух, он аккуратно расставил на подставке пробирки с кровью и убрал их в свой шкафчик, затем выключил компьютер и бросил в контейнер с биоотходами ненужные предметные стекла. И так понятно, что процесс пошел по второму кругу. Просто раньше Питер не отслеживал, что творится с его клетками. Теперь придется делать это как минимум пару раз в неделю, чтобы установить закономерность и не пропустить, когда мутация снова ускорится.

Он зевнул, отгоняя неясную мысль о том, что стекол почему-то оказалось больше, чем пробирок. Вроде же ни один препарат не испортил... может, чужое попалось? Ладно, это проблема того, кто работал в лаборатории до Питера. Написано же вон там в рамочке: «Уважайте сокурсников, оставляйте стол после себя чистым». 

Корпус он покинул как Паркер, в Паука переоделся уже в кустах. И правильно сделал, так как в темном углу лаборатории все это время находился второй студент. Он же, улучив момент, и унес одну из пробирок, желая выяснить, чем таким занят конкурент на место ассистента Коннорса – и нельзя ли использовать чужую работу для достижения собственных целей.


	22. Часть 1. Глава 13. Звезды легли на дно

На базу я вернулась, тщательно выбрав момент. Не люблю портить людям удовольствие. Они на такое неуважительное обращение имеют свойство обижаться. А вот во время совместной трапезы являться вполне уместно.

–Добрый вечер, – я хлопнула по спине поперхнувшегося от моего появления Мистерио и включила вытяжку. Так и не удалось побороть побочку от перемещения в виде запаха. – До Рождества еще долго, но и я не Санта, так что держите подарки, – я вытащила из сумки сначала диск, потом – комплект документов, способных пройти самый пристальный контроль.

Папа спасенной леди оказался не слишком чистоплотным бизнесменом – в частности, вел дела с колумбийцами, которые решили получить то ли скидку, то ли дополнительные бабки за свои услуги, для чего и заказали похищение. В эти дебри я не углублялась. Глянула только в его мыслях, что не подсуетись я – и мистер Стейн в первую очередь побежал бы нанимать Карателя. Собственно, именно такой типаж благодарного гражданского мне и был нужен, чтобы исполнить одно из обещаний, данных Квентину.

–На фотографии не я, – ну так и имя там – «Коннор Гартман», и возраст на три года меньше.

–Сейчас будете вы, – я открыла телекинезом холодильник и сложила туда продукты. – Миранда, как самочувствие?

–Прекрасно, только волосы раздражают, – она убрала за ухо отросшую прядь. Ускорение сработало, уже можно каре делать, еще несколько дней – и прическа будет как в день исчезновения. – Нет, хорошо, что они теперь есть...

–Я предупреждала, что могут временно стать непослушными, – на стол легла большая косметичка. – В прошлый раз не все принесла, извини.

–Да ничего, – а проверять полезла сразу.

–Мистер Бек, вам только лицо менять или другие заказы будут?

–Только лицо, – отлично, а возраст откачу в качестве бонуса. – И можно не прямо здесь?

–Квентин, любовь моя, не стесняйся, – и продолжает копаться в косметике. Впрочем, она уже на себе неоднократно видела, как я работаю, к этому вполне можно привыкнуть. – Жалко даже, что наши каникулы заканчиваются, – смешок, немного похожий на всхлип, – но я уже соскучилась по нормальной жизни.

–Скоро она начнется, – я мягко провела ладонями по вискам Мистерио. Впрочем, пора отвыкать его так называть. – Еще от папарацци тут будете прятаться. Все, готово, – подсовываю зеркало. Собственно, различий не так уж и много, большую часть изменений мог бы и пластический хирург осуществить. Только намного медленнее и не так безболезненно. – Если есть дискомфорт, скажите сразу.

–Да нет, – он потрогал лицо, – ничего, вполне терпимо... Намного лучше, чем маска. Привыкну.

–Тебе идет, – Миранда отвлеклась от содержимого косметички. – Нет, правда. Как будто все равно ты, только в другой роли. 

–Главное, что полиция не опознает, да и Амбал тоже, – Квентин последний раз ощупал подбородок и положил на стол зеркало. – А на диске что?

–Чертежи проекторов и программа для создания ощутимых иллюзий. Проверила, официально ничего не запатентовано, – я подвинула себе ящик, игравший на этой кухне роль табуретки, и выложила из кармана две карточки. – Тут полмиллиона на расходы, тут – контакты одного хорошего юриста по патентным вопросам. Денег потом еще подкину, если понадобится.

–Одного понять не могу, мисс Смит – зачем вам все это нужно, с вашими возможностями? – вопрос звучал скорее риторически, но я ответила:

–Скажем так, я выступаю за справедливость и прогресс во всех мирных сферах. А еще мне очень хочется увидеть новые фильмы с Мирандой Уилсон.

Упомянутая тонко улыбнулась. Естественно, и она, и Бек думали, что реальную причину я не назвала. Но на самом деле я была с ними честна. Не упомянула лишь то, что мне откровенно влом тратить время на всестороннее развитие в областях, которые можно спихнуть на других людей, уже подготовленных. Сапоги должен шить сапожник, пироги печь – пирожник, а прогресс двигать – ученые с инженерами. Спасение мира, конечно, тоже можно переложить на чужие плечи, но это – слишком важный вопрос, чтобы лично его не контролировать. И, честно говоря, довольно интересный. Особенно для адреналиново зависимой инопланетной жижи.

Пообещав заглянуть в ближайшее время, я покинула базу и направилась в окрестности ESU. Судя по количеству спионеренного Морбиусом оборудования, которое показывали в мультике, обосноваться Майкл должен был где-то неподалеку. Проблема в том, что в реале все смотрится несколько иначе, чем на простой картинке. Да и мультипликаторы не слишком утруждали себя соблюдением деталей, в разных сериях одни и те же по идее места выглядели порой совсем непохоже. Поэтому проверяла я не только здания с часами, но и все, что выглядело относительно целым абандоном. Особое внимание уделяла местам гнездования рукокрылых.

Удача улыбнулась ближе к концу ночи, блин, опять не высплюсь... Знаю, что оно мне не особо надо, даже час в сутки – лишнее, но сон доставляет слишком много удовольствия, чтобы от него отказываться совсем. Поэтому я сделала из одной милой мышки временный живой «жучок», который мне просигнализирует, когда Майкл со своими исследованиями допрыгается. Был соблазн форсировать процесс, но я решила пока дождаться естественной, то есть канонической трансформации.

Судя по тому, что здоровые подопытные у этого горе-ученого из клеток выбираются постоянно, рано или поздно все случится. С другой стороны, мою летучую мышь на таком фоне заметить нереально. А вот видеокамеру он мог бы и засечь. Все-таки оборудования позаимствовал лет на двадцать пять заключения, если я верно оцениваю стоимость того же рекомбинатора. Нет, конечно, грамотный юрист может отмазать, да и Коннорс скорее простит и заступится... но фактически закон нарушен, и если Морбиус решит, что кто-то его спалил, перетащит все куда-нибудь в другое место. В худшем случае – вернет обратно в лабораторию. И обойдется без вампиризации, на которую у меня планы.

Да и не уверена я, что смогу повторить то, что в каноне получилось само собой. Хотя образец клеток Паркера на разных стадиях у меня есть, но настроить рекомбинатор для правильной дозы облучения хрена с два смогу. Пусть этим спец занимается. Недоученный, правда... ничего, эта история его должна научить осторожности при работе с материалом. Правила техники безопасности написаны кровью, следовательно, вампир их будет читать очень вдумчиво.

А я тем временем займусь своей обычной жизнью. Во-первых, появилась в книжных «Корона Мечей» Джордана, весь форум читает, во-вторых, мне заказанные диски пришли. И не стоит забывать волонтерскую деятельность. Хоть это и опасно для психики. За последнее время я всего один раз заходила в приют для бездомных животных, который Лесли раньше периодически посещала. Вышла с горячим желанием убить всех человеков. Сколько денег приютам ни переводи, сколько времени и сил на осторожное подлечивание больных и раненых питомцев ни трать, а существенно меньше страдания все равно не станет. Правда, рецепт от робота Бендера тут тоже не поможет. Но последовать ему хочется.

Поэтому я честно купила последнее дополнение второго варика, которое еще спиратить не успели, ибо свежак, и играю за орков. Все равно после того, как вышла последняя серия «Секретных материалов», по телевизору смотреть, считай, нечего. «Пси фактор» только осенью выйдет, «Байки из склепа» к последнему сезону совсем испортились, и тут народ с форума со мной согласен. А немногое приличное типа «Вавилона-5» надо с начала пересматривать.

И не надо мне кивать на учебники, ждущие прочтения. Во-первых, до следующего года я теоретически свободна, во-вторых... лучше уж Джордан. Кстати говоря, его я спасти точно успеваю. Может, в этой вселенной он сам свою опупею закончит. Но сначала – еще одну карту за орков. Иначе выползу сегодня на улицу, не удержусь и кого-нибудь убью. 

Примерно в той же тональности прошло еще несколько дней, и я уже начала думать, что сломала местный таймлайн не в ту сторону. Через летучего мыша я наблюдала, как у потенциального вампира в лаборатории побывала Фелиция (которой он лил в уши, что закон не нарушал и все вернет), и видела, что Майкл возится с кровью в пробирках. Вот только вслух он не говорил, чья это кровь. Может, и не Паркера вовсе.

Мысль о том, что можно подцепить этого пионера от неогеники с помощью банального шантажа, плюс небольшой пряник – Майкл битых полчаса распинался о том, что у него на родине мыши какой-то вирус разносят, от подмоги отказаться не должен, – потихоньку начинала оформляться в моей голове, когда долго ожиданное событие наконец свершилось. Мыша с моими клетками как раз отвлеклась на поедание комаров и к пластине с лужицей крови не рванула. А другая, тоже свободно летающая по помещению, заинтересовалась. Хотя, может быть, и не кровью, а теми же комарами, крутившимися рядом с лучом рекомбинатора. Ей я в голову не лазала и точную мотивацию поступков не устанавливала.

Факт, что мышь вписалась точнехонько в луч. Успела из лужи напиться или нет, я не видела. А вот как она кусанула Морбиуса – наблюдала из первого ряда, так сказать. И когда он, нарезав пару кругов по помещению и что-то раскокав, рухнул на пол, при этом для полного счастья выдрав шнур из удлинителя, невольная жертва его эксперимента тоже приземлилась рядом. Я отдала своей мыше команду поднять пострадавшую и положить на стол. После чего приоткрыла форточку, чтобы на запах больше не жаловались, и в два прыжка достигла места происшествия.

Мышу, поработавшую моими глазами и ушами, я вернула к дефолтному состоянию и отпустила. А вот ту, что тряпочкой распласталась на столешнице, тщательно изучила. Бедное создание едва дышало, чертов лазер перекорежил всю генетическую структуру. Обезболив животное, я собрала информацию в библиотечку и занялась мышиным спасением. Все равно до заката Майкл не должен проснуться. От же ж тыя вучоныя, как в мое время говорили в рекламе... сначала наворотят хрен знает чего, потом и не расхлебать.

Такое ощущение, что вот эта машинка, – я недоверчиво покосилась на выключенный рекомбинатор, – работает не по научному, а по какому-то волшебному принципу. Настроена она, судя по логам, была на режим, говоря простым языком, дешифровки генома. Но вместо этого перестроила попавшую в луч мышку, сделав из нее живой носитель целого комплекса приблуд для мгновенной генной хирургии. Чувствую, таки придется вынимать Стилвелла из дурдома, потому что только он может разобраться в действии собственного детища. Не то чтобы я не могла откатить изменения, имея образец чистого ДНК. И откатить, и перепрошить новыми свойствами – на раз-два. Быстрее и чище, чем эта люстра радиоактивная.

Вот только что-то радикально новое, несвойственное исходным организмам, у меня смастрячить не получится. Если я, например, захочу дать кому-то способности Паркера, имея только обычного паука в качестве донора, то придется сознательно переносить паутинные железы из жопы в запястья, например. В общем, на выходе будет нечто типа Паука из трилогии Рейми, если не из того ролика. А Питер Паркер из этой реальности вместо биологических свойств укусившей его букашки получил их точную имитацию. Реализованную совсем иначе. И только сейчас в нем просыпаются собственно паучьи гены. Не в полной мере, конечно, тупо увеличенный членистоногий просто задохнется, но внешность в мультике, скажу прямо, напоминала мне гибрид из классической «Мухи». Еще, кажется, и кислотой плевался а-ля Чужой.

Почти то же самое было и с Коннорсом. Сначала регенерация а-ля ящериной, потом – превращение в разумного крокодила. Интересно, почему зверопаук из Паркера в каноне вышел таким бессловесным и тупым, хоть и сильным? Может, потому, что у рептилий хоть что-то отдаленно похожее на нормальные мозги есть, а разум паука заточен на плетение сети и ловлю добычи? Я читала, что у мелких пауков нейроны заполняют все тело, но у больших такого не наблюдается. Что ж, я не специалист. Я могу лишь сказать, что третий случай – это уже закономерность и, однако, тенденция. Хотя нет, четвертый. Был же еще Скорпион... Кстати говоря, его можно отнести в одну группу с Коннорсом и сделать вывод, что более точная настройка рекомбинатора дает преимущества. Скорпион же как-то в итоге стабилизировался. У меня его ДНК есть, я ее даже разбирала на досуге. Вот только каким местом ее можно прикрутить к случайным жертвам неогеники? Особенно вот к этому конкретному монстру.

На мой инопланетный взгляд то, чем стал Морбиус, вообще напоминает гарнитур, собранный наполовину из «Икеи», наполовину из «Пинскдрева», плюс винтажная чешская «стенка» фрагментами. Ну вот откуда эти присоски на ладонях вылезли? Из какого мусора в ДНК? Местами все понятно, местами смотрю в геном и вижу фигу. Ладно, специалист уже вроде просыпается. Пусть сам на себя посмотрит и скажет, кто он после этого.

–Да, натворили же вы дел, Михэицэ, – настоящее имя, не подправленное в целях благозвучия (вычитала в файлах местного ректората, вирус-то продолжает мне пароли присылать), подействовало на вампира мотивирующе. Он вздрогнул и сел, не сводя с меня глаз. Видимо, пытался вспомнить, где раньше видел. – Во что вы себя превратили? – я подсунула ему зеркальце, не дожидаясь мгновения, когда он ощутит плюсы нового состояния. Немного подождала, слушая неразборчивый шепот ужаса. Похоже, вопить благим и не очень матом Морбиус в присутствии дамы стеснялся. – Я уже молчу о вашем коммунистическом отношении к чужой собственности.

–Победителей не судят, – он поднялся с пола и отряхнул плащ. Зеркало при этом опустил в карман. Не насмотрелся?

–Для этого сначала нужно победить, – я открутила крышку термоса. Содержимое пожертвовал один недоброволец, в рамках искупления своих недобрых дел и намерений. – А у вас пока что вышло только то, что вышло.

Пластиковую кювету, куда можно было опустить обе ладони, я взяла среди чистого лабораторного оборудования. Аккуратно заполнила кровью доверху и отступила на шаг, позволяя собеседнику утолить жажду и успокоить инстинкты.

–Кто вы? – наконец задал резонный вопрос Майкл, когда кювета ополовинилась. Питаться он при этом не прекратил.

–Лесли Смит. И, раз уж мы начали с этого, давайте поговорим о том, чего вы хотите. Поправьте, если я ошибаюсь: вы хотели бы выиграть грант на исследования, чтобы вернуться домой с лекарством в кармане? Желательно, еще и с богатой женой, которая займется на вашей родине благотворительностью, – я старалась, чтобы в моих словах нельзя было услышать насмешку или осуждение. Но получалось не очень. – Понимаю, что чувства между вами тоже присутствуют, но и расчет был... Теперь вопрос – будет ли слышно в Канаде то, что скажет мисс Харди, когда вас таким увидит? 

Кювета полетела на пол. Точнее, Морбиус хотел ее сбросить, но она прилипла к левой руке. К счастью, крови там осталось немного и на меня не попало.

–Я пришла сюда, чтобы предложить вам помощь, – продолжила я, пока Майкл отцеплял кювету. – Увидела, что произошло. Подумала, что вам понадобится кровь, когда вы очнетесь. Сейчас легче стало?

–Да, – он снова уставился на руки. – Какую помощь?

–Деньги, для начала. Вы же не сможете всю жизнь коммуниздить... простите, одалживать оборудование. Нормальное место под лабораторию, а не этот проходной двор. Ну и, раз уж вы пополнили собой ряды пострадавших от неогенетики, вслед за Коннорсом и Паркером...

–То есть, кровь в шкафчике Паркера?..

–Его собственная, бедняга испортил себе здоровье, работая с рекомбинатором, – я немного покривила душой. Впрочем, а есть ли у симбиотов души? – По примеру любимого учителя. Мистер Морбиус, вы прибыли по обмену сразу на последний курс, так что понятия не имеете, что здесь творилось в прошлом году, например. Конечно, не весь университет это знает, но некоторые студенты умеют складывать два и два, просто вслух не говорят. Хотя, в принципе, совсем не обязательно учиться здесь, чтобы быть в курсе местных тайн, – думаю, вышло достаточно многозначительно, чтобы Майкл сделал собственные выводы. – И не обязательно воровать с кафедры рекомбинатор, чтобы достигнуть успехов, – мои руки неярко засветились. – Вы ведь не хотите полностью избавляться от этого состояния, правда? Вам одновременно противно и приятно, вы чувствуете себя сильнее, ваш разум работает лучше, но вы не готовы к жизни вампира. Вы понимаете, что Харди вас таким не примет. Вы сейчас думаете о том, что ее тоже можно преобразовать.

–Не лезь мне в голову! – его акцент стал отчетливее. Морбиус замахнулся на меня, но я перехватила его запястья. Отростки симбиота потекли вверх, прямо в отверстия присосок, мягко разжимая мышечные колечки.

–Хорошо, – «я влезу тебе под кожу» вслух не прозвучало. Майкл если и не видел, то чувствовал, что происходит. Это читалось в его расширенных глазах безо всякой телепатии. – Пока вы спали, я изучила мышь, попавшую под луч. Я могу изменить вас так, что вы сможете становиться вампиром по желанию. Сейчас, пока что, ключ к вашему изменению в ультрафиолете, солнечный свет на время вернет человеческий облик. Но мутация сама не остановится. Оттолкнете меня – рано или поздно потеряете Фелицию и последний шанс вернуться домой победителем.

Я немножко блефовала, понимая, что после моего вмешательства Морбиус при всем желании не разберет, что творилось в его генах до.

–Паркеру вы тоже помогали? – вот же ж честолюбивый сукин сын. Несмотря на ситуацию, без толики лести не сдастся.

–Да, – и это чистая правда. С нюансами. – Но не рекомендую ему об этом говорить. К тому же, он не знает моего настоящего имени. И совсем не подходит на ту роль, которую я хочу предложить вам. Если человеку интереснее бегать за героем в маске, размахивая фотоаппаратом, чем снискать славу борца с недугами человечества... я не могу это исцелить. Да он и не смог бы, изучая мои возможности, создавать лекарства. Не тот склад ума. Пулитцеровскую премию, может, когда-нибудь и получит, но не Нобелевскую.

Ну все, карты я выложила. Его ход.

–Я хочу увидеть, на что вы способны, – отлично, даже в мозгах ковыряться не пришлось. Пока живут на свете хвастуны... впрочем, он не только тщеславием и амбициозностью отличается. Майкл действительно хочет спасать людей. И от известности бы отказался, будучи припертым к стенке. Но я не считаю скромность однозначной благодетелью. А беготню за вампирами, при всем уважении к Баффи и братьям Винчестерам, – более пристойным занятием, чем наука.

–Демонстрация начинается, запишете потом, – я не удержалась от улыбки, запуская процесс изменения. Впрочем, пациент ее не увидел, так как рухнул на вовремя поднятый мной стул. В моих мыслях невольно включилось звуковое сопровождение – не совсем верное, но все-таки очень подходящее.

«Неуловимо, как свет, просочилась в каждую часть, – напевала я про себя, аккуратно корректируя чужое тело. Хорошо, Фелиция сюда посреди ночи не явится, а то у нее возникло бы много вопросов. И первый – какого хрена у ее жениха на коленях сидит посторонняя девушка. А уже потом – что эта девушка с ним делает. – Ощути на себе мою абсолютную власть. С наступлением дня не развеется дым, ты любишь... эх, не меня ты любишь, Майкл, но мне это и не надо, ты будешь моим! Моим личным мессией. Звучит высокопарно, но по сути верно».

Вернувшись на себя, я убрала световые эффекты и спрятала все отростки. Только после этого слезла с коленей Морбиуса (а ничего так у него «пробирка» в штанах, повезло Фелиции) и разбудила его.

–Уже все? – в зеркало он впился так, что мне показалось – сейчас треснет от взгляда.

–Вообще-то я три часа возилась, – вздохнула я. – Очень трудная задача – сохранить возможность превращения, но при этом сделать так, чтобы вы не выпускали клыки и присоски от гнева или возбуждения. Потом потренируетесь, сейчас вам лучше бы поспать немного.

Майкл промолчал. С видимым усилием отлип от зеркала и посмотрел мне в глаза.

–Как с вами связаться в случае чего? – молодец, быстро начал головой думать.

–Сейчас телефон запишу, – я оторвала кусок оберточной бумаги от чего-то упакованного в углу. – У вас мобильника нет?

–Как-то свободных денег не нашлось, но если что, с автомата позвоню. Вы правда мне позволите изучить этот ваш... биокинез? Геноморфизм?

–Что-то вроде этого. Я, честно говоря, второкурсница и многих терминов не знаю. Просто чувствую геном, вижу, что нужно изменить, – я пожала плечами. Положила на стол сложенную бумажку. – Это чисто интуитивно получается. Не только с неогенными мутантами вроде вас, я могу помогать и больным, и раненым... Проблема в том, что сама я могу лечить только одного человека за раз. Даже если я всю жизнь этому посвящу, мне все равно придется выбирать, кому помогать, а кого оставить без спасения. И потом... я не хочу оказаться в клетке и до старости лечить избранных из «золотого миллиарда», всяких там дряхлых миллиардеров и воротил преступного мира после шестой пересадки сердца. Мне нужен кто-то вроде вас, Морбиус. Человек с репутацией в научном мире, с выходом на фонд Харди... С вашей помощью я пойму, на что еще способна.

–Я вас не выдам, – ну вот. Опять за руки хватает. – Будь я проклят, мисс, но вы – сокровище... Это ведь о вас газеты писали? Про исцеление бродяг?

–Обо мне, – а смысл скрывать? – Но я и на животных тренировалась, – в качестве доказательства призываю ту самую летучую мышь. – Прежде чем перейти к людям. С Паркером просто до конца дойти не получилось, если хотите знать, он испугался и решил, что дальше справится сам. Тогда я и поняла, что вы подойдете лучше.

–Снова читаете мои мысли? – агрессии уже никакой. Принял. И вообще, слишком устал, чтобы как-то реагировать.

–Скорее, считываю реакции.

–Конечно... вы знаете, что творится у меня в клетках, почему нервные должны быть исключением? – ну, хоть руки убрал. – Мисс, прошу вас, задержитесь еще немного. Я не смогу заснуть, пока не получу ответ.

Он вскочил, немного пошатнулся от слабости, оперся на стол, но все-таки дошел до чего-то похожего на старый холодильник. Я из любопытства подошла поближе.

Мне предъявили закупоренную пробирку с кровью человека, зараженного той самой болезнью, которая свирепствовала на родине Морбиуса. Похоже, заражать этим мышей он планировал позже, когда достанет нормальную карантинную клетку.

Окутав руку слоем симбиота, я капнула на ладонь содержимое пробирки. Да уж, это никакой не вампиризм, а что-то похожее на вирус Хендра. Как я, собственно, и думала после прочтения информации об инфекциях, которые переносят летучие мыши. Правда, в этом мире и люди черт знает во что перерождаются, а уж вирус, два года назад открытый в солнечной Австралии... Однонитевая РНК мутирует на раз-два. Это мне еще в прошлой жизни на уроках биологии донесли. Да и невозможно было в наше время, когда каждый год новая пугалка появляется, не быть в курсе дела.

–Рабочие антитела к этой разновидности я могу создать прямо сейчас, – симбиот это вообще делает автоматически, как только соприкасается с патогенной микрофлорой. – А вот для того, чтобы сгенерировать вещество, которое встроится в РНК и убьет любой вирус из этого семейства, понадобится немного времени, – опять вру, но если я образец Майклу через час-другой выдам, спать он так и не ляжет. – Завтра вечером занесу, поэкспериментируете. А вы с утра верните все-таки технику на родину и подумайте, как будете Коннорсу излагать историю «своего» открытия. Он в конце недели возвращается.

При историческом моменте объяснения студента с профессором я не присутствовала. Но победителей действительно не судят. Коннорс задним числом написал ему разрешение, только потребовал перестать тягать оборудование по неприспособленным закуткам. Остальное Морбиус опустил, но я в его мыслях разглядела, как добрый наставник в него вцепился. Понял, что нашел неогенную курицу, несущую золотые яйца. Не без намека на вечнозеленую сумму от миссис Харди, которую в свою очередь обработала дочь, но это тоже несущественно.

Майклу было чуть-чуть стыдно осознавать, что он обязан мне успехом, но патриархальное воспитание сыграло свою роль – такую помощь он бы не принял от мужчины... А содействие женщине, желающей скрыть свои способности от нехороших людей, в его картину мира вписывалось. К тому же, я всячески подчеркивала его значение при каждом удобном случае, стараясь при этом не хихикать над ростом его ЧСВ (а это происходило каждый раз, когда он перекидывался при мне, чтобы быстрее завершить расчеты). И не собиралась подставлять эту окукливающуюся личинку ученого перед Фелицией, что могло бы создать ненужные проблемы. Он мне еще долго будет нужен в качестве одного из краеугольных камней фундамента. Довольный и счастливый.

В принципе, из нас вышла неплохая команда. Морбиус понимал, что торопиться с фонтанированием идеями не стоит. Все равно на обкатку любого нового лекарства уйдут годы, а в некоторые области соваться нужно, наработав репутацию и вес. Потому что там уже кормятся бизнесмены от медицины целыми стаями, которым нахрен не нужна работающая панацея на рынке. Для себя лично и своих семей – может быть, а для остальных? Пусть страдают и платят. И вообще, если б не мерли – то небо б подперли.

Именно поэтому я и решила начать с малого. Редкие болезни, свирепствующие в странах третьего мира – самое то. И громко можно о себе заявить при желании, и дельцы не всполошатся, потому что потенциальная прибыль невысока, и профиль фонда Харди соблюден. Потом можно будет перейти и к более серьезным вопросам, подключив Майю, на изобретение которой у меня большие планы. Кстати, что-то давно она не звонила. Я даже на «Миссия невыполнима» одна сходила, не дождавшись ответа на смску. Получила только после сеанса – что нет, ее там не похитили и в заложниках не держат, просто она очень занята и сглазить не хочет. Не хочет так не хочет... займусь чем-нибудь другим. Майкл мне для общего развития всучил книгу Стилвелла и учебник по фармакологии, попробую поковырять под приключения Усаги Цукино и параллельно с Джорданом. Еще вопрос с Мирандой решать... Иногда самоклонироваться хочется, честно говоря. А потом вспоминаю, что меня и одной вполне достаточно.

В общем, я как раз ваяла фанарт с Отрекшимися, когда подруга наконец позвонила и предложила встретиться. Точнее, сказала, что зайдет за мной. И зачем-то предупредила, чтобы я оделась не как обычно, а как женщина. Что ж, я открыла шкаф и изобразила из симбиота самое приличное платье, не задавая лишних вопросов, но они у меня были.

–Какого черта? – тихо прошипела я, садясь на пассажирское сиденье. – Что за тайны Мадридского двора? Ты же вроде не была никогда такой суеверной... или я просто не помню?

–Не была, – Майя щелкнула замком ремня и протянула руку за ключами. – Но сейчас такое решается... В общем, я пробилась к Тони Старку. Ты права была насчет оборонных заказов. Конечно, не хотелось бы заниматься оружием, но в другом месте я столько не получу никогда. А ему не важно, что я еще учусь.

–Поздравляю, – я уронила ей в ладонь ключ зажигания с японским брелком-котенком. Блин, не дождалась подружка. Впрочем, все еще поправимо, может быть. – А я тебе зачем?

–Ты приносишь удачу, – так, опять у кого-то приступ суеверия. – Ну правда, когда ты со мной, все складывается как нельзя лучше. Просто побудь рядом, пока я собеседование не пройду.

–Судя по тому, что я читала о Старке, поймала ты его в казино, а перед собеседованием нам с тобой стоит заехать в аптеку и купить чего-нибудь «к чаю», – намеренно спошлила я. Майя с каменным лицом повернула ключ. – Ну ладно, не обижайся...

–Я сама об этом думала, – сказала она, когда машина влилась в поток. – Может, он оценил не концепцию моего изобретения, а мое фото в купальнике. Говорят, что он изменился в последнее время, но... А вообще, я морально к этому готова.

Мы как раз остановились на светофоре, так что подруга могла отвлечься от дороги и полюбоваться моим удивленным лицом. Видимо, эффект ей показался недостаточным, потому что Майя фыркнула и уставилась на машины впереди.

–Я не собираюсь тебя отговаривать, если ты этого хотела, – осторожно начала я. – Но третьей все-таки становиться не хочу. У меня как-то на первый раз были другие планы, не включавшие тебя.

–Лесли, это твоя машина, так что если бы я сейчас нажала на газ...

–Не нажала же, – я усмехнулась и потянулась к магнитоле. – Ты прекрасно меня знаешь. Если я по-идиотски шучу – значит, волнуюсь. Но могу и серьезно. Хочешь, чтобы я за дверью слушала и в случае чего неподобающего вломилась с пожарным топором и фотоаппаратом? 

–Моральной поддержки будет вполне достаточно. Полиция нравов нам сегодня не понадобится, я надеюсь, – пауза продержалась до следующего светофора. – И вообще, на Николсона ты не похожа.

–Я страшнее, – делаю вид, что оцениваю макияж с помощью зеркала. – И меня это устраивает.

Мы трепались в том же духе всю дорогу. Выяснила я следующее – казино в истории не участвовало, Майя, поняв, что родной универ не поддержит, выслала резюме Старку, потому что я только о нем не говорила гадостей. Ну, еще про «Тумс аэродинамик», но там компания непрофильная. К резюме был прицеплен вирус, еще один подарочек от хакеров с нашего общего любимого форума, творчески доработанный. Таким образом удалось не только получить прямой адрес старковской почты, но и заинтересовать его в достаточной мере.

А вот фото в купальнике там и правда фигурировало. В качестве вложения, которое кадровики недолго думая скачали и таким макаром заселили в сеть вирус. 

В общем, настроение у меня было очень приподнятое. Вплоть до того момента, как мы оказались в мастерской Старка. Почему он решил принять Майю там, я не поняла: то ли заработался, то ли хотел посмотреть на ее навыки... Собеседование даже начаться не успело – ворвались какие-то дегенераты с оружием, явно с той же фабрики клонов, где Амбал своих придурков берет. Я среагировала быстро – схватила подругу в охапку и перенесла к машине.

–Что это было? – быстро продышавшись, спросила Майя.

–Удаление гражданских с поля боя, – я сунула ей ключи и мобильник. – В качестве ответной любезности прикроешь меня перед мамой?

–А ты куда?

–Спасать Старка и твои деньги! – честно ответила я. – Об остальном потом, хорошо?

Реакции я не дождалась, сразу вернулась обратно. За пару секунду хороший план придумать не получилось, пришлось довольствоваться тем, что пришло в голову. То есть, вспомнить кусок канона, который, видимо, решил таким макаром реализоваться в моем присутствии, и перекинуться в женщину, которую я видела только на рисунке.

Впрочем, когда я материализовалась в закутке разгромленной мастерской, там уже присутствовало два человека, которые были с этой дамой знакомы. Шкрябнув по воспоминаниям одного из них, я дополнила образ нужными деталями и вышла на свет.

–Гипнотия? – ну, опознали. В крайнем случае, конечно, слиняю... но я не хочу подводить подругу. Хотя самый простой способ ее не подвести нарушит очень много планов на будущее. Да и продолбать шанс пообщаться лично с Мандарином... да, это безумие. Но если я смогу переубедить его...

–Мальчики, я здесь только для подстраховки, – обхожу носилки, на которые местный Черный Хлыст, Марк Скарлотти, грузит Старка. – Эй, мы же его так живым не довезем. Аккуратнее...

–Может, его временно окаменить? – а это Серая Горгулья. Он же Пол Дюваль, алхимик-любитель. Спасибо моей памяти и интересу к отрицательным персонажам.

–Не стоит, – хорошо, что настоящей Гипнотии здесь быть не должно, а эти двое умом не то чтобы блещут и приняли мои слова на веру. Но если я начну себя вести неправильно, даже они что-нибудь заподозрят. – Несите его в машину, просто постарайтесь не трясти, а то Мандарин будет недоволен.

Хотя, подозреваю, недоволен он будет в любом случае. И все же – это шанс превратить еще одного человека из угрозы в силу, так нужную мне, чтобы справиться с ожидающими планету проблемами. А если он окажется непрошибаемым козлом, так хоть кольца помацаю. 


	23. Интерлюдия 8. Всё получилось невпопад

Появление Гипнотии не удивило и даже скорее обрадовало Хлыста. Темпераментному итальянцу нравилась эта женщина, и он не бросал надежды добиться взаимности, несмотря на то, что за ней ухаживали и другие. Кроме того, теперь ясно, что за девушка якобы пришла к Старку на собеседование, не нужно искать и устранять лишнего свидетеля. Мандарин частенько так подстраховывался, не сообщая слугам план целиком. Марку это не всегда нравилось, но в команде Мандарина играют по его правилам. И своими ногами никуда не уходят.

Не то чтобы его что-то не устраивало до такой степени, конечно. Скарлотти по натуре был скорее боевиком, чем изобретателем, и оружие создавал под свой вкус, за что в свое время и вылетел из «Старк и сын». Немного помаявшись в одиночку, в итоге пошел к конкуренту Уолтера, Джастину Хаммеру, тот его и сосватал Мандарину.

Разумеется, официально почтенный предприниматель ничем предосудительным не занимается, ха-ха. А то, что его «изобретения» – это либо удачный реверс-инжиниринг чужих, в том числе инопланетных технологий, либо свинячье дерьмо, – просто очевидный факт. Поэтому, когда Мандарин возжелал чего-то новенького, пришлось красть действительно хорошего инженера. По своему опыту Марк мог сказать, что младший Старк под определение подходит, когда не пьян в стельку и не увлечен очередной бабенкой, а в плену у него к излишествам доступа не будет. Талант у Старков не отнимешь, которое поколение на них природа не отдыхает уже...

Одно плохо – что-то Гипнотия на пленника поглядывает заинтересованно. Конечно, вполне возможно, что и в самом деле прикидывает, не нужны ли Старку услуги Горгульи. Нанятые Хаммером придурки хоть и были проинструктированы не стрелять в объект, это не помешало им подорвать какую-то экспериментальную установку. То, что Старка при этом вырубило, не так уж и плохо, перевозить проще, но Мандарину-то он нужен работоспособным. Ладно, главное живым довезти, а там уже не их дело.

Решив для себя проблему, Марк занял остаток дороги ненавязчивым флиртом, отвлекая внимание спутницы от стонущего в забытьи Старка. Гипнотия предсказуемо отшучивалась, и все шло нормально, пока они не прибыли на условленное место и не въехали внутрь летающей тарелки. Горгулья вышел с водительского места, чтобы помочь вынести носилки, минуту-другую Скарлотти был занят тем, чтобы не уронить их на пол и не стукнуть об дверь, а потом поднял глаза и обомлел.

Рядом с Мандарином стояла вторая Гипнотия. А та, что приехала с ними, быстрым шагом пересекла отсек и неуловимо превратилась в совершенно другую женщину. Выше ростом и с темно-каштановыми волосами. На лице Мандарина отразилось нехарактерное выражение, о ком другом Марк сказал бы «ошарашен», а то и покрепче. Босс пробормотал что-то вроде «Илона?», а затем обхватил голову лже-Гипнотии обеими ладонями. Кольца засветились, женщина подняла руки, засмеявшись, обняла Мандарина за плечи и притянула к себе. Резким, почти неуловимым движением впилась в губы. И обмякла всем телом.

Мандарин подхватил ее на руки и, приказав лететь на базу, понес в свои покои. Что это было, никто из присутствующих, похоже, не понял, но охренели все, кроме разве что пленного. Хлыст про себя радовался уже тому, что их не наказали за такой проеб. Правда, недолго. По закону подлости настоящая Гипнотия решила оказать Старку первую помощь. Как будто больше этим заняться некому!..

Майя Хансен всегда отличалась умением быстро соображать. Поэтому сначала она выехала с парковки и отъехала подальше от здания на предельной скорости, а уже потом позвонила в полицию. С первого попавшегося на глаза автомата, а не с мобильника. Не хватало еще засветиться.

До дома она добралась на остатках самообладания. Чем дальше, тем быстрее таяла уверенность в том, что Лесли сможет справиться с этими головорезами. То, что лучшая подруга оказалась мутантом, Майя еще готова была принять... наверное. Узнай она об этом как-нибудь иначе. Хотя какая уже разница? Главное, чтобы Лесли выжила. Одно дело – прикрывать ее перед мамой, когда ничего плохого не случилось или все обошлось. И совсем другое – когда Майя сама понятия не имеет, что там с подругой. Вот бы она прямо сейчас появилась...

Прошел час, второй, третий. Майя разогрела обед, но кусок не лез в горло. Отодвинув тарелку, она разблокировала мобильник подруги. Звонить миссис Смит и врать Майя еще не была готова, но почему-то ей казалось, что среди контактов Лесли теоретически может быть кто-то, кто знает, что в таких случаях делать. Она вела себя так уверенно. Значит, ее уже научили пользоваться этими особыми способностями?

Телефонная книжка Лесли оказалась короткой. Большинство имен, судя по всему, принадлежат преподавателям. И в недавних звонках их нет, ни во входящих, ни в исходящих. Оно и понятно, сейчас она не учится. Зато во входящих имеется какой-то городской номер, неоднократно причем. Почему-то знакомый... Схватив трубку обычного телефона, Майя быстро набрала его.

–Университет Эмпайр, лаборатория неогенетики, слушаю! – отозвался мужской голос. Не придумав, что сказать, Майя бросила трубку. Ну, вот и разгадка, отчего номер показался знакомым, точно, у кафедры ботаники всего на две цифры отличается. Остался один вопрос: кто из студентов Коннорса мог звонить Лесли из лаборатории, да еще и преимущественно по ночам? 

Будь это связано с делами амурного характера, подруга уже давно бы разболтала. Наверное. Не такой уж и секрет, чтобы усиленно хранить. Даже если это у нее недавно, сегодня бы точно поделилась. Или «другие планы» – это и был намек?

Что ж, выход тут напрашивается – несмотря на то, что Майя не собиралась сегодня на учебу, ее появлению никто не удивится. Можно зайти в соседний корпус и спросить того же Томпсона... или нет, все-таки лучше парня, который тогда с ним спорил. Паркера, кажется. Он Майе показался более разумным. «Если мне память не изменяет, это тот Паркер, который в «Дейли Бьюгл» фотографом подрабатывает, – подумала она. – Профессия обязывает быть любопытным и подмечать детали... Значит, он мне и расскажет, кто у них на курсе круглыми сутками засиживается за микроскопом».

Отложив телефоны, Майя пошла в ванную, рисовать лицо. С симпатичными девушками парни, по ее опыту, были куда разговорчивее. И не спешили задаваться вопросом, зачем их расспрашивают.


	24. Часть 2. Глава 1. Сильнее, чем страх

Through this old skylight our eyes are open wide

The sky bespangled in the rain

And we feel called upon but interests collide

Not much to lose, a lot to gain

Don't lose your line of sight now

And raise the barricades somehow

It's time to leave the lores so blow them sky high

In sound and fury they will fly

Edenbridge – October Sky

Первое, что я поняла, когда очухалась – что дело пахнет даже не керосином, а тиоацетоном. И не пахнет, а откровенно смердит, как из открытой цистерны. Несмотря на то, что подушка под моей головой ничем особо не воняла – так, что-то вроде цветков сливы. Но это была не моя подушка, не мое одеяло, не мой потолок и вообще не моя комната. Хотя обстановка вполне себе, вполне... Особенно если вон те картины – подлинники, что очень даже вероятно. Общее впечатление – роскошно, но отнюдь не аляповато.

Глянув под одеяло, я поняла, что тревожиться на тему женской чести носителя не стоит. Несмотря на то, что Мандарин, сцуко, вырубил меня до того, как я успела смыться, – что, кстати говоря, и намеревалась сделать изначально! – ни форма платья, ни внешность никуда не делись. Блин, чтоб я еще раз понадеялась на план, сваянный даже не на коленке, а не знаю на чем... на гениальном озарении, ну да. В гробу я имела стоя такие озарения отныне и впредь.

На старенькой, черно-белой фотке к древней статье о пропаже отряда американских археологов в Китае был заснят весь этот отряд. Арнольд, мать его за ногу, Брок, Веллингтон Инсен и Илона Вермейр. Память у меня теперь отменная, морды клепать наловчилась. Вот и склепала. И оно подействовало, только не так, как я хотела. Мандарин полез мне в голову. То есть, не в голову, а в сознание симбиота, и ему очень повезло, что в этот конкретный момент я вспомнила момент из мультика, когда на позеленевшем Арнольде выросли не только эльфийские ухи, но и доспехи.

Вообще, я ж могла в качестве ответки и энцефалит ему организовать, и влюбленность в Старка, на чистых инстинктах... А вместо этого, чего ни капли не стыжусь, задумалась о физиологии Мандарина и том, что у него ниже пояса. И вспомнила очаровательную песню про это самое, изумрудное и предположительно метровое. Да-да, именно бессмертный хит группы «Мясокомбинат имени Путина №1». Интересно, ему что, польстило?

Я потянулась, проверяя функциональность тела. Глюков не обнаружено. Мозг девственно чист, паразитную личность не подселили. Это хорошо, меня одиночество вполне устраивает. Не знаю, как нормальные клинтарцы, а я к личному пространству имею определенные требования. С животным делить еще соглашусь. С человеком – сразу нахуй, если есть выбор. И мои приключения в альтернативной версии настоящего меня в этом мнении только укрепили. Да, человек может быть очень хорошим. Но расслабиться, деля одно тело, сложнее, чем заснуть с кем-то на одной кровати. Раскладушке или одноместной тахте причем, а не этом... сексодроме позолоченном. В войну еще допустимо, в мирное время – ни за что.

Кстати говоря, сколько я проспала-то? Я обвела взглядом комнату, выискивая среди предметов роскоши и живых растений банальные часы. Нашла с трудом и чуть не фалломорфировала. Четыре утра? Майя, наверное, уже с ума сходит по второму разу. И даже если ей удалось убедить маму, что я просто не могу подойти к телефону... Бля, надо было дать ей номер Мистерио, что ли. И вообще договориться с ним насчет запаса голокубов с изображением меня. Хотя это разве что при видеозвонке прокатит. Для обычного телефона надо на диктофон всякой ерунды позаписывать.

Пока я напрягала задний ум, пытаясь придумать, что нужно было предусмотреть до попадания в эту идиотскую историю, в поле моего зрения появился хозяин помещения. Какая-то часть моего сознания попыталась подкинуть идею быстренько переодеться во что-нибудь из последней коллекции Agent Provocateur, но я задушила это неуместное желание в зародыше. Да, Мандарин действительно красив как полубог, изваянный из бронзы и позеленевший от времени. А если я не растаю от взгляда его темно-алых глаз, то вполне может растопить меня одним из колец. Но это еще не повод начинать знакомство с интима!

–Доброе утро, – я откинула одеяло и встала с кровати, усиленно делая вид, что оказалась там по чистому недоразумению. – Знаете, я планировала с вами встретиться позднее, но судьба распорядилась иначе...

–Ты не Илона, – прозвучало это без тени удивления. Утвердительно, только и всего. – Вы с ней похожи, ты могла бы быть ее дочерью или скорее внучкой...

Ну да, какие-то детали я явно упустила. Ну извините. Эвристическая программа достройки маскировочного облика в соответствии с отсканированной фотографией, которая прячется в поясе дяди Димы, в мои загребущие ручонки еще не попала. А если и попадет, то вряд ли можно адаптировать ее алгоритм под биологическую систему симбиота.

–Моя мать – сирота, – попробуем зайти с правды. Не получится – так хоть сбежать успею, пока он кровать обходит. Телепортируюсь куда-нибудь вверх, а оттуда уже улечу. – Но я не думаю, что это имеет значение.

–Действительно, – Мандарин усмехнулся. – «Я», а не «мы»? У вас удивительное взаимопонимание с симбиотом, мисс?

–Шмидт, – раз уж меня частично раскрыли, придется использовать козыри. – Если вы хотели предложить моему симбиоту стать вашей броней, то ответ – «нет».

–Я слышал о клинтарцах – забавный вид, так преданы носителю до последнего его вздоха...

–Не в этом дело, – я чуть занизила голос. – Маклуанские технологии мне плохо знакомы. Я могу попытаться породить потомка, который не будет с ними конфликтовать, но потребуется время на изучение. И гарантий дать не могу.

Вранья в моих словах опять-таки не было. Кольца я нормально осмотреть не успела, но ими меня трогали. Спецификации излучений я теперь знаю, состав тоже, в общих чертах. И мне действительно пришлось бы сильно поработать над собой и носителем, чтобы надеть эти замечательные украшения.

–Что ж, я не думал, что все будет просто, – и все-таки есть в нем что-то антисексуальное. Мне не мешает, а другую женщину бы оттолкнуло, даже не знай она доподлинно, что для этого сверхчеловека он сам находится в центре вселенной. И другим там можно находиться, лишь пока они из-под его ног не вылезают. «Ты из тех, кто всегда идёт к своей цели, все, кто рядом с тобой, всего лишь ступени...» – как о нем писано. – Но вы могли бы остаться здесь обе. Рядом со мной достаточно места.

–Вынуждена отклонить предложение, к сожалению. Поймите, вы мне очень нравитесь, – жаль, зеркал поблизости нет, не могу оценить выражение лица. Мандарин непроницаем для моей телепатии, похоже, придется расширять рамки. – Я знаю вашу историю, в общих чертах, – чуточку наивности в голос, я едва на двадцать выгляжу! – Вы для меня всегда были похожи... на Индиану Джонса, разумно выбравшего тёмную сторону силы.

Опять усмешка, но не жесткая. Похоже на одобрение. Не так уж он на самом деле и настроен против технологий и массовой культуры, все-таки это просто имидж такой. Наверное.

–Дело во мне, – продолжила я. – Точнее, в моем отце. Я сомневаюсь, что он это оценит положительно.

–И кто ваш отец?

–Рейнхольт Шмидт, – я пожала плечами. – Тот самый.

–С Гидрой у меня пока что нейтралитет. Вооруженный.

–После того, как вы приютили беглые мозги в баночке, – не удержалась я.

–В том числе, – Мандарин поскреб когтем подбородок. – А ваш отец в курсе вашего... союза?

–Он даже не знает, что я в курсе, кто он на самом деле и чем занимается, – честность и еще раз честность. – Но если до папы дойдет, что я пользуюсь вашим гостеприимством, то, боюсь, он заподозрит принуждение, и это будет определять его дальнейшие действия.

–Прошло не так уж и много времени, мисс Шмидт, – кровать нас больше не разделяла. Когда только успел подобраться? Нет, я не боюсь. Что угодно, но не боюсь. У меня есть цель и есть план, три мешка крутого плана... нет, это из другой оперы, про назгулов. – Не нужно так красноречиво смотреть на часы. Мы в Китае, на подконтрольной мне территории.

Мать же ж твою с перехлестом через что-нибудь! Часовые пояса, разница во времени с Нью-Йорком – часов двенадцать, если я правильно помню, где географически расположен этот кусочек суши, отжатый моим собеседником у КНР и быстренько за...сеянный заводами предприимчивого Хаммера. Тем более отставить панику.

–По обстановке не скажешь, эта цитадель могла бы располагаться хоть в той же Латверии, – или еще каком Всебякистане. – Впрочем, снаружи я ее не видела. Но ваш вкус заставляет думать, что там есть на что посмотреть.

Светскую беседу в этом ключе мы вели еще какое-то время. Мандарин в какой-то момент предложил мне покинуть спальню, с тонкой ехидной улыбкой, но я сделала вид, что намека не поняла. Хотя именно тогда и смогла просочиться в его разум. Нужно было только, образно выражаясь, частоту подобрать. Силы сконструированного мной телепатического дара вполне достаточно. И закрыться у меня инстинктивно вышло еще в момент встречи, так что все нормально. Сейчас меня вовсе не читают, могу и солгать, если понадобится. Просто на данный момент правда выгоднее.

Вслух обещание меня отпустить так и не прозвучало, но про себя Мандарин склонялся именно к этому решению. Хотя и планировал взять меня на карандаш. Действительно, вдруг через десятилетие-другое я Гидру под себя подгребу? По его логике, именно в этих целях внучка Красного Черепа может скрывать ото всех наличие у себя клинтарского костюмчика. И лучше подыграть юной авантюристке, чтобы гарантированно заполучить полезного союзника в будущем. А еще ему интересно, что я еще такого могу знать. О, информацию он ценит превыше всего.

Разубеждать нового знакомого я не стала. Честно говоря, мне было его откровенно жаль. Проникнув в сознание Мандарина, я поняла, какое дикое напряжение он испытывает. Камни в кольцах требовали невероятного контроля, чтобы не выйти из повиновения. Изменений тела и разума, которые от них добился некогда археолог Арнольд, недостаточно... ну, впритык, на мой взгляд. Нужно быть маклуанским драконом, чтобы в полной мере держать эту силу в узде и направлять. Обычный человек может справиться с одним, ну максимум двумя-тремя камнями, насчет улучшенного так сразу не скажу, но все равно... Десять же могут космический корабль питать не хуже ядерного реактора, что собственно и делали. И этим их сила не ограничивается, канон на примеры не скупился.

А еще мне вспомнился гребаный второй сезон мультсериала. Жаль, до морд сценаристов с их пониманием хеппи-эндов не дотянуться. Я не хочу, чтобы для этого человека все так канонически закончилось. Если уж выбирать между ним и Старком... да, Старк мне тоже нравится, но сейчас его нет никакого смысла отсюда вытаскивать. Его не собираются убивать. К тому же, без предоставленных Мандарином технологий он не создаст тот самый прототип брони, который сыграл свою роль в мультсериале. Сваяет что-то другое, под свои нужды, вопросов нет... эх, недостаточно информации!

В смысле, я знаю, что канонного Тони Старка посреди пустыни можно голым выкинуть, и он оттуда в костюме и с реактором вернется. Но тут реальность чуточку более реалистична, чем в мультиках и комиксах, несмотря на сказочные технологии и неотличимую от них магию. Например, я почти уверена, что Старку будут активно мыть мозги, заставляя запоминать работу с инопланетными киберволокнами как примитивную ковку металла. Чтобы лишнего не понял. Мандарину нужна не просто броня – ему нужна прочная хреновина, взаимодействующая с его кольцами и способная провести обратную драконизацию тех четверых... Если я правильно помню суть договора.

Круто, конечно, быть классическим темным властелином с драконами на поводке. Но к соблюдению клятв экипаж той летающей тарелки – за всех жителей планеты Какарантара, она же Маклу-4, высказываться не буду, хрен их знает, – склонен очень слабо. Сомневаюсь, что Мандарин на этот счет ничего не подозревал, скорее, пренебрег опасностью, ведь кто не рискует, тот не пьет... сточных вод. Но на всякий случай я ввернула в наш застольный треп реплику о том, что маклуанскому дракону можно доверять, лишь пока он хоть в чем-то от тебя зависит. Я очень старалась при этом не намекнуть на то, что к хозяину сие тоже относится. Но присутствовавший за столом Хаммер именно в эту степь немедленно и подумал. У кого что болит...

Кстати, нас друг другу представили, но ни мое происхождение, ни генеалогию носителя не помянули. Если Джастин что и заподозрил по тому, как я налегала на тортик с бельгийским шоколадом, то ничего конкретного. Впрочем, из всех местных воротил серого и черного бизнеса Хаммер мне сдался примерно в ту же очередь, что и Осборн. Хотелось бы сотрудничать с кем-нибудь менее скользким, хотя иногда отсутствие моральных принципов и кажется положительным качеством. Но все-таки неприятно слушать, как он ужом вертится, пытаясь получить обещание, что Старк из этого замка живым не выйдет. К гадалке не ходи, Джастину хочется его компанию под себя подгрести, давно ж облизывается. Для этого и старшего Старка в свое время бездоказательно устранил.

Мандарин, за что его нельзя не уважать, ничего конкретного не сказал. Видимо, хочет посмотреть на Тони как следует, прежде чем решать. Без комментариев от Хаммера. Мне на пленника взглянуть, правда, тоже не дал. Но я его потрогать успела еще в псевдо-«скорой», невзначай так. Поэтому не стала возражать, когда меня поставили перед фактом, что домой я лечу в одной тарелке со старым... пнем. Это было самое мягкое, что я подумала в адрес Хаммера, когда эта падла меня высадила в ЛА! Мол, ему сюда, а я до Нью-Йорка и самолетом доберусь. 

Счастье, что права у меня были с собой. Денег вот только на билет не хватало, а тыщу с чем-то раз прыгать по прямой или через всю страну лететь – так это надо было сначала не один тортик съесть... Пришлось перевоплотиться в черного паучка и совершить шмон по нехорошим районам. На самолет чуть не опоздала, ибо увлеклась. Подумала, что Питер может в ближайшее время отвлечься от своих проблем и найти время, чтобы поискать сбежавший шмот по тому адресу, который я ему назвала. Ну, вот и выяснит, что я именно там и обретаюсь, творю условно добрые дела. Спасибо мирозданию за крупные города – по теории вероятности там всегда есть кого и от чего спасти. Но на будущее – без расходной карточки и толстой стопки наличности из дома ни ногой!

Уже в самолете я подумала, что надо было купить вторую мобилу и позвонить Майе. Или хоть с автомата набрать. Но упс – умная мысля приходит опосля. Особенно в период отходняка. Мне жутко повезло с носителем и со стереотипами о клинтарцах, кои даже в соседней галактике бытуют. И еще с тем, что, ковыряя в чужом сознании колечком, сложно понять, кому это сознание принадлежит на самом деле.

Самое поганое, что домой я прилечу глубоким ночером. Так что неспадзяваначек* явно ожидается вагон и маленькая тележка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Уменьшительно-ласкательная форма от слова "неспадзяванка" (бел. «неожиданность», дословно - "то, на что не надеешься"), по смыслу близко к «нежданчик», но мягче.


	25. Интерлюдия 9. Слепой надежды слабый свет

Майкл так и не определился со своим отношением к Лесли. Она сама его до сих пор немного пугала, но ее способности – завораживали. Он чувствовал себя почти как тогда, когда впервые услышал о неогенном рекомбинаторе. Но если достижение науки мог заполучить в свои руки любой, у кого достанет денег, и сложность работы с ним заключалась лишь в том, хватит ли оператору знаний, то Лесли обладала собственной волей.

Волей, по сравнению с которой железо – фольга. Так, во всяком случае, Майкл подумал, когда получил ответ на мучивший его вопрос – почему Лесли не избавилась от собственного шрама, уродующего лицо.

_–Я могла бы его убрать, – в качестве иллюстрации к словам она провела пальцами по лицу. Затем повернула голову и посмотрела на Майкла. Как точная копия Фелиции. – Могла бы стать красавицей. Но этот шрам дорог мне как память, – Лесли снова стала собой, и в тот момент он наконец заметил «волну» изменений. – Я не должна забывать о том, на что способны другие люди. _

Подробностей Майкл так и не услышал, но из контекста понял достаточно, чтобы больше не интересоваться ее прошлым. Она есть, она приходит по звонку, они вместе изменят мир к лучшему, остальное значения не имеет. Неважно, что у нее там было с Паркером. Жалкие существа вроде него, променявшие науку на дешевую популярность, не стоят внимания. Обидно, что он опять успел первым, но, собственно, что он успел-то?

Настоящие ученые никогда не отшатывались от бездны возможностей, едва разглядев ее, а искали способ заглянуть глубже и увидеть больше. Неогенетика, конечно, ящик Пандоры – но было бы глупо в тупом ужасе захлопывать его, оставляя внутри надежду. А Лесли – ключ к ящику вдвое больших размеров. Пусть она не способна интерпретировать данные на привычном Морбиусу уровне, но выполняет любую задачу, которую он может перед ней поставить. А этого достаточно, чтобы компенсировать все остальное...

Он как раз углубился в изучение очередного ее произведения, когда в лабораторию ворвался чертов Паркер с воплем:

–У тебя совесть есть?

–И тебе добрый вечер, – Майкл оторвался от экрана, порадовавшись, что редко перекидывается в светлое время суток. Именно из-за того, что в университете постоянно шатается целая толпа бездельников. – Мне казалось, мы уже решили вопрос о расписании до июля, или тебе сегодня внезапно приспичило засесть пораньше?

–Как ты можешь обманывать Фелицию? – на мгновение Морбиусу стало не по себе. От любимой он скрывал и полученные способности вампира, и участие Лесли... Но Паркеру-то откуда это знать? Даже если Лесли ему сказала, в их общей работе нет ровным счетом ничего предосудительного.

–С чего ты это взял? – Майкл встал со стула и только сейчас заметил, что вместе с Питером в помещение вошла смутно знакомая студентка. – И вообще, чья бы корова мычала.

–Ты названиваешь другой девушке по ночам, когда остаешься один в лаборатории, – чуть менее экспрессивно продолжил Паркер. – Да, мы с Фелицией больше не вместе, но это не значит, что я позволю недоделанному Дракуле вроде тебя морочить ей голову!

–Ты ненормальный, – если бы не свидетель, Морбиус бы показал этому идиоту свою вторую форму. И спросил, чего в ней еще, на взгляд Паркера, не хватает. Если бы, конечно, тот смог бы перестать заикаться и ответить. – Может, я ей еще и с Уитмен изменяю? А то она здесь позавчера со мной до полуночи сидела.

–У вас какой-то общий проект с Лесли? – в разговор вклинилась та самая студентка, явно обладавшая более высоким коэффициентом интеллекта. – Или вы просто ее репетитор?

–Можно сказать и так, – во всяком случае, он действительно помогал ей подтянуть знания. – Мисс, не имею чести быть вам представленным...

–Майя Хансен, – она протянула ему руку. Майкл на мгновение поднес ее к губам.

–Майкл Морбиус, ассистент доктора Коннорса. Вы подруга Лесли? – он вспомнил, что та раз или два поминала какую-то Майю. Вот только не уточняла, в курсе ли приятельница насчет ее особенностей. – Могу поклясться, что ничем предосудительным мы с ней не занимаемся. Не слушайте этого доморощенного Отелло. А тебе, Паркер, последний раз предлагаю вспомнить, что твою девушку зовут не Фелиция Харди! – все-таки сорвался. Но ведь, право слово, не будь этот идиот мутантом, от желания избавиться от него хоть на недельку-другую, отправив в больницу с острой кровопотерей, отказаться было бы еще труднее.

–Жаль, что такой обаятельный парень уже несвободен, – Майя улыбалась, но было заметно, что ее что-то гнетет.

–Скажите, с Лесли что-то случилось? – наугад спросил Майкл, покосившись при этом на Паркера. Тот отошел в угол и принялся возиться с клеткой Микки, но в принципе мог услышать лишнее.

–Да, – в глазах девушки сверкнула надежда. – Сегодня я собиралась пойти на собеседование в «Старк Энтерпрайз». Лесли отправилась со мной, за компанию. Вы в новостях слышали, что там случилось?

Майя говорила шепотом, но судя по тому, как навострил уши Питер, новости он где-то посмотрел или прочел. А Майкл, увы, нет. Сначала помогал Коннорсу, потом зарылся в свой проект. Да и раньше слабо обращал внимание на то, что в городе творится.

–Предлагаю продолжить нашу беседу не здесь, – в полный голос сказал он. Паркер оставил мышь в покое и демонстративно вышел. – Хотя, впрочем, теперь можно, – на всякий случай Морбиус закрыл дверь. Конечно, занятия уже закончились, но энтузиасты своего дела всегда могут вломиться сюда в неурочный час. – Рассказывайте. Возможно, я смогу помочь.

В изложении Хансен нападение выглядело однозначно – как попытка уничтожить или захватить самого Тони Старка. По идее, Лесли ничего не должно было угрожать, но, черт возьми, – у Майкла чуть не сорвалось с языка ругательство подлиннее и поцветастее в адрес стоящего за этим делом подонка, – она не неуязвима, ее могли ранить или похитить вместе со Старком! Мысленно пожелав, чтобы кто-нибудь в будущем нагадил той сволочи на могилу и в эту кучу свечки втыкали, Морбиус со скрипом решился раскрыться перед девушкой. В конце концов, раз она знает, что у Лесли есть способности, и не устраивает из этого скандала, то поймет.

Порекомендовав Майе сесть и не пугаться, он отвернулся к окну, где разгорался закат, и сосредоточился на превращении. Конечно, тут же накатила жажда, но Майкл сжал кулаки и напомнил себе про пакеты с кровью в холодильнике. Заказывал он их вполне законно, для экспериментальных целей, а что каждую ночь списывал на один-два больше, так наука требует жертв. Но выпить можно и чуть позже, на голодный желудок нюх острее.

Увидев его новое лицо, девушка зажала себе рот и чуть не упала, пытаясь отодвинуться вместе со стулом. Морбиус вздохнул. Все-таки до этого он только перед Лесли светил этим ужасом, а ее слабонервной при всем желании не назовешь. Не нужно было надеяться, что кто-то другой окажется столь же устойчив.

–Я вас не трону, – пообещал он, нашаривая рукой на столе одноразовую маску. – Мисс Хансен, прошу вас, не кричите.

–П-попробую, – Майя в какой-то мере взяла себя в руки. – Слушайте, у нас что, вся кафедра неогенетики уже мутировала?

–Не вся, но и не я один, – Майкл аккуратно натянул резиновые крепления на уши, прикрыв волосами, и спрятал под краем маски ноздри. – Так лучше? Могу еще темные очки надеть, только я не помню, где их положил, – память немедленно подсказала, что оставил дома, но уточнять Морбиус не стал. – Собственно, и с Лесли я познакомился, когда со мной это произошло...

–То есть, это не вы ее превратили в мутанта? – девушка неуверенно поднялась со стула и подняла створку окна. – Извините, воздуха не хватает. Слишком много потрясений за день.

–Это она сделала из кровожадного монстра, которым я стал после укуса облученной мыши, мутанта, способного контролировать свои силы и потребности, – Майкл не обольщался: то, что рядом с ним не падает в обморок подруга Лесли, еще не значит, что откровение выдержит Фелиция. Нужно как-то ее подготовить, прежде чем раскрыться. Или решиться все же отказаться от вампирического альтер-эго, несмотря на все плюсы. Но это потом, а сейчас нужно понять, что произошло... и не случилось ли непоправимого. – За что я ей и благодарен. Секунду...

Быстрым движением руки Морбиус поймал за ногу постороннего, чье биение сердца за стеной сильно отвлекало от обдумывания проблемы. Затем, не разжимая пальцы – присоски на ладони свело от ощущения тока крови сквозь ткань, – высунулся наружу.

–Вас мама не учила, что подслушивать нехорошо? – поинтересовался он.

–Человек-Паук? – удивилась Майя, выглянувшая из-за спины Майкла. Поименованный попытался высвободить ногу, потом – поудобнее устроиться на стене, то и другое получилось не до конца.

–Я просто помочь хотел, – укоризненно ответил Паук. Морбиус отпустил его и двинулся к холодильнику. Разум вампира уже успел просчитать, что в одиночку он до места преступления, может, и доберется, но если совсем не подкрепиться перед вылетом, то возможны жертвы. Среди полиции и невинных граждан.

Человек-Паук тем временем влез в окно и закрыл его за собой.

–И чем же? – присоски впились в пластик, надрывая его острыми краями. Холодная кровь из пакета хлынула в тело, ненадолго насыщая энергией. – Мы с мисс Хансен собираемся искать пропавшего человека, а не ловить мелких бандитов.

–Одна голова – хорошо, а две – лучше, – звучало это резонно, но Майкл не считал, что нуждается в чьей-либо помощи. Он и один спокойно прогуляется по месту преступления. Хотя... в качестве отвлекающего фактора Паук может сгодиться. – И, в принципе, я могу обратиться в институт Ксавьера, вызвать кавалерию...

–Обойдемся без них, – скомкав опустевший пакет, Майкл опустил его в бачок для отходов. Затем положил два других в карманы плаща. – Там наверняка еще работают полицейские эксперты, да и местная охрана явно не вся полегла. Чем меньше нас будет, тем лучше. Мисс Хансен, покажете ему дорогу?

–Циничный вы человек, Морбиус, как вас ваша девушка еще терпит, – заметил Паук. Майкл молча сдвинул вниз маску.

–Могу и вашу снять, если не будете держать язык за зубами, – пообещал он, насладившись еле заметной реакцией супергероя. Затем вернул бумажный «намордник» на место. – Моя личная жизнь к нашему делу отношения не имеет.

Паук промолчал: видимо, угроза подействовала. Не лучший способ, но рабочий, и это главное. Морбиусу не хотелось отвлекаться на досужий треп. Это членистоногое и так услышало лишнее. Возможно, частично и от Паркера – уж слишком сильно от героя попахивало его преданным папарацци.

Нет, опыт борца с преступностью в их деле, несомненно, лишним не будет. Майкл не мог это отрицать, несмотря на то, что ему хотелось. Но преклоняться перед Пауком он не собирается. Тот, как ни крути, все-таки физически слабее. И умственно, скорее всего, тоже. 


	26. Часть 2. Глава 2. Нити тянутся наверх

–Меня не было несколько часов, меньше суток...

–Мырр?

–Мре?

–Сима, вопрос же не в том, зачем. Мне интересно, как ты его сюда притащила и откуда, – я протянула руку и быстро, пока не убежал, поймала котенка. Такой же шоколадно-пушистый, как и мой запасной носитель, морда и лапы обещают стать еще массивнее, чем у нее. И уже вполне взрослый, глаза темно-янтарные, а не голубые. Толстый хвост-морковка недовольно подергивался, облизанный мех на пузе стоял торчком. Я почесала котика за ухом, и он взахлеб замурчал, почему-то не переставая махать хвостом. – Хотя... кого я спрашиваю.

Я коснулась разума кошки, выцепливая картинки, но практически сразу бросила, удостоверившись, что кисеныш ничейный, его не сперли у любящих хозяев и там, где он был до этого, не осталось других нуждающихся в помощи котят. Можно было, конечно, отнести малыша в знакомый приют, но раз уж у моей кошки перемкнул материнский инстинкт, попробую это уважить. А то я ж ее знаю. Обидится и погоду в микрорайоне на недельку вперед испоганит. Не надо было ей все же прививать гены Грозы, но умная мысля приходит опосля.

–Правила ты знаешь – тете Соне на глаза не попадаться, и мелкого это тоже касается, – напомнила я, дополняя слова мысленным внушением. – Хм... может, тебя кормящей сделать? Хотя нет, ты мне можешь понадобиться срочно. Ладно, холодильник открывать уже умеешь. Справишься.

Вернув ребенка развалившейся на кровати приемной матери, я села рядом и подумала о делах более насущных, чем необходимые животному в этом доме, откуда я не планирую переезжать, генетические модификации. На автоответчике светилась единичка, это давало маленький шанс на то, что звонила не мама или у Майи получилось ее успокоить. Но мне все равно придется разговаривать с подругой, хотя бы для того, чтобы сговориться, о чем врать...

Ну вот и что я ей скажу? Что не справилась и сама еле ноги унесла? Что найду ей другого спонсора, кровь из носу? И так всю дорогу в самолете только об этом и думала, только что-то ничего не придумывается. Ладно, у человека с цитрусовым именем я в гостях явно была не последний раз. Попробую пожертвовать собой и отвлечь его немножко в ключевой момент. Если понадобится. Старк-то сам выберется, вопросов нет. Я даже Мандарину имя того физика подскажу, чтобы это быстрее произошло. Вот только это лишь половина проблемы, причем – та, что полегче.

У меня были кое-какие планы на будущее. Теперь их придется планомерно перехеривать и переписывать с учетом этого... зеленого сапиндоцветного. У меня, надеюсь, еще есть подруга, с которой теперь придется заново выстраивать отношения, да еще и решать, сколько правды выдать. Наверное, не меньше, чем Морбиусу. Я бы на ее месте и так обиделась, что в неведении держат.

Что ж, аварийный выход у меня есть всегда, Мистерио как-то раньше сам справлялся, хотя ситуация была хуже, Майкл и Майя – люди взрослые, обойдутся без меня... Планета только, блядь, без меня не обойдется. И мистер Изумрудный Хуй. И родня носителя, с Братством Мутантов и Гидрой... Ладно, не будем экзюперить все подряд, остановимся на планете. С которой я при всем желании никуда не денусь, даже если спионерю у дяди астероид и каким-то макаром выведу в космос. Чтобы добраться до другого населенного объекта, понадобится нехуёвый источник питания, коего у меня нет. Плюс жратва для себя и носителя, в количестве. Так что пункт плана «сохранить в целости планету Земля» остается. Но подпункт «создать какой-нибудь аварийный способ съеба на всякий пожарный» к нему дописываю. Кадр со Звездой Смерти для ясности прилагается. Если уж сваливать, то не в одиночку, а с симпатичными мне лично людьми и животными.

Пункт второй, на данный момент, – таки Майя. Остальные я потом пересмотрю, а с ней надо связываться как можно скорее. Ну да, серьезный разговор по телефону не ведут. Но увидеться-то придется... В самом крайнем случае расскажу, что у меня есть симбиот, я его в канализации нашла, и трепаться об этом не надо. А мутация непонятного уровня – отдельное матерное слово, к костюмчику отношения не имеет, костюмчик ее только до ума довести помог.

Версия, конечно, шита белыми нитками и выглядит хуже, чем те шорты, которые я в прошлой жизни пыталась из льняных брюк сделать. Поэтому про симбиота я упомяну только тогда, когда его проявить придется без маскировки, не раньше. А это, надеюсь, произойдет нескоро.

Майкл ведь не раскусил, при всем его недюжинном интеллекте румынского производства. Зеленая китайса без доступа к знаниям пришельцев тоже бы, наверное, не понял ни шиша. Значит, опасность раскрытия мне грозит только от Коннорса, который фрагмент первоначального Венома видел, и от тех спецов по мутантам, которые представляют себе пределы естественных изменений. Второе, кстати, неточно. Даже Эссекс, думаю, сначала предположит, что я – все-таки очень продвинутый мутант. И только потом подумает, что во мне что-то поселилось дополнительное. Если меня за работой увидит.

Хотя... в этом мире, если мне склероз не изменяет, есть даже один юный мутант, способный вокруг себя реальность корежить. И ему в каноне никто не удивлялся. Кстати, надо будет слетать в Шотландию, если все устаканится, и пощупать обитателей одного маленького островка... Но об этом я подумаю завтра. Не сегодня, которое уже началось, а именно что завтра.

Ну, и пункт третий, на ближайшее будущее – пудра для цитрусовых мозгов. Надо выяснить, знает ли Мандарин про Галактуса. Который как кусанет – и нет планеты. В качестве угрозы, которая заставит зеленого товарища пошевелить извилинами на цедре... да что ж такое, вроде поела по дороге из аэропорта! Как раз магазинчик нашла специализированный для эмигрантов, а там – родной белорусский шоколад... В общем, Галактус как тема для беседы о том, что планету надо беречь, сойдет. Еще можно поднять вопрос об Ультимо, но тут же встанет второй – откуда я это знаю. Галактус-то любому клинтарцу печально известен. Подозреваю, что участь властелина ничего Арнольда на данный момент не прельщает. Хотя он-то как раз с Земли свалить может, тарелочек наклепал несколько штук. Но летают они не очень далеко, лишь капельку опережая флагманы космической промышленности, а врата в другую галактику открывать покуда нечем и рано.

Итого: выдыхаем и за дело. Сначала дорогой автоответчик, на котором у меня после очередного приступа черного юмора записано «Здравствуйте, вы позвонили в Пентагон, оставьте координаты для отправки ракет после сигнала». Мама, кстати, оценила. И это действительно она звонила. Судя по ее словам, Майя ей сказала, что я мобилу у нее забыла. И... что значит «если у тебя с ним серьезно, координаты ты знаешь»? Ну, подруга... Я, конечно, понимаю, что соврать про парня в данном случае – вариант самый подходящий, но все равно подстава! С другой стороны, в возрасте носителя это нормально. Сейчас маме перезванивать не буду, сделаю это утром, все-таки уже поздновато и как-то подозрительно.

А вот подругу сейчас наберу. Телефон ее я, к счастью, наизусть помню, код оператора тоже. И очень сомневаюсь, что она спит.

–Алло, кто это? – судя по всему, Лесли ей с домашнего не звонила. Ну да, это дороговато. А если взять конкретно интонацию, то мне сейчас стыдно станет. Майя явно волнуется, и причина очевидна.

–Я, – вздыхаю. – Я дома. Спасибо, что прикрыла. Извини, Старка вытащить не удалось. Попробую в другой раз.

–Я тебе попробую! – и кто-то на заднем плане поддерживает. Морбиус? Твою ж мать... – Паук уже этим занимается.

Дважды твою мать! Впрочем, мои способности, даже если Паркеру про них все рассказали, не дают возможности однозначно соотнести меня ни со Вспышкой, ни с Синтией. А кто такая Лесли Энн Смит на самом деле, Майя не знает и рассказать не могла. Но все равно теперь придется либо паучьи мозги мыть, либо как-то еще выкручиваться.

–Слушай, ну не телефонный разговор же, – сомневаюсь, что кто-либо из врагов членистоногого героя мониторит всю телефонную сеть, включая мобильную, но вот друзья, тот же ЩИТ... Эти – могут. – Давай завтра, то есть сегодня, днем встретимся. Я все расскажу. Только восьминогого приятеля с собой не бери, ладно?

–А клыкастого? – к Майе вернулась фирменная ехидность.

–С ним я тебя позже нормально познакомить хотела, – еще раз вздыхаю, и меня пискляво одобряет мелкий кот. Спасибо, ребенок. – Давай сначала наедине поговорим.

–Ну ладно, – скептицизма – хоть ложкой кушай. Столовой. – Но только потому, что я хочу спать. Завтра жду тебя в нашем любимом кафе после занятий.

–В пять? Отлично, – много чего успею сделать. И начну прямо сейчас. Эх, хотелось поспать нормально, но придется вместо этого полетать. – Заодно машину и телефон мой захвати, хорошо?

Убедившись, что с этой стороны пиздец временно подморожен и незаметно подкрасться не должен, я выложила на разделочную доску более-менее пригодное для котов мясо (планы на него были другие, но чего уж там), перевоплотилась во Вспышку и вылетела в окно.

Что Паркер сейчас меня усиленно ищет и в этом смысле, я была уверена процентов так на девяносто. Нет, ну есть, конечно, шансы, что он решил сам справиться или Майкла ангажировать в напарники, но Морбиус, даже если паукастому показал клыки, все равно не супергерой ни разу. Максимум – эксперт и мозговой центр с широкими возможностями самообороны. А Вспышка – вроде как самое то.

Естественно, заниматься идиотизмом я не планирую. Я хочу подать Пауку идею обратиться к небесам, то бишь к Фьюри с его архаровцами. Сомневаюсь, что они в каноне не искали Старка. Но не нашли? Не нашли, сам улетел. Значит, это ничего не изменит. Ну, разве что отвлечет Питера от дела, которое ему не по размеру.

Я не сомневаюсь, что он рано или поздно сам это сообразит. Но при этом, блин-компот, сдаст же, гад, меня-Лесли, как стеклотару. То есть, как ценного свидетеля. И даже если я убедительно совру, что съебалась в ужасе, как только нашла возможность, и не поняла ни хера в плане того, чьи это были головорезы (хотя подложить свинью Хаммеру за Лос-Анджелес очень хочется), проблемы на этом не закончатся. Если уж выбирать из двух зол, то я лучше буду сидеть в мандариновой теплице, чем на летающем острове. Потому что у зеленого китайсы в его комфортабельной резиденции нет действующих агентов Гидры. И папе на меня никто не настучит. А среди щитней, увы, вопреки всем правилам классификации и таксономии затесались гидроидные. Зуб даю. Так что интерес к моему скромному имени папе станет известен в лучшем случае на следующий день. А дальше только хрен знает, что будет, да растение спрашивать бессмысленно.

Нет, ну допустим, папа просто перехерит свои планы и поручит кому-нибудь из агентов меня выручить. А если решит, что надо форсировать, и отправится за дедушкой? Ну, не помню я точно, что там в каноне было с этой временной воронкой и почему в нее раньше не полезли ковыряться. Допустим, папа накосячит и дедуля не вылезет... ага, и будет взрыв прямо под Нью-Йорком. Это только одна из вероятностей, которые я могу прикинуть на коленке. И не худшая. А на наколенных прикидках я себе пообещала больше планов не строить, кажется. Даже с учетом моих телепатических способностей – они все еще на чит-код «Корвин Амберский»* не тянут. Так, слегка облегчают житие.

Итак, дано у нас... Паука увижу, тогда и пойму, что дано. А вдруг у него мозги шустрее работают и с дружественными членистоногими от правительства он уже связался? Если же нет, то нужно ненавязчиво подкинуть паутинычу мысль, что ЩИТ, конечно, могучая организация, но совсем не обязательно этой организации сливать инфу про всех знакомых мутантов. После чего уже можно будет дать показания лично Паркеру. Как Лесли, разумеется. И пусть несет одноглазому ирландцу, анонимно. Подозреваю, что главный щитень эту инфу все равно в дальний ящик сунет, потому что ни координат замка, ни имен я ему не дам. Потому что простой амнезийной студентке неоткуда знать даже клички малоизвестных мелких злодеусов, не то что паспортные данные. Приближенных Мандарина по телевизору не каждый день показывают.

Кстати, а что там вообще крутят-то сейчас? Я зависла на перилах пожарной лестницы, откуда было видно витрину магазина напротив. Разумеется, все телевизоры были выключены, но я ж телекинетик широкого профиля. А что не слышно, так и не страшно, по видеоряду ясно.

Ага, выборы в Израиле, выборы, кажется, в Чехии, Ельцин в Грозном, нашли головы каких-то монахов... Про Старка пока ни слова, даже официальную версию не дали... или я просто не сначала включила? Да нет, бегущая строка уже второй раз повторяется, там было бы. Видимо, в новости это пустят уже утром.

–Привет. Что, еще радио с полицейской волной не раздобыла? – на ловца и зверь бежит. В смысле, паучатина. Первый пункт операции «случайная встреча» выполнен.

–Мне его ставить некуда, – улыбаемся и машем. – Подаришь девушке приемник на батарейках?

–Напомни в следующий раз, – Питер культурно присел рядом, не разводя колени. Иногда он умеет быть милым, но длится это недолго. – Слушай, может, ты зря про Ксавье плохое думаешь? У него все-таки проживание бесплатное. И европейцы среди учеников есть, – спасибо, что не сказал «русские», хотя Распутины там действительно в наличии имеются. Две штуки.

–И черта с два позволят работать в городе одной, – резонно возразила я. – Нет, лучше уж я так, сама по себе. И без мозгоебства. Ты мне еще на тех спецназовцев поработать предложи, которым мы тогда желе вручили. Как оно там, кстати?

–Не спрашивал, – маска не позволяла точно понять, что у Паркера на лице, но я чувствовала, как он нахмурился.

–Наверное, уже предлагают простить дезертирство, воровство и киднеппинг за возвращение на службу в новом статусе, – ох, как Паркеру про всякую грязь думать не нравится... А надо. Иногда – надо. Всю жизнь с девственными мозгами не проживешь. Дефлорируйся и делай выводы, которые я уже в твою голову аккуратно сложила. – Будет у суперзлодеев по ванным комнатам шастать и иностранных резидентов в сортире мочить. Слушай, чуть не забыла. Тебе еще тот взрывоманьяк на летающей доске нужен?

–Хобгоблин? – похоже, со своими проблемами Паук уже и думать о нем забыл. Как и в каноне.

–Его настоящее имя – Джейсон Макиндейл, – и узнать его я могла откуда угодно. Имею право не разглашать источники. – Вроде как наемничает, но кто ему снаряжение делал – непонятно. Больше ничего конкретного выяснить не удалось. Попробуй по своим каналам.

В этот момент на экране самого большого телевизора появилась надпись «экстренное сообщение» и что-то о мутанте, терроризирующем прибрежный шотландский городок. Я сделала вид, что не смотрю, и выключила, пока Паркер не заинтересовался.

Ну блин же блинский, не успеваю! Никак не успеваю, даже если сейчас сорвусь. А через всю Атлантику я телепатией не дотянусь при всем желании, и уж точно тонких манипуляций при этом не выдам. Хотя... нет, нафиг-нафиг, никаких гениальных озарений! Да, в подвал с Церебро я теоретически могу влезть. Но лысый мозгоклюй об этом непременно узнает. Опять же, половина людей-крестик сейчас дома, не все они туда полетели, потому что о реальной опасности этого ребенка не подозревают из-за его скрытной мамочки. Вот если бы я прицепиться к «Черному дрозду» сообразила...

–О чем задумалась? – ну, хоть одна тонкая манипуляция удалась. Паук все же принял мои идеи за свои. И активно привлекать меня к поискам передумал. Но надо бы заполировать.

–Да так, ничего. Личное, – я усмехнулась, вышло кривовато. – Ладно, тебя не проведешь. Влезла я тут в одно на редкость вонючее дело. Возможно, придется временно лечь на дно. Не теряй.

Взлетела я быстрее, чем Питер придумал вопрос. А дальше по стандартной схеме с несколькими заменами – и домой. Через круглосуточный магазин. Потому что мясо мясом, но малышню нужно кормить разнообразнее. Особенно с учетом планируемых улучшений. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CORWIN OF AMBER – мастер-чит для первых версий Вакрафта


	27. Интерлюдия 10. По осколкам из сплетен

Творившееся в родном городе все меньше радовало Паркера. Нет, он никогда особо не тешил себя надеждой, что держит под контролем все и вся, но раньше проблемы выглядели какими-то более... решаемыми. Даже когда за паучьей шкуркой охотились роботы-убийцы и разнообразные агрессивные уроды, в одиночку или компанией.

Сейчас же он опять чувствовал себя беспомощным, и на сей раз дело было вовсе не в непонятках со здоровьем. Эта-то проблема как раз относилась к разряду теоретически разрешимых, когда-нибудь в ближайшем будущем. Маккой и Кроуфорд, которых Паук познакомил, на два голоса уверяли его, что так и есть. А пока они приложат все усилия, чтобы он не терял работоспособности. Он и не терял – спокойно патрулировал свой район, разбирался с попадавшимися на пути преступниками без всяких приставок «супер», вот недавно совсем шайку обнаглевших грабителей отловил и фактически вручил полиции прямо в машине. Обмотал паутиной, чтобы двери и окна не открывались, заблокировал колеса и сверху изобразил ажурный бантик. Доказательства, то бишь награбленное, лежали в салоне и багажнике, так что подарок был принят с благодарностью. Которую Джей-Джей, скрипя зубами, все же напечатал в интервью.

Так что, услышав о том, что пропала подружка студентки с кафедры ботаники, Питер взялся за привычное дело – и впервые оказался в таком тупике. Масла в огонь подливало как то, что за помощью эта студентка обратиться изначально собиралась не к нему, так и собственная лопоухость Паркера. Очередного неогенного монстра в Эмпайре пропустил. В лаборатории, где бывает чуть ли не каждый день. А если бы Морбиус не работал с этой, как ее, Лесли, и она не помогла ему? (Отдельный вопрос, чем именно, но спрашивать бестактно). Еще и вампиров по кампусу ловить пришлось бы... хотя на это шанс всегда остается. Уж до какой степени Коннорс гений, а и то прокололся, до сих пор от чешуйчатой второй личности избавиться не может. Что там про двух студентов говорить...

В общем, о Фелиции Питер теперь тоже не мог не беспокоиться. Пусть Морбиус вроде и контролирует себя, и во время осмотра места преступления ни разу не сорвался, несмотря на запах крови, идея предупредить бывшую девушку в паучьей голове забродила. И не ревность это, а банальное опасение за жизнь небезразличного человека. Пусть будет счастлива с кем угодно – но счастлива, а не в шаге от гибели!

И все же решиться на визит к ней и серьезный разговор, не обкашляв это вначале как-нибудь с самим Морбиусом, Паркер не смог. Не из-за той смешной угрозы раскрыть его собственное инкогнито – как будто этот вампир что-то о нем знает! И не потому, что пока придется работать вместе и как-то терпеть друг друга. Из-за того, что в последнее время, хоть отношения с Мэри Джейн и наладились наконец, периодически в мечтах к Пауку являлась Фелиция. То с просьбой защитить, то признающаяся в любви, и он почти слышал ее нежный голос, говорящий что-либо вроде «Питер, Майкл по-средневековому смотрит на семейную жизнь, к тому же мама его не одобрила...» В реальности же миссис Харди от такого перспективного жениха была в восторге. А Питер Паркер для Фелиции был, если здраво рассудить, максимум королем френдзоны, в отличие от Человека-паука. Хотя и последний образ наверняка здорово поблек с тех пор, как Паук спас ее от Осьминога. Почти год прошел.

Проще говоря, Паркер не был уверен, что не собирается эгоистично совершить в высшей степени непорядочный по отношению к Морбиусу поступок. И что Харди вообще поверит таким бездоказательным инсинуациям, а не пошлет его куда-нибудь далеко и надолго, пригрозив вдогонку вызвать полицию. Поэтому, чтобы голову от таких назойливых идей проветрить, он вплотную занялся расследованием и понял, что следы ведут куда-то в никуда. Одно можно было утверждать более-менее уверенно – Лесли никто не ранил, кровь принадлежала не ей. Вероятнее всего, Старку. Так что либо девушку оглушили и увезли с собой, либо она попыталась сбежать и попала неизвестно куда. Что она умеет телепортироваться, рассказала Майя, а Майкл добавил, что эту способность Лесли и при нем проявляла, но насколько хорошо ею владеет – черт его знает. 

На вопрос о том, что ей еще доступно, вампир почему-то закатил глаза. Потом сказал, что если Лесли куда-то провалилась вместе со Старком, то за Старка можно не бояться, с того света достанет. Но, судя по цепочке размазанных капель, раненого на чем-то вынесли из комнаты. Значит, Лесли своим целительским даром ему не помогла.

Оставалась небольшая надежда на правоохранительные органы. О пропаже подруги туда Майя, правда, заявлять отказалась наотрез. Но инцидент такого масштаба на предприятии Старка не могли не расследовать. Вот только Паука ждал закономерный облом – все данные и улики захапали другие компетентные лица. Тупик нарисовался ну очень некрасивый, и Питер уже в красках представлял, как разводит руками перед вампиром и расстроенной младшекурсницей, когда напоролся на Вспышку. Не совсем случайно, честно говоря, он ее искал. Пусть знакомы они были не слишком близко, общаться с этой героиней, периодически мелькавшей на страницах родной газеты, ему нравилось. Он даже подумывал иногда, что они могли бы стать, типа, постоянными напарниками, но от любых поползновений в эту сторону она отмахивалась. Зато позволяла себя фотографировать и иногда давала дельные советы.

Вот и на сей раз после разговора с ней в голове как-то прояснилось. Старк же оружие делает для министерства обороны. Естественно, его дело загреб ЩИТ, а представиться они могли хоть црушниками, хоть фбровцами, хоть агентами нацбезопасности. Но Лесли, хоть она и свидетель, им сдавать не стоит. Разве что лично Фьюри, рассказать, с глазу на глаз. И самому бы сначала выяснить, может, она не видела ничего, поэтому смысла нет упоминать о том, что свидетель вообще был... конечно, если она вдруг где-то объявится сама. Если нет – придется-таки идти к Ксавье. Наверное, с Майей Хансен, из ее памяти он лучше образ считает.

Ощущение беспомощности ушло. Паук был уже почти уверен, что неопытную мутантку просто унесло куда-то, откуда она сама не знает, как выбраться. А вот всплывшая информация по Хобгоблину – это вопрос уже более срочный. Макиндейл... где-то Паркер эту фамилию слышал. Вот бы на кого Фьюри навести. Или самому заняться?

И, к слову говоря... во что там влипла Вспышка? Не из-за его ли просьбы помочь? Следующий вопрос – что он может для нее сделать, – натолкнулся в поисках ответа на стену незнания. Питер мог сказать об этой девушке немногим больше, чем любой сплетник в этом городе.

«Может, и правда собрать для нее установку радиоперехвата? – подумал он. – Неплохой способ познакомиться поближе... Черт, я так сросся с этой маской и одновременно привык скрывать, что ношу ее, что меня и мое альтер-эго тянет на разных девушек! С этим определенно надо что-то делать, но раскрыться перед Эм-Джей я просто не могу... Как Морбиус перед Фелицией, в чем я его хорошо понимаю. К тому же, сейчас на это совсем нет времени». 


	28. Часть 2. Глава 3. И в поддержание моей платформы...

Насчет вонючих дел я практически не соврала – отзвонившись Морбиусу и выслушав много ласковых слов, в том числе на интернациональном русском нецензурном (Майкл потом дико извинялся, вспомнив, что я эти слова уже знаю, и без вопросов разрешил мне пользоваться его бывшим сквотом, если будет нужно), я до утра копалась в биографии Джозефа Мактаггерта. Точнее, сначала я посмотрела дату выборов, в которых он участвует. Помнила примерно, что сынуля ему дважды изгадил встречи с избирателями, и последняя была буквально впритык перед собственно забегом к урнам.

Оказалось, что волновалась я зря. Времени на самом деле – вагон, то есть до конца недели. Надо только объяснить Майе, что мне надо слетать в Европу. А маме скажу, что меня пригласил тот самый мифический парень. Если полет завершится удачно, то парня с собой я таки привезу. И доведу до состояния, в котором его можно показывать людям.

Правда, с квартиры съезжать придется, сохраняя лишь видимость пребывания для маскировки. А жаль. Я и двух месяцев здесь не прожила, место хорошее. Увы, с моими жизненными планами сочетается только хорошо укрепленный бункер. Даже база Мистерио не подойдет, а найденная Морбиусом заброшка – максимум на пару дней, все-таки город вокруг. Но, как гласит пословица, для начала зайца надо поймать, и только потом жарить... хотя сковородку, разумеется, придется поискать в первую очередь.

И главное – не забывать, что зайцу – всего семнадцать! А по умственному развитию – так и еще меньше. Именно поэтому мне его так жалко. Замечательных книг Батчера в этом мире еще нет, но хорошую цитату насчет того, что магия родительской любви – это диснеевская выдумка, я все равно помню. Немногочисленные исключения лишь подтверждают правило.

Что касается Мактаггертов – не исключение они. Мойра при всем своем самоотверженном желании помочь чаду напорола уйму классических родительских ошибок. Для ученого как-то непрофессионально. А ее бывший супруг так и вовсе... руки хочется помыть и мышку с экраном спиртом протереть. Беспринципное убоище, то бишь стандартный политик, и даже из общеизвестных фактов это нетрудно выжать, как бы он над своим имиджем ни корпел. Очень тянет къебинизировать, да нежелательно, и жаль его детей от второго брака, ставших козырями в политических игрищах. Не понимаю, как в каноне Ксавье этому уроду вообще позволил с ребенком пообщаться. Подозреваю, промывку политических мозгов оставили за кадром. Потому что я не верю в способность этого Джозефа сменить страх и отвращение на отцовское любопытство только оттого, что сынок на его глазах из бесформенной массы превратился в обычного на вид пацана. Ту же Шельму не менее предубежденный родитель чуть не убил, хотя от человека ее внешне ничто не отличает, пока голыми руками не лапаешь и целоваться не лезешь.

Так что – либо мозгомойка имела место, либо Мактаггерт решил сверхспособности сынка как-то к делу применить. Хотя бы для того, чтобы свидетелям память о своем эпик фейле отбить. А может, и лысый втихую пообещал спасти публичную репутацию политика от поругания взамен на помощь в усмирении подростка. Канон тут безмолвствует, заканчивая все на мажорной ноте, ибо канон – для таких же подростков сказочка и от диснеевских ушел недалеко, хотя в период съемок круглоухие мыши на комиксы еще только облизывались. Однако я помню, что когда там, в мультике, Джо пафосно понес сыночка в закат под щелканье затворов фотокамер, Ксавье отвернулся.

А еще я помню, что главный фокус там был в самоконтроле. Наверняка и здесь дело так же обстоит. Это, возможно, значит, что просто потрогать парня – недостаточно, даже если получится показаться достаточно безобидной, чтобы подобраться близко. В его энергетическом «теле» может не найтись информации, пригодной для расшифровки моими средствами. И даже если я его в носителя пущу, диалог не факт, что получится. В общем, опять придется корректировать планы на месте. Как бы меня ни бесил такой подход.

В порыве отчаяния я даже зарегилась на незнакомом мне форуме психологической поддержки и спросила там, чем можно помочь ребенку в такой вот ситуации. Несмотря на позднее время (точнее, уже раннее), ответов мне накидали пару страниц. Конечно, ситуацию я обрисовала максимально обтекаемо и обозвала пацана аутичным сыном моей учительницы, но кое-что действительно можно было бы применить. Поблагодарив народ, я удалила аккаунт. Ибо нефиг оставлять лишние следы, хоть и регилась я с фейкомыла через анонимайзер. Так-то я могла бы и своих сетевых знакомых подергать, ровесники Кевина у нас на борде есть. Психологические в том числе.

Но про форум, где я пасусь периодически, могут знать люди, которые точно заинтересуются появившимся у меня другом с проблемами. И что-нибудь ненужное мне на данном этапе сопоставят, к гадалке не ходи. Закон подлости – единственный закон, который работает для всех и всегда, вне зависимости от места пребывания, уровня коррупции и положения в обществе.

От грустных мыслей я избавилась проверенным методом – телекинезом вытащила забившегося в щель за шкафом кисеныша и принялась аккуратно его дорабатывать. А то как-то неприятно будет прилететь домой через пару дней и увидеть капитально засранную квартиру. Один раз уже пришлось от компа отлипнуть и «зарытое» в ковер убрать. Чтобы непредусмотренного эффекта 5-Д не создавало.

Брать котов с собой я не собиралась. Ну да, резервный носитель, но проблем с ними будет больше, чем без них. Да и страшно, честно говоря. Протей меня может при желании и раздавить, как букашку, и порвать, как бумажку... или Росомашку. В каноне же порвал, хоть и не взаправду, но нервных клеток Логан потом недосчитывался долго. Или здесь это было – будет? – на самом деле, просто регенерация и с таким справляется? М-да, тогда у меня есть ответ на вопрос «Можно ли размножать мутантов с помощью деления, в скобках – лопатой?». Ответ – если не сливать полученную кашицу в одну лужу, то теоретически можно. Не забыть бы этот анекдот Эссексу рассказать, если пересечемся...

Впрочем, Злыдень у меня в ближайшие планы не переехал. Даже если у меня получится добавить в мою «колоду» такого джокера, как Кевин Мактаггерт, до каких-то реальных достижений, более существенных и, главное, полезных, чем эффектное кратковременное превращение окружающей среды в иллюстрацию к известной поэме доктора Сьюза*, мальчику еще тренироваться и тренироваться. Да, с плохо подготовленными и недооценившими его мутантами на букву «Х» он справиться может. С грехом пополам. А с кем-нибудь посильнее? Да я скорее сама его возможности в себя прошью и полезу махаться, чем пущу подростка на поле боя.

Но и опять засовывать его в клетку, разумеется, никому не позволю. Ни его мамочке – может, та и хороший специалист, но как родительница полный швах, – ни лысому профессору кислых щей. Разве только если парень при пристальном рассмотрении все-таки окажется яблочком, от яблоньки упавшим недалече, то бишь говнюком – в папашу. Вероятность очень маленькая, но ненулевая. В расчет не принять нельзя.

Маме я позвонила часов в восемь, в очень осторожных формулировках наврала про хорошего знакомого по сети, который неожиданно смог приехать в Нью-Йорк раньше, чем мы условились, и – меня саму это удивило, – без особых проблем получила одобрение на озвученные планы. Видимо, за прошедшее время мне удалось ее убедить, что я выздоравливаю и следить за мной, как за дитем малым, не надо. А возможно, свою роль сыграло и то, что врачи хором рекомендовали мне отдых и новые впечатления, причем летать вовсе не запрещали. В последний визит я услышала, что органических поражений мозга у носителя нет, но налицо признаки депрессии. Это по итогам теста. Да е-мое, у меня всю прошлую жизнь по этим тестам выходили все симптомы, кроме похудения... Не вижу повода волноваться.

В итоге мне пообещали срочно закинуть денег на карточку и напомнили сходить в офис мобильного оператора, чтобы оформить роуминг. Хотя, боюсь, если бы мать Лесли видела мое лицо, мне пришлось бы применять телепатию для убеждения. А так придется лишь создавать для нее ложное воспоминание о том, что в аэропорту я была не одна.

Билет я заказала по сети, а вот за роумингом пришлось топать ножками. Можно было телепортироваться, конечно, но полквартала я именно что прошла, завернув по дороге в кофейню за дозой шоколада. После двух кусков Захера жизнь начала казаться менее тяжелой. Да, я собираюсь притащить в этот город опасного мутанта. Еще одного. Их тут и так как собак нерезаных. И не буду я его сюда везти, если не удостоверюсь, что он может держать себя в руках. Найду другое место, куда пристроить. К дяде Эрику пойду, в конце концов. Он сейчас борьбой против человечества временно не занимается, если мне склероз не изменяет, пока Апокалипсис его не ангажировал, это должно в пятом сезоне случиться было... то ли перед Фалангой, то ли сразу после. Если я дяде объясню суть дела, обязательно же поможет. Заодно и предупрежу насчет этого хмыря древнеегипетского.

Мне нужно было раньше решиться найти Магнита и переговорить. Проблема только в том, что я не помню, где он по канону прячется, а Братство Мутантов – не та организация, которую легко найти в телефонном справочнике. А может, в каноне об этом вообще не говорилось? В любом случае, нет смысла паниковать и бегать по потолку. Понадобится – найду как-нибудь. Земля круглая, за углом встретимся. Проверю по списку все координаты баз, которые помню из неслучившегося прошлого, наверняка что-нибудь да совпадет.

Решив вопрос со связью, я глянула на часы и поняла, что успеваю сделать еще одно доброе дело. В конце концов, я соприкасалась со всеми кольцами Мандарина. С теми двумя, которые в комплекте искажают время – тоже. Не без труда переведя свои ощущения в стандартную систему измерений, я записала нужные частотные характеристики на листке, добавила объяснения для Мистерио и из ближайшего глухого тупичка телепортнулась на базу. Там пришлось задержаться: со мной очень хотели поделиться последними достижениями.

Все-таки этот человек гениален. Я как завороженная бродила по лабиринтам таких реальных, ощутимых иллюзий, созданных на базе твердых голограмм. Всего несколько проекторов – и база превращается то в сказочный дворец, то в виллу на морском берегу, то в живописные руины пирамид, то во что-то и вовсе невообразимое, чувствую, эти фантастические сады Миранда заказывала... И даже мне приходится усилия прилагать, чтобы понять, где в цветущем великолепии спрятаны настоящие стенки.

К слову говоря, патент у Мистерио уже практически в кармане. Я зря беспокоилась: похоже, любители использовать высокотехнологичные замены боксерских груш в самом деле не сообразили, что с помощью этой же технологии можно творить. Небольшие предохранительные вставки в программу – и вот уже иллюзия не способна навредить напрямую, если не прикрыть, например, нетвердым ее вариантом ловушку. Но так ведь можно сделать и с любыми традиционными безобидными декорациями. В общем – спецэффект не опаснее прочих получится. Эффектнее, правда, в разы и на порядки.

И самое привлекающее меня направление его использования, до которого дело постепенно дойдет – это возможность засветить где угодно ощутимого, практически не виртуального двойника любой персоны, подбросив в нужное место пару маленьких проекторов. Причем двойник будет не просто стоять и позы принимать, а именно что имитировать заданные действия. Спасибо фантастическим технологиям за более быстрый интернет, чем в моей прошлой жизни. В городе пропускной способности вполне хватает на такие фокусы, если слишком не заигрываться. Теоретически. Фактически же, если взять новый, достаточно мощный компьютер, и подключить проекторы напрямую...

В общем, на встречу с Майей я чуть не опоздала. И очень жалела, что меня прямо сейчас не может подменить голографический двойник. Одно хорошо – Майкл на встречу не явился, видимо, удовлетворился дистанционной беседой.

На столе перед подругой лежали ключи от машины и мой телефон. Я молча подгребла их к себе, затем вздохнула.

–Нет мне прощения, – тихо начала я. В меня полетела скомканная салфетка. – Если без пафоса – я облажалась.

–Ты что, супергерой какой-нибудь, чтобы так это оценивать? – Майя подвинула мне стаканчик с горячим шоколадом. – Жалко, конечно, что не вышло, но не с нашим везением. Ты лучше скажи, что это за хрень с мутантами в нашем универе? Я теперь на пары ходить боюсь.

–Коннорс у тебя не преподает, – сдала я Ящера. Подруга изумленно моргнула.

–Я-асно, – протянула она.

–И на лекциях он вроде еще не срывался, – добила я. – В общем, так. Майя, я в душе не ебу, кому понадобился Старк, но ребята очень серьезные, и я от них еле удрала. Там не только люди с оружием были, какие-то суперфрики тоже, извини, я не стала проверять, на что они способны. Меня к такому жизнь не готовила.

Конечно, мало к чему еще она меня вообще готовила. Особенно жизнь прошлая, во всех смыслах этого слова, а параллельная – не считается. У меня от нее только ущербная информация сомнительной ценности осталась. И стремление улучшать этот долбаный мир всеми подручными средствами. Например, черной изолентой инопланетного происхождения. Которая мной и является.

–Спасибо.

–Что? – я, похоже, опять ушла в себя и заблудилась.

–Говорю, спасибо, что спасла мою задницу, – Майя лукаво усмехнулась. – Черт с ним, со Старком. Может, он бы меня и не принял еще. А вот жизнь моя мне дорога как память.

–Обожаю твое чувство юмора, – я почти расслабилась, и зря, так как получила щелбан. Не больно, но обидно.

–А вот это – за игры в молчанку, – пояснила подруга. – Я, конечно, тоже хороша, согласна. Но все-таки думала, что в случае чего узнаю такие вещи первой.

–Между прочим, у меня последствия сотрясения, – занудным тоном начала я, но это не прокатило. На меня по-прежнему смотрели очень внимательно. – Ладно. В общем, как бы это объяснить для ботаника... я – ходячая арника. С большими нюансами. После того, как меня чуть не убили...

–Не продолжай, – ассоциация сработала. Подорожник здесь все-таки не так популярен, а вот арнику даже мама разводит в лечебных целях. – Майкл мне рассказал.

–Он как раз мне и помогает выяснить, где у меня пределы возможностей. До этого я на себе тренировалась. Ну, и немного на тех, кому все равно никто не поможет.

–Мать Тереза прямо, – тут во мне вскипел правдолюб.

–С садистами попрошу не сравнивать. Я всегда обезболиваю. Тьфу, не о том сказать хотела. Понимаешь, эти сволочи тоже меня видели, мне так показалось. В общем, я решила ненадолго смыться из города. И из страны. Есть у меня один знакомый сетевой, вот к нему и съезжу, – чтобы меньше страдать из-за того, что разным людям врешь разные вещи, нужно либо записывать, либо частично согласовывать версии. Особенно между теми людьми, которые могут пообщаться и случайно друг другу проговориться. – Несколько дней пересижу. Надеюсь, долго меня искать не будут... если вообще будут, но лучше перебдеть. Хорошо, хоть тебя они разглядеть не успели.

–А ты – их? – не хочется ее мозги трогать, вдруг чего нарушу и гения испорчу... хотя там дальше некуда, по-моему. Я чувствовала ее желание помочь мне, как-то обезопасить, и одновременно – понимание, что эта проблема ей не по зубам.

–Один в маске и с зелеными волосами, а у другого кожа как камень, серая, – не рисовать же прямо тут портреты, хотя технически-то я могу. – Если будут спрашивать, – я «пробежала» по столешнице рукой, изобразив паука, – так и передай. Я обязательно выйду на связь, и вернусь, как только все уляжется. Просто мне страшно, понимаешь? – искренностью от меня, наверное, так и фонило. Хорошо, счетчиков Гейгера в непосредственной близости не валялось. Мне ж действительно не по себе, только причина кардинально другая.

–Понимаю, – Майя посерьезнела и погладила меня по руке. – Ты, главное, учти – я не расистка. Мне не важно, что ты можешь больше, чем я или другие люди. Я вообще считаю, что потенциал человечества... Лесли, вот у тебя сейчас на лбу написан вопрос, не кусал ли меня Морбиус!

–Зная Майкла – только в переносном смысле, – переопыление моей команды меня настораживать не должно. Не должно, повторяю я себе. Рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Ну, случилось рано, ну, не в той последовательности... Значит, плохой был план, проверки реальностью не выдержал. – Благодарю за поддержку и за то, что маме не сдала, ей волноваться вредно. Извини еще раз, что все так вышло... Поехала я домой, вещи собирать. До рейса совсем немного осталось.

Сходя с трапа самолета, я думала о чем угодно, только не о багаже. И чуть не забыла его (ненужный по большей части, что меня не извиняет) забрать. Потом какое-то время тупила перед автоматом, продающим билеты на трамвай до центра города, но все же разобралась. Иронично, но как раз в этот момент Фредди в плеере пел «А Kind of Magic». Что ж, правильный саундтрек, в том числе – к задумке в целом.

Заказанный мной номер в отеле был тоже по сути не нужен. Просто место, где я временно поставила чемодан и включила телевизор. Здесь каналы буквально захлебывались, рассказывая о беспорядках, учиненных мутантом, и ни слова об американских гостях. Что ж, закономерно – если тот канонный бой и поимел уже место, то репортеров при этом поблизости не было. Хорошо, мама уверена, что я улетела в Париж, а не в Эдинбург. И если случайно новости включит, не испугается.

Устроившись на кровати поверх покрывала, я слегка напрягла разум носителя. Чуть-чуть, чтобы лысого не побеспокоить. Есть шанс, что Протей уже дал профессору по мозгам и тот осторожничает, но я не помню, когда он это сделал. До того, как вчера ночером на развалинах часовни состоялось очередное явление Протея народу, или после, на встрече с избирателями?

Про случившееся у стен церкви какого-то там века постройки сейчас как раз с экрана вещают. О, а вот и про людей-крестик рассказывают. Кто-то засечь костюмированных участников побоища успел. Стояли б на дворе не девяностые, а нулевые хотя бы, репортеры уже проиллюстрировали бы новость десятком корявых вертикальных видео. А так – только нетронутый памятник архитектуры показывают и в голос сомневаются, что нападение вообще имело место и связано с позавчерашними беспорядками. Шутят, мол, очевидцы перепились и им привиделось... И опять запустили рекламный ролик этого шовиниста недорезанного Мактаггерта-старшего. Самое то, чтобы с утречка проснуться. А то вдруг забудут люди, что вечером та самая встреча в Юнион-холле.

С учетом перелета и разницы во времени, сейчас восемь с мелочью. Наверное, Протей уже дома у папы побывал. Или прямо сейчас и шастает. Я помнила, что в каноне это происходило утром, и Кевин носил тушку брутального такого полисмена.

«Привет, – максимально мягко произнесла я, сосредоточившись на запомнившемся образе. – Можно с тобой поговорить?»

«Ты тоже из этих?» – от мощи ответа уши заложило. Злится парень, понятное дело. Но не на меня. Ко мне у него пока что любопытство, не более того. Детское такое, незамутненное. На подростка Кевин тянет только внешне, внутренне он сущее дитя, и с ним нужно говорить честно и искренне.

«Нет. Я больше похожа на тебя, – правда чистая, только мне не обязательно внутри носителя сидеть, могу и почти целиком снаружи. – Хочешь встретиться? Ты же видишь, я одна. И ничего плохого не сделаю».

«Тебе трудно так общаться? – а «тон» понизил, теперь это не крик, вполне терпимо. – Да, я вижу тебя», – последнее донеслось уже из телевизора. Протей каким-то образом отобразился на экране вместо ведущих утренней программы. Из оболочки он уже вылез.

–Круто, ты в ящике, – усмехнулась я. – Я просто не хочу, чтобы нас слышал кое-кто, кому совсем не надо. Ты с ним уже встречался, – тут я представила себе Ксавье, постаравшись, чтобы образ можно было считать. Видимо, этого хватило, чтобы ребенок не стал спрашивать, что я и почему знаю его. У него вообще восприятие специфическое, но понять, как работает, думаю, можно.

Телевизор раздался в стороны, и из него вылезло оно – посверкивающая масса габаритов Фиска, выглядящая как грубая статуя с горящими зелеными глазами. Человек неподготовленный бы испугался. Я в нью-йоркской канализации и не такое встречала, когда кошкой бегала. В целом, уже отбоялась, наверное. И вообще, Садако в такой ситуации увидеть страшнее. А Кевина я так и представляла.

–Он говорил, что хочет помочь, но они все не дают мне увидеть отца, – Протей ссутулился. – Почему отец живет с другой женщиной? Что это за дети в его доме? Это все потому, что мама его выгнала?

–Все сложно, парень, – я осторожно коснулась рукой его квадратного плеча. Да, немного неприятно, но можно потерпеть – как будто люстру Чижевского трогаешь. Горячую причем. А вот информации по ДНК – ноль. Излучение только какое-то непонятное, и то слабое. Трудно идентифицировать. – Тебя держали взаперти чуть ли не с рождения. Что ты вообще видел, кроме серых стен, клочка серого неба и серого моря?

–Маму и ее нового мужа, – Протей вздохнул. – И свет. От него больно, когда свет и звук вместе.

–Покажи мне, – я вывела на поверхность сознания запомнившуюся картинку из мультика, сделав ее более схематичной. – Так было?

–Так, – в меня полились более четкие образы, лишь немного смазанные восприятием этого сверхсущества. Над ним издевались буквально всю его жизнь. Объясняли, что это для его же блага. Когда Кевин был ребенком, ему еще читали детские книги, иногда давали смотреть фильмы и мультики, но потом испугались, что он может почерпнуть оттуда лишнюю информацию. И устроить прямо на дому перепоказ «Тома и Джерри» с мамой в роли Тома. А то и вовсе третьего эпизода «Сумеречной зоны», фильма в смысле. Ха, поздно спохватились, что-то он все же начерпать успел, судя по тому роялю. Кстати, и поэму я таки правильно угадала. В моем детстве книжка с ней, в оригинале, тоже была. А вот Лесли ее не читала, в девяностом она была уже старовата для таких примитивных способов настроиться на позитив.

Я послала в ответ все сочувствие, которое только могла испытать, и раскрыла свою память. Не сильно, только чтобы собеседник продолжал ощущать, что у нас и правда есть много общего, что я не желаю ему зла и мне можно доверять.

«Не буду уговаривать тебя что-то делать или не делать, – мысленно произнесла я. – У тебя своя голова на плечах, ты свободен, можешь сам себе все позволить. Но будь осторожнее. Хочешь увидеться с отцом? Учти, там тебя будут ждать эти люди».

–Зачем они мне все время мешают? – пространство загнулось вокруг нас, слова заметались в нем эхом, словно в пустом крытом бассейне. – Я просто хочу с ним поговорить! Разве это плохо? Отцы должны защищать своих детей и помогать им!

–Отцы бывают разные, – я вздохнула. – Ты видел одного хорошего отца, и думаешь, что твой – тоже хороший. Что он не закричит в ужасе, как люди, которые тебя видели, и не убежит, и не потребует уничтожить тебя.

–Он не такой, – уверенность из голоса Протея начала испаряться. – Он говорит, что ему важна семья!

–Но разве на его плакатах изображен ты? – я решила пока не дожимать. Может, и правда, пусть посмотрит на папашу. Только непредвзято. – Не собираюсь защищать твою мать, однако с отцом все тоже может быть не так просто, как кажется. Подумай, Кевин. Не хочу, чтобы ты мучился нетерпением, ожидая встречи с ним, и получил от ворот поворот. Это ведь очень обидно. Смотри, сравнивай.

Я снова призвала на помощь образы – не из мультика, а из множества фильмов про отцов и детей, которые смотрела в прошлой жизни. И приправила это все своими – не Лесли, у нее-то на этом фронте все было хорошо, за вычетом личности и рода занятий отца, – воспоминаниями. В какой-то момент кадры выскользнули из моей головы и закружились вокруг нас, словно на бесконечных кинолентах, под мелодию «Cat’s in the Cradle». Плохие отцы, хорошие отцы, никакие отцы – от обычных людей до Дракулы и Дарта Вейдера.

–Я так не могу, – наконец по-детски произнес всемогущий мутант, и круговерть улеглась, лишь кусок искаженного пола приподнялся, образовав платформу. – Слишком всего много. Пойду погуляю. Подальше от людей.

–Там и больше просторы, и легче дышать... Возьми меня с собой, – я схватила чемодан и ступила на край. – Мы ведь теперь друзья, правильно?

–Наверное... у меня не было друзей, – но в детских книжках и кино их примерно так и заводят, а я ничем его не пугаю и не мучаю.

–Теперь есть, – я слегка обняла Кевина и тут же отпустила. Тело его засветилось, и город словно бы провернулся вокруг нас, раздался в стороны и сложился за спиной, сменившись куском слабо окультуренной природы. Я даже пожалела, что слишком быстро. – С тобой классно. Мне нравится так кататься. А я умею летать и телепортироваться. Хочешь, покажу?

–Давай, – он заинтересовался, видимо, дома с другими мутантами его редко знакомили. А еще он стал немного меньше. И реальность вокруг, за вычетом «ковра-самолета» под нами, остается четкой. Наверное, это признак спокойствия. Все же я вовремя пришла, довести ребенка до озлобления не успели.

–А можно, я музыку включу? – я открыла чемодан и вытащила ноут. Аккумулятора на час-другой хватит. – Тебе не особо давали ее слушать, как я поняла. Это не плохой звук, от него не бывает больно.

В плейлисте первой стояла пинкфлойдовская «Learning to Fly», и я решила, что нам обоим это подойдет. Несколько фигур высшего пилотажа, попрыгать туда-сюда, потом покажу, как меняю форму... Вот только следующим треком выпало «Somebody to Love», и я быстро поняла, что Протей уже не следит за мной, а сидит, обняв себя, и всхлипывает. А небо подозрительно темнеет.

Я рванула к нему, обхватила стрекавящую глыбу насколько хватило рук, и по наитию чуть уменьшила громкость, а вовсе не выключила.

–Тебе ведь это нужно, – зашептала я, – чтобы тебя любили, защищали, чтобы никто больше не обижал и не называл уродом... но почему это обязательно должен быть отец? Посмотри на меня, Кевин. Ты видишь – я могу справиться со всем сама, и ты тоже сможешь, ты уже совсем взрослый, ты сегодня стал взрослым, решаешь все сам...

Смешно, но я вспомнила почти все строчки, а когда забывала – Кевин подсказывал мне, и реальность загибалась вокруг нас зеленым куполом, где не было места ни клочку серого. Я только благодаря способностям симбиота точно почувствовала, когда глыба в моих руках начала таять и превратилась в рыжего подростка – смешного, лопоухого и веснушчатого, с темно-синими глазами, одетого в джинсы, водолазку и легкую куртку. Несмотря на начало лета, было довольно прохладно.

Я все же считала его ДНК, но походя. Большая часть сознания была занята совсем другим. Текст, хоть и был длинным, заканчивался, и я вливала в тонкую связь между нашими разумами всю себя. Не личность, а гребаный склад, аккумулировавший мириады иных реальностей, чужих слов, образов, картинок и песен. В том числе тех, которые никогда не появятся в этом мире. И тех, что еще не созданы, но вполне могут появиться. И тех, что обязательно воплотятся в местную многоплановую реальность, если не помешать.

Когда-то это все помогло вызреть мне, перестать быть наивной и ждать перемен. Не уберегло от желания сдохнуть, правда, но оно, наверное, вперед меня родилось. В этой реальности, правда, почти о себе не напоминает, хотя это здесь у меня в перспективе «Тулуза сдана», а в той жизни и экзамены на худой конец со второго раза сдавались. Наверное, потому, что от меня наконец-то хоть что-то зависит, и я могу это что-то изменить.

Не знаю, сколько времени заняло такое вот прямое общение разумами. Но когда Кевин отстранился от меня, я увидела в его глазах понимание. Он смог разглядеть и свою предположительную судьбу, в которой не было меня, и мои чувства к нему – как к живому, а не как к персонажу, – и то, зачем я вообще сюда явилась. Но к этому прилагалось и все остальное. Не одно доминирующее чувство, как у того пацана, который был в ужасе и мечтал лишь о сильном папе, обязанном прийти и спасти. Весь комплекс мыслей, страхов, желаний и обоснований – целиком. И весь огромный мир, от которого так просто отказаться, когда не знаешь, из чего он состоит. Но теперь, когда я показала, как на самом деле широки границы возможного, сколько еще не видел и не знал он, сколько еще не знаю, но хотя бы мельком наблюдала я... запереть это дитя в клетку уже не получится.

Ксавье в каноне пацана в свою душу так глубоко не пускал. Но я не лысый мозгоклюй, я – большая черная лужа, которая теперь светится. И заместитель человека, которого нет и, может, не должно было быть. По-моему, все, что я на этом месте делаю, и значит «быть нужной и полезной». То, чего мне отчаянно не хватало в прошлой жизни.

–Мы все-таки пойдем на него посмотреть, – сказал Протей, и я кивнула. Перекрасила волосы в рыжий, став не очень удачной пародией на Франку Потенте. На двух похожих молодых людей не обратят внимания, если ищут одну бесформенную глыбу. Или одного пацана. – Ты же меня защитишь?

–Да, если что, – я обняла его за плечи, и зеленый купол расплескался вокруг нас, затем собрался в волну, которая покатилась вперед. Мы сидели вдвоем за чемоданом, опустив ноги в мягкую поверхность, похожую на жидкий плюш, я искала папку со свежескачанными песнями на чудом не севшем ноуте, а солнце над нами садилось в слой темных туч. – Ты больше не будешь один. Если только сам не захочешь. Пока я рядом, никто не причинит тебе боли.

Мне хотелось жрать, ДНК Протея с большим трудом поддавалось расшифровке, так как мой внутренний анализатор орал, что такого просто не должно существовать, но мир был прекрасен. Естественно, долго так продолжаться не могло. Уже в городе мне пришлось объяснять ребенку, почему нельзя просто зайти в магазин, убрав стенку, и взять то, что я хочу, не наворачивая круги вокруг стеллажей. А потом – делиться всеми вкусняшками, которых мальчик тоже практически не пробовал. Во мне тут же вскипело праведное негодование. Даже если пацан энергию откуда-то из других источников берет, зачем издеваться-то? Может, давали бы «Мутанту Х» шоколад с чипсами периодически, интернет подключили, – и всей этой байды бы не произошло! Хотя бы потому, что он смог бы почитать про своего папочку все, что пишут пиарщики его конкурентов.

У входа в зал я сотворила имитацию значка, чтобы не выделяться из публики. Кевин не стал. Сквозь призму моих представлений он теперь на папу смотрел более скептически. И когда тот начал нести про «вы поддерживаете не столько меня лично, сколько мою платформу, ради каждой шотландской семьи, ради наших детей», я попыталась транслировать мальчику в голову что-нибудь переключающее внимание, чтобы он не вскочил и не устроил скандал.

Естественно, мозгоклюй за кулисами это заметил. Я увидела выглядывающую из-за кулис синюю морду Зверя, и мне захотелось свалить, но я обещала не бросать Кевина. Не для того я искала его доверия, чтобы просто взять и все бросить. Поэтому я просто отгородилась от других телепатов, кроме Протея.

–Я знаю, что без моих детей я перестал бы существовать, как личность, – заливал Джо с трибуны. Кевин стиснул мою руку.

«Он лжет, я теперь чувствую разницу, – подумал он, персонально для меня. – Но эти люди ему верят...»

«Правильно. Ты можешь сейчас уронить его авторитет, почти ничего не делая. Просто встать и сказать вслух пару слов. Только вслух. Чтобы все слышали».

–Они – моя жизнь! – вдохновенно произнес Мактаггерт-старший. Колонки синхронно захрипели, и из них донеслось:

–Я – тоже твоя жизнь, папа?

Аудитория начала переглядываться, а Кевин встал, не отпуская мою руку. Разговаривать на публику без техсредств ему еще трудновато, но люди потом решат, что у него был микрофон. Это лучше, чем устраивать водопад из кулис и прочие бессмысленные эффекты вроде превращения висюлек на люстре в летучих мышей.

–Тебе было плевать на меня, – губы беззвучно шевелились, колонки заходились высокочастотным визгом. «Спокойнее», – попросила я. Визг сменился шорохом помех. Я могла бы убрать его, но так даже лучше. Драматичнее. – Ты оставил меня одного. Когда мне было больно, я звал тебя, ты не приходил. Я звал маму, и она говорила, что это для моего блага!

А это уже выпад в адрес Мойры. Я ее видела тоже – рядом с желтым креслом, у бокового выхода. И развернула на нее прожектор.

–Не знаю, что у вас там случилось, – Джо пытался что-то сказать. Только его микрофон я мстительно выключила, – но разбирайтесь сами! Без меня! А меня ждут места получше этого!

Колонки взвизгнули напоследок и задымили, ожидавший развязки народ опомнился и потянулся к выходу. Я – тоже, но сначала подскочила к трибуне и дала Джо оплеуху, а потом сделала по дороге вид, что выбрасываю значок. Какой-то громила у входа попытался задержать меня и Кевина, но я отпихнула этого урода и, подхватив мальчика под руку, рванула за угол.

«Ты отлично справился, – подумала я, быстро меняя внешность. Протей растерянно улыбнулся и развернул мою сумочку обратно в чемодан. – А теперь прыгаем, пока они не опомнились».

Желанием пообщаться с другими мутантами я вовсе не горела. Последнее, что нам осталось сделать срочно – это быстренько заглянуть на остров и скачать данные по «Мутанту Х». Я надеялась, что лабораторный журнал Мойры поможет пролить свет на оставшиеся непонятными мне свойства генома ее сыночка. К тому же, там на всем есть ее собственные биологические следы. А ДНК Джозефа у меня уже собрано. Не только ради эффектного кадра я его по морде била. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Текст собственно поэмы с альтернативным вариантом перевода одного фрагмента: https://zconstanta.livejournal.com/1005.html (Естественно, ГГ читает ее по-английски)   
Иллюстрации в форме видео: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wa-0yJXFeKk  
Художественный перевод: https://www.stihi.ru/2017/10/30/10603


	29. Интерлюдия 11. Профессор размышляет вслух

–Я платил тебе за то, чтобы этого не случилось! – Мактаггерт в ярости отпихнул своего помощника так, что у того трость из рук выпала, и прошествовал на выход, кипя гневом. На бывшую жену он даже не взглянул. Журналисты стайкой потянулись за ним, клянча комментарии, но благодаря Ксавье не заметили его команду.

–Странно, но твой сын держит себя в руках намного лучше, чем раньше, Мойра, – заметил Чарльз. Это не давало ему покоя с того самого момента, как он ощутил, что Протей в зале. Казалось, рядом с ним кто-то был, но разум телепата нащупывал лишь пустое место. Словно этот кто-то носил шлем Магнита... или этого кого-то вовсе не было в природе. – Может, он все-таки сумел что-то почерпнуть у тех людей, в которых вселялся?

–Так он воспринимает не очень много информации, – Мойра утерла слезинку и взяла себя в руки. – Но мог понаблюдать за окружающими. У нас с Шоном было не очень много времени, чтобы обучать его жизни в социуме, больше уходило на опыты по обузданию. Мне иногда кажется, что я совсем не знаю Кевина. Не понимаю, что он может выкинуть в ближайшее время.

–Да, теперь, когда он избавился от своей навязчивой идеи, – заметил Зверь, – мы понятия не имеем, куда он двинется. Но навязчивая идея – лишь отвлекающий маневр, она защищает от мыслей о чем-то другом.

–Ты прав, – Чарльз кивнул. – У Кевина, скорее всего, осталась потребность в семье, но его собственная семья его больше не устраивает. Он может попробовать найти другую.

–Профессор, – Шельма замялась, словно не была уверена в том, что собирается сказать. – Я боюсь, он мог прочесть мои мысли. Когда я коснулась его, помните? И если так – то он мог узнать... о моей приемной матери. И решить, что она лучше, чем миссис Мактаггерт, не в обиду вам будь сказано.

–Час от часу не легче, – Зверь вздохнул.

–Придется мне встретиться со старым другом, – заключил Ксавье. – Если мальчик окажется у Магнуса, еще ничего, но если Рейвен, не дай Бог, снова работает на Апокалипсиса, Земле грозит серьезная опасность. Эх, если бы я смог поговорить с мальчиком хотя бы еще раз...

–А идейку ему подкинула ты, бунтарка ты наша, – ухмыльнулся подошедший Логан.

–Ты лучше скажи, где шлялся все это время, – Шельма перешла в наступление. – Сдрейфил, да?

–Не груби, куколка! – Росомаха выпустил лезвия.

–К чему эти упреки? – миролюбиво вклинился между ними Зверь. – Порою над собой мы не властны...

–И что это значит, Хэнк? – Логан переключился на него.

–Лишь то, что труднее всего с собой справиться, когда ужас сковывает волю, – все так же размеренно продолжил Маккой. – Представляю, каково тебе, ведь раньше ты не ведал страха.

–И ты считаешь, что я струсил?

–Успокойтесь! – разнял их профессор. – Не хватало нам еще драться друг с другом. Возвращаемся в самолет, возможно, с воздуха мы отследим путь Протея. Сомневаюсь, что он изменит своему излюбленному образу передвижения.

Спустя пару часов стало ясно, что ни наблюдение сверху, ни даже нелегальное подключение к спутникам ни к чему не привело. Протей ускользнул, и теперь осталось лишь ждать, где он всплывет, – либо использовать Церебро.

Вернув Мойру в лабораторию и по возможности успокоив, Чарльз отдал распоряжение лететь обратно, но на душе у него было тревожно. Предположение Шельмы пока выглядело единственным логичным, и все же не слишком нравилось Ксавье. 

–Компьютер, запустить на повтор видео, увеличить фрагмент кадра с Кевином, – да, вот оно. Женщина рядом с мальчиком. Та, что потом ударила по лицу Мактаггерта. И, кажется, у входа догнала мальчика, это на камеры не попало... Хотя нет, один оператор все-таки заснял, как Кевина пытается остановить один из мордоворотов. Чарльз со стоном прикрыл глаза рукой.

–Что случилось, профессор? – притихшая Шельма заглянула ему через плечо.

–Он не просто узнал о существовании твоей приемной матери. Он нашел ее. Или она – его. 


	30. Часть 2. Глава 4. Сны о чем-то большем

Похоже, сбацать ложный след у нас с Кевином вышло. Где бы его сейчас ни искали, а задуматься о том, что Протей мог вообще-то остаться в городе, никто не сподобился. Впрочем, надо знать меня, чтобы представить, чем может заняться подросток в моем обществе...

На данный момент он лопал чайный кекс под четвертый эпизод «Звездных войн» и оживленно комментировал происходящее. Прокат кассет мы посетили сразу после лаборатории, благо рабочий видик в номере был. Теперь ребенок усиленно просвещался (все-таки чужое воспоминание о фильме – не то же самое, что и сам фильм, а скорее сон о чем-то большем, как БГ пел), а я одновременно читала скачанную из русского сегмента интернета криво распознанную камасутру с ASCII-иллюстрациями и прихваченный из дома талмуд «Хемомедиаторы рептилий». И то, и другое не мешало мне отвечать на вопросы Кевина и жаловаться, что до съемок первых трех эпизодов еще годы и годы. При всей моей горячей нелюбви к образу Оби-Вана, трилогия-предыстория от Лукаса мне нравилась.

В генах моего нового друга я до конца, к стыду своему, так полностью и не разобралась. То ли этот комплекс был плохо совместим с другими возможностями Х-фактора, то ли просто не хватало теории. Ладно, вернемся домой – Майкла озадачу. Пусть мне объяснит, как из двоих обычных не-латентов такой мутант крутой получился. Самое интересное, что Мойра-то тоже в шоке была. Она в этой реальности первому мужу не изменяла. И это не просто ее слова из скопированного мной рабочего дневника – я ж своими силами анализ сделала и точно установила: Ксавье свой нерабочий инструмент действительно не прикладывал.

Пока что подозреваемых у меня двое. Один – Эссекс, который вполне мог вблизи Мойры покрутиться беспалевно и ее сына «улучшить» на эмбриональном этапе развития, а второй – не менее известный любитель все подряд эволюционировать, не заботясь об эстетичности внешнего вида полученных гибридов. Ну, и нельзя забывать про элемент случайности, в генетике неизбежный. Который по законам местного мироздания приводит не только к появлению неизлечимо больных детей, но и к рождению вот таких замечательных представителей новой ступени человеческого развития.

Замечательный представитель тем временем вывел телевизор в непредусмотренный конструкцией трехмерный режим и наслаждался полетом. В такой обстановке концентрироваться на чем-либо серьезном было трудно, и я, закрыв учебники, залезла на форум. Свежака за последнее время накидали немного, под моими Отрекшимися появилась парочка комментов насчет техники исполнения. Отписав критикам, что это вообще-то неоконченный скетч и я еще красить буду, я полезла в болталку, где привычно кипела жизнь.

*к чату подключается **Zeboim** (модератор)

**CapSSB**: Привет. Мы тут насчет нового конкурса спорим. Кто вообще будет этим летом в сети?

**LeiaX**: Я пас. У меня отец в больницу попал.

**Zeboim**: Сочувствую! Что-то серьезное?

**LeiaX**: Подозревают рак. А от брата помощи, как от козла молока. Даже страховку отцу нормальную не смог оформить.

**Zeboim**: Слушай, если деньги нужны, мне сейчас в личку контакты сбрось и напиши, сколько надо. Вернешь как сможешь. Кстати, ты вообще где?

**LeiaX**: Спасибо. В богоспасаемых Соединенных Штатах. Мы же с папой переехали не так давно. Брат пристроился кое-куда по специальности, а я так... Лови, кидаю.

Личное сообщение я поймала. И тут же выматерилась так, что Кевин от испуга не удержал контроль, и мимо меня просвистел кусок «Звезды Смерти».

–Я не тебе, – как можно громче пояснила я. – Просто я кузину нашла. Не очень вовремя. И ей сейчас нужна помощь.

Кусок шлепнулся на ковер, превратившись в футляр от кассеты. Я еще немного попялилась на номер карточки и написанное латиницей «Максимова Ванда», настучала ответ и предложила как-нибудь встретиться лично. Мол, у меня есть выход на фонд Харди, могу попробовать выбить место в экспериментальной программе лечения, если надо, но такие вещи в сети не обсуждают.

–От меня что-то требуется? – Кевин, поставив фильм на паузу, неслышно подошел и навис надо мной.

–Нет, просто ее приемный отец болен, моих сил, скорее всего, хватит, – я погладила мальчика по руке. – Ты молодец, вовремя остановился.

Ванда тем временем отозвалась, что свободна в воскресенье. Ага, придется-таки вылетать раньше, чем я собиралась. Но никто не заставляет меня светиться перед теми, кто знает, что в Большом Яблоке меня быть не должно. Да и, собственно, прилетать в Нью-Йорк не нужно. Ванда вовсе не там живет на данный момент.

Но вылетевшие из моего рта слова все равно характеризуют ситуацию точно и исчерпывающе. Я не смогу промолчать и скрыть от кузины правду. Обо мне, о ней и ее брате... и о Лорне. Которая Полярис. Вот только это не значит, что я знаю, как подать эту долбаную истину.

Блядское мироздание, что ж ты мне отдохнуть не даешь? Хотели же с Кевином еще посидеть спокойно, поучиться традиционным техникам самоконтроля, по городу погулять, в «Дом слона» заглянуть... Нет, ебанина-попаданина, держи проблему, от которой отмахнуться совести не хватит. Правда, с моим везением мы бы и в кафе нашли себе приключений на мои вторые девяносто, чувствую. Ну, или просто столкнулись нос к носу с еще пока не известной всему миру и не миллиардершей... и я бы ей что-нибудь сказала про восьмую книгу. Ага, с учетом того, что она сейчас в лучшем случае вторую пишет. Первая вроде еще не вышла в печать. Выйдет – куплю для Кевина. Хотя нет – принципиально скачаю. Есть в природе авторы, книги которых я и в той жизни не покупала из личных убеждений, и в этой не стану. Не обеднеют.

Протей вернулся к просмотру, на сей раз не растягивая изображение за пределы экрана. Я же усилием воли перевела мысли на правильные рельсы, а то еще немного – и начну список покупок для передачи папе составлять. То есть, дополнять, – начала я его достаточно давно. Как мама обмолвится, что папа в России, тогда и заведу разговор об интересующей меня литературе на этом языке.

Думать же мне нужно о Кевине. А именно – как его вывозить из страны. Внутри меня не получится, это мы попробовали. На носителе и так я сижу, вместе мы слишком быстро истощаем тело. До прилета теоретически доживет, но выглядеть буду невыспавшимся трупом... и в случае чего толку от меня получится ноль. Значит, придется залезать в другого подходящего пассажира.

Вот, кстати, еще одна загадка – в энергетической форме Протей практически всесилен и обходится без подпитки, когда принимает человеческий облик – слабеет, а если надевает чужое тело – выжирает его, как батарейку, но этот эффект проявляется только после того, как Кевин выходит. Причем, Мойрой проверено, в целом это не слишком опасно, носителю потом нужно только отлежаться, и опять как огурчик будет. Хотя я бы записям этой женщины в полной мере не доверялась. У нее и про шоковую стимуляцию довольно невинно написано. Словно не для себя, а для какой-нибудь комиссии. По жестокому обращению с несовершеннолетними, видимо.

Правда, может, именно что для себя. Мойра всегда себя любимую пыталась убедить в том, что правильно поступает с собственным ребенком, и дистанцироваться от него насколько возможно. Но он уже не маленький мальчик, судя по тому, что сейчас самостоятельно у меня спросил... Ему стало интересно, нормально ли уничтожать обычных людей только за то, что они работают на злодея. Да я в его психологическом возрасте такими высокими материями не задавалась!

А вообще, с моей точки зрения, и маленького ребенка как-то неправильно мучить только потому, что он может черт знает что устроить, не понимая сути своих действий. Как нас учит пример классического фильма «Омен»... кстати, жаль, что в прокате его не было. А вот шикарную книгу Пратчетта и Геймана в продаже надо поискать.

–Мне кажется, в этом нет ничего героического, – ответила я на вопрос. – В какой-то мере можно считать виновными тех, кто с оружием в руках защищает плохого человека и получает от этого удовольствие, тех, кто сознательно помогает ему создавать оружие для достижения гнусных целей, но чем провинился какой-нибудь уборщик? Тем, что устроился на работу не в ту компанию? Кроме того, Кевин, даже если кого-то во всеуслышание объявляют злодеем, еще не факт, что его устранение не приведет к более херовым последствиям в будущем.

–Как в тех книгах, которые еще не вышли, но ты их помнишь?

–Да. Реальность, конечно, намного сложнее, чем самая навороченная серия книг, но пример подходящий. Хорошие уничтожили всех нехороших – а тут пришли те, кто еще хуже, и радуются, потому что и «хорошие» ослабили себя этой борьбой, и их старые враги, которые могли бы нехило помочь, забыв о неприязни, прорежены так, что помощи от них немного. Да вообще, если убить всех, кто совершал или может совершить объективно плохие поступки, то Земля обезлюдеет. С другой стороны, если оставить все зло в мире безнаказанным, то зла станет слишком много. Тоже фиговая жизнь получится. Мы с тобой обладаем силой, а я – еще и кое-каким знанием. Поэтому бездумно геройствовать мы не будем. И не дадим поставить себя в такую вот неприятную ситуацию, – я вытащила кассету из видеомагнитофона и вложила в коробку, заодно поднимая телекинезом с пола пустую одноразовую тарелку. Нашла в стопке пятый эпизод и поставила перематывать на начало. Всегда какая-нибудь сволочь сдает в таком вот виде. И кончится это только с окончательным наступлением эпохи дисков. – У любого «злодея», если задуматься, есть свои мотивы. Иногда он тоже в безвыходном положении, и поступать иначе просто не может, ну вот как мой дядя, например. Цель у него есть, и благая, а выбор средств ограничен. Да и ты, если разобраться, тоже не очень красиво поступал, когда хотел, чтобы от тебя отстали, но злом это тебя не делает. А вот когда возможность не совершать мерзкие поступки у человека есть, но он творит их намеренно, чисто удовольствия ради...

–Кажется, я понял, – Протей кивнул. – А я правда так плохо... ну... с этим, когтистым?

–Он переживет, – успокоила я ребенка. – Конкретно ему вообще-то полезно задуматься над пределами своей силы. А то привык за годы жизни сначала в драку кидаться, потом соображалку включать. Но с другими людьми, особенно теми, что не мутировали, нужно быть осторожнее. Хотя, думаю, ты и так это понимаешь. О, перемоталось.

Этот эпизод мне всегда нравился больше остальных. Поэтому от просмотра я не отвлекалась – так и сидела в обнимку с Кевином до финальных титров. А вот когда он включил шестой – таки выползла в город, ненадолго, убедившись, что ребенка можно оставить без присмотра за хлипкой преградой двери с табличкой «не беспокоить». Вопросы он мне мог задавать и мысленно, благо вблизи не осталось способных перехватить сообщения телепатов.

Именно так, дистанционно, между нами состоялась еще одна дискуссия – о пользе и вреде лжи. Я ответственно заявила, что ложь можно одобрить лишь тогда, когда правда ни к чему хорошему не приведет. Например, с ним я полностью честна и не скрываю, что дважды чужая – и для этой планеты, и для реальности. А для родных Лесли людей это знание несет в себе исключительно вред и боль. Поэтому им лгать я буду и дальше. Про посторонних же, для коих приходится плести отдельные версии из кусочков правды на основе лжи и недоговорок, вообще нет смысла спорить. Их, посторонних, чувства в списке приоритетов всегда стоят ниже, чем обеспечение безопасности близких.

Ежику понятно, разговор этот не последний... Но пока у меня получается правильно складывать кирпичики понятий в чужой голове. Кевин больше не будет и пытаться воевать со всем миром, он твердо уяснил, что мир – большая интересная штуковина, которую надо познавать, и люди в нем нужны для того, чтобы появлялось еще больше всего интересного, поэтому временно надо забить на то, что они не идеальны. Поменьше вредить, при возможности помогать, это для имиджа полезно, и потихоньку двигать прогресс в нужную сторону, не давая другим двигальщикам все разнести к ебаной матери. И не забывая о себе. Мы с Кевином в этом плане действительно очень похожи. В первую очередь – разумы, сознания, а тела – в последнюю. И потребности у нас в первую очередь духовные, за вычетом потребности пожрать. То есть, энергию восполнить.

Часть фильмов пришлось сдать непросмотренными, но они от нас никуда не убегут. В Америке достать проблем не будет. Кевин согласился подождать. Ему уже имеющиеся впечатления переварить надо... Что самое интересное, от полученного опыта у него немного облик меняется. На свои семнадцать уже уверенно смотрится, когда перевоплощается. И шмотки теперь другие имитирует, более подростковые, а не детские.

Домой мы летели через Париж. Нужно же отчетные фотки сделать. К счастью, моя зеркалка ничего лишнего не фиксирует – когда Кевин поддерживает форму человека, то никакой «ауры» у него не образуется. Загвоздка возникла другая... та сука, которую мы попросили нас заснять, решила мой фотик спиздить. И так три раза с разными суками, пока мы ненадолго не скорешились с парой пожилых японцев. Они нас снимали на фоне достопримечательностей, а мы – их. Что до сук, то на них Протей отработал технику незначительного изменения реальности, вполне доступного ему и в облике человека. Когда на тротуаре образуется «складка», как на ковре, или маленький локальный провал, или ближайший куст сдергивает с шеи вора украденное... Итог – два перелома и один полупридушенный, но случайные свидетели ничего особенного не заметили. А фотоаппарат я телекинезом страховала, чтобы не разбился. Дорогой он у меня все-таки. Но это же не повод его тырить!

С рейсом до Штатов возникла маленькая заминка, но в конце концов Кевин нашел нормального взрослого носителя. Ну, дежурная подлянка от мироздания, – большая куча детей на том же самолете, и их сопровождающих тоже трогать нежелательно, велик риск палева. Пришлось всех пропускать, в итоге я чуть ли не последней регистрировалась. Слава яйцам, что в девяностые еще терпимое количество ебли вокруг антитеррористической безопасности разводилось. Особенно если с моими десятыми сравнивать. Пан Лем все-таки в своем «Насморке» здорово преувеличивал. Или он про другой аэропорт писал?

Самолет ушел в небо. Подлянки на этом вроде кончились – Кевин сидел через проход, и мы могли не только мыслями обмениваться, но и аккуратно переглядываться. В прошлый раз он устроился у окна и глаза не открывал, чтобы не палиться, я даже предлагала маску для сна надеть. Теперь же он обошелся темными очками, неплохо прятавшими зеленую подсветку глаз. Полдороги читал купленные-таки мною «Добрые предзнаменования», а остальное время мы ставили опыты по восприятию песен на чужом телепату языке через сознание знающего этот язык человека. Песни, в отличие от книг и фильмов, я как раз могу про себя воспроизвести без сильных искажений. Особенно Алькор и Канцлера, да.

В общем, неудивительно, что к прилету в родной штат короля ужасов мы оба были «готовы». Увлеклись, проще говоря. Поэтому я рванула жрать, а Кевин – устраивать носителя в тихом спокойном месте, где его через пару часиков отыщут. Вернулся ко мне он уже собой – с книгой в руках, скромный такой молодой человек... интересно, что мать скажет, когда фотки увидит?

«Просочился между текстурами реальности. На видео попасть не должен был», – мысленно отчитался он. Я улыбнулась в ответ.

–Тренируйся говорить вслух. Если база в этом штате, то хрен знает, как широко и через что отслеживают проявления активности мутантов, – голос я, разумеется, понизила. Толика здоровой паранойи не повредит. – Наш автобус через полчаса. Угощайся.

База с поэтичным названием в честь то ли еще не известного в этом времени актера и режиссера, то ли куда более известного пылесоса, который по словам коммивояжеров разве что минет не делает, действительно хрен знает где расположена. А вот до городка, где Ванда мне встречу назначила, ехать где-то часа два. Прыгать явно быстрее, но я не смогла найти годных фотографий местной автобусной станции. Поэтому будем притворяться обычными людьми, благо это ненадолго.

Наверное, свою роль играет еще и то, что разговор предстоит нелегкий. Трудно придумать, как начать общаться с человеком, который столько ночей с тобой провел в одной палатке... ну да, этого не было. Это отменилось вместе с войной и всеми ее ужасами. Но вспоминаются-то не ужасы. Вспоминается почему-то, как Лесли и Ванда периодически дежурили на полевой кухне. И свадьба Росомахи с Грозой. И как дядя Лесли один раз пытался снять пробу, притянув сковородку с зажаркой, но старшая дочка оказалась сильнее, а мне пришлось растопыриться и ловить ценное мясо. Сковородку эти гении от магнетизма порвали... И как одна очень милая девочка-мутантка, контролирующая стаю белок, отвлеклась, а в итоге весь отряд остался без блинов с грибами, потому что снимать с веток готовую начинку и блины, развешанные по всему окружающему лесу, небрезгливых не нашлось.

Кевин, видя мою задумчивость, с разговорами не лез. Притворился, что спит. Надо будет ему тоже ноут купить, как только вопрос с кузиной Лесли решу. И дешевенькую «говорилку» для туристов, чтобы на телепатию не сбивался где не надо. Лучше уж через технику, это хоть не удивит кого не надо.

Мы уже почти подъехали, когда я сгрызла последнюю шоколадку. От нервов чисто, энергию я уже восполнила. Красавица с такими знакомыми пышными ало-рыжими волосами сидела на скамейке чуть поодаль от места выгрузки пассажиров. Я заставила себя отлипнуть от сиденья и выйти, пропустив Кевина вперед. Он решил сыграть джентльмена и протянуть мне руку помощи. При всей своей силе я в этом, похоже, нуждалась. Была бы обстановка боевой, может, я и взяла бы себя в руки быстрее. И ноги бы не подкашивались.

–Ванда, привет! – непринужденный тон получился плохо, но я старалась его выдерживать. – Это Кевин, мой друг, извини, не предупредила, что он со мной приедет.

–А я как раз думаю, что забыла выслать фото, – она поднялась со скамейки, пряча руку за спиной. Я ощутила что-то вроде колебания реальности, но оно не успело оформиться. Протей прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился, гася искажение.

–Не нужно нападать, – выговорил он. – Мы друзья. Лесли, покажи ей.

–Что показать? – Ванда сощурилась и хлопнула себя по брошке на воротнике блузки. Мою спину овеяло ветром, и чьи-то руки сжались на предплечьях. Я выпустила тонкие иголки из кожи, прокалывая перчатки. Ну вот, и оглядываться не надо. Кузен, как же я рада, что наконец-то у меня есть твой геном... Это само по себе перекрывает весь гемор, который у меня сейчас вырастет, если ты поставил в известность Форджа с компанией.

–Войну, которой не было, – я обвела взглядом свою семью. – Почему-то я ее помню. И помню вас, Ванда и Пьетро. Как только ты мне написала, как тебя зовут, я сразу все вспомнила.

–Пока что ты только показала, что откуда-то знаешь мое имя, – Ртуть почесал ладонь. За вычетом перчаток, одет он был почти обычно, разве что слишком тепло. Это он таким образом супергеройский костюм не светит при большом стечении народа. – И что вы оба, похоже, мутанты.

–Да, я знаю имена своих двоюродных сестер и брата, – несмотря на все, что я наворотила в теле носителя, простейший анализ легко покажет наше родство. Если захотят проверить, пусть проверяют. – И имя дяди знаю. Мы просто не встречались раньше в этом варианте настоящего. Ванда, ты же понимаешь, о чем я. Ты манипулируешь вероятностями так же легко, как Кевин – пространством.

–Но не временем, – на ее лице отразилось сомнение.

–Потом научишься, теоретически ты и не такое умеешь, – максимально дружелюбно сказала я. – Давайте пойдем в более спокойное место, ладно? Не хочу рассказывать о моем дяде там, где это слышат посторонние люди.

–У нашего отца не было сестер и братьев, – Пьетро продолжал сомневаться. Нет, я бы на его месте тоже не кидалась верить всему подряд.

–Джанго и Мария Максимовы – ваши приемные родители, – пояснила я. – А ваш настоящий отец – брат моей матери, Магнус Эйзенхардт, который сейчас предпочитает именоваться иначе... Кузен, извини, но твою мини-рацию я вырубила. Ты сам вряд ли захочешь, чтобы это попало на запись.

–Что? – значит, это имя он не слышал. А ведь Лорна могла сказать. Если знает, конечно. Ксавье всегда отличался редкой скрытностью в деликатных вопросах. А что он мог не знать, чью дочь учил в первом наборе своих студентов – не верю. 

–Я же сказала, отойдем, – подав пример, я двинулась прочь от станции, в направлении довольно крупного пустыря. – Сейчас он использует имя Эрик Леншер. Или псевдоним – Магнит. Это вы точно не могли не слышать.

–Тот самый Магнит? – на лице Ванды без всякой телепатии читался шок. Ну да, чтобы не слышать это имя, нужно было последние года три в коме провести. А то и пять.

–Тот самый. В том мире он был героем, возглавившим мутантов, в этом – международно разыскиваемый террорист, мне самой это трудно в голове уложить. Но и там, и здесь он – мой дядя и ваш отец. Я думаю, что вы должны это знать. Ванда, мое обещание в силе, я все сделаю, чтобы помочь твоему приемному папе. И я не собираюсь вас заставлять что-то делать. Просто я должна была вам рассказать. Если Полярис встречу, ей тоже скажу.

–А Лорна-то здесь причем? – Пьетро удивленно поднял брови. Совсем такие же, как и у его отца. Они вообще довольно похожи, если присмотреться.

–При том, что она – твоя единокровная старшая сестра, – я вздохнула и сосредоточилась на проевших мой разум воспоминаниях той Лесли, отделяя их от своих собственных – как о параллельной жизни, так и о прошлой. – Сами смотрите, своими глазами. Чтобы вас потом ни одна сволочь не могла разыграть втемную. Ни Апокалипсис, ни долбаные Стражи из будущего, ни прочие кукловоды. 

Я обняла за плечи своих кузенов и обхватила их разумы своим. Реального времени это заняло немного, в основном потому, что сопротивления я не ощутила. Близнецы таки решили мне довериться. Что неудивительно – вопрос происхождения их почти в любой реальности занимает довольно сильно.

Естественно, не докладывать обо всем узнанном от меня Форджу – пока что, по крайней мере, – Пьетро согласился без колебаний. Во-первых, к его приемному отцу в больницу мы наведались, и свой коронный фокус с исцелением я повторила (к слову говоря, не онкология это оказалась, а крайне странная хреновина, по моему мнению, вызванная искусственно) на пять баллов, чем лишний раз убедила родню в том, что мне верить можно и нужно. Во-вторых, кузен в личном деле такую жирную плямищу, как правда о своем происхождении, видеть не очень хочет, и уверен, что Лорны это тоже касается. В-третьих, своими соображениями по поводу Эволюционера я, скрепя сердце, поделилась. Осторожно, в форме намеков, не выбиваясь за пределы легенды, но кое-что из моих слов Джанго подтвердил.

Не трогать пока что мою маму мы решили сообща. Полное воссоединение семьи – штука хорошая, но требующая долгой подготовки.

Оставив кузенам контакты на всякий пожарный случай, если меня вдруг не получится в сети выловить, я поняла, что отдохнуть в Старом Свете у меня тупо не вышло. И слово «тупо» тут ключевое. А если не получилось один раз, надо взять и повторить, как говорила моя вторая учительница младших классов (первая была редкой тварью, достойной пера Маккалоу, но, к счастью, быстро ушла на пенсию).

Маме я из Европы, в конце концов, отзванивалась, но о скором возвращении не говорила ни слова. И она ни о чем таком не намекала. Правда, я ей не говорила, сколько моему приятелю лет, но у них с папой примерно такая же разница в возрасте.

Это если вынести за скобки, что с Кевином мы все-таки просто друзья. И что Ванда ему, кажется, понравилась намного больше, что неудивительно – внешне она на порядок эффектнее. Но тут я могу и ошибаться. Как я уже отмечала, мы с ним все-таки от диктата гормонов так не зависим, как обычные гомосапиенсы. И если я по прошлой жизни помню, что это такое и как ощущается изнутри, то он может сам выбирать, применять или не применять к себе чужой опыт. Пока ему вроде не интересно. Точнее, все остальное – интереснее... и лично я не против, головной боли меньше.

Временно. Конечно же, временно.


End file.
